Flax Blvd
by SibylVaneWrites
Summary: AU-SVM meets Sesame St. Sookie is creator of the kid's show, Flax Blvd.Days after the Great Revelation she introduces a new character inspired by Eric. They form an attachment as her show comes under fire for exploring the subject.
1. Casting Call

**Notes**: Ok I totally didn't use a beta, and frankly I wrote this on a whim. I have an idea for more, but it's really up to the readers as to if it will continue. Please read and review if you have interest in seeing anything else here. Charlaine Harris is master of all- I just like to play dress up. I own nothing.

My name is Sookie Stackhouse. I'm a co-producer/co-creator and puppeteer for the extremely popular children's television show Flax Boulevard filmed right here in Louisiana. In my world things are never simple. I'm a telepath, which means I can read the thoughts of those around me- hence the lack of simplicity in my life. That is why I chose to work in children's entertainment. Simple concepts designed to teach children basic skills and understanding, that doesn't sound so complicated, does it?

Besides the horrid thoughts of the real world, I've found that in general I work with a happy group of people and that makes my job easier. There has been the odd bad experience, like the time I overheard the ugly thoughts of the man who snuck on set to get a glimpse of some of our child actors. Or the time I learned about Tara, the costume designer, having a miscarriage. It wasn't all unicorns and rainbows, but generally I enjoyed my work and the thoughts of children were always sunny enough to chase away the darkness.

Life changed dramatically for everyone the night that would come to be known as The Great Revelation. Vampires revealed their existence to the world and things have never been the same. The day after the big announcement I was in my office very early. I'd called an emergency meeting of my best writers and even a few child psychologists I had on staff. We had to help calm the fears of parents, and explain to children what this change in their world would come to mean to them.

Gathered around the conference table with copious amounts of coffee on hand my team and I deliberated what it was we should do. When Gran, our most beloved human character on the show, had died of natural causes we chose to address the issue of death. When Hurricane Katrina struck we chose to explore the topic of natural disaster and help those children struggling to understand and relate to the struggles of its victims. Now that there was a new and potentially scary subject to deal with we chose to tackle it as we would any other.

We tossed ideas around about how best to portray a message of tolerance and caution without upsetting too many parents, until at last we settled on creating a new character for the show. A vampire character. We tried in vain to contact anyone involved in the Vampire League of America's press office in hopes of them sending us a liaison, but they never did return any of our calls. My partner, co-creator, fellow puppeteer and long time friend, Sam Merlotte and I decided to place a casting call for new puppeteers who would help us mold our new addition to the Blvd family. We had to act fast because we were hoping to get the episode shot and to air in just a few weeks time.

Most of the creations we saw were dressed in dark capes, or plunging necklines, with fangs and Dracula-esque accents. As we sat through nine straight hours of over the top, stereotypical, or just downright bigoted ideas about vampires I was starting to lose hope. It was dark outside, and my stomach was telling me it was way past dinner time. Then a vision of a man walked in carrying a smaller puppet version of himself. He introduced himself as Eric Northman in a slight accent I didn't recognize. He had only auditioned on a whim, because he never intended on working in television.

His long blond hair was gathered at the neck and tied loosely with a leather cord. He had piercing blue eyes that stood out starkly from his pale skin and very strong features that made him manly and beautiful at the same time. His arms and legs seemed to go on forever, and his jeans were just tight enough for me to imagine what was under them. The puppet version of him was dressed similarly in blue jeans and a black t shirt, but the puppet's hair hung loose. It made me imagine running my hands through Eric's long locks before I could stop myself.

I was sure a blush had crossed my cheeks and I attempted to listen in on his thoughts, making sure he didn't notice my attraction. It was as if he wasn't there. Silence. Air. A black hole. I had never encountered such a thing before. Some people were harder to read then others, but there was always something there. I was so intrigued by him that I found I was unable to focus on the interview at hand. Luckily, Sam noticed and chalked it up to exhaustion. He took over the audition as I tried to keep my mind out of the gutter. I could picture my hands exploring his chest, unbuttoning his pants, wrapping my hands around…

Sam stood, breaking my chain of thoughts.

"Well," he said, extending his hand to Eric "we'll get back to you once we've made our decision." The man I'd been fantasizing about simply nodded in response to Sam's open hand, turned, and walked away. "He was the best we've seen, but there was something about him I just didn't like. He's too cocky, just something off about him. We should keep looking."

"I don't think so. He was the best we've seen and we don't have much time on this. Plus, I think we've seen everyone within a thousand mile radius. I'm done looking."

Sam cocked his head to the side and lifted one eyebrow at me, it reminded me so much of his character on the show, Woofly, that I had to laugh and pat his head. He chuckled in response. "You're right. I'm sure we can work with him. I trust your judgment, Sook." He kissed me on the cheek, gathered all his notes, and headed towards the parking lot.

I was left standing there, feeling a wee bit guilty. I knew Sam had always wanted to make more of our friendship, but it had just never happened. He would submit to my wishes on just about anything, and truthfully, I wasn't sure this one was one he should have agreed to. Had I chosen Eric because he was good for the show? Or because he was sex on a stick? Either way, I would have to be very careful around him. He was unreadable and just gorgeous enough to cause me some real trouble.

****

The writers' meeting was first thing the next morning. Sam and I provided snapshots of the new character, Alex Viking, to the group. Mr. Northman's creation had no name when he was presented to us, so we took the liberty of choosing a name based on our insight into building successful characters for children. The back story and general idea was provided by the creator of the puppet and we used that as a jumping off point. Alex is a vampire; he was a Viking and lived over 1000 years ago. This would give us a chance to introduce some history elements to the show as well, and provide us with a theme for the other characters to work around. All the residents of Flax would want to meet and learn about our new arrival.

It would be our first ever episode to take place at night and shooting was to start as soon as possible, tomorrow, if we could get a hold of Mr. Northman in time. We had to bring in the animators and the master of our stock footage to come up with some non-puppet or non-actor segments in the episode that could tie into vamps or Vikings. Our letter of the day would be V. After sketches and storyboards were finalized I went down to meet with the rest of the cast on set and to film my own segments.

My character is Louisey Anna; she lives with Miss. Isis Ippi. Louie, as I call her, is a pink puppet with a blonde ponytail and big blue eyes. She is a little reserved and likes the outdoors, books, and quiet activities. Her roommate, and as a result my roommate, is performed by Amelia Broadway. Amelia's character, Miss for short, is a light blue puppet with short dark hair and brown eyes. She has the ultimate imagination and can be somewhat irritating to my character, plus she always carries around a stuffed bunny and sings to it sometimes.

When I got to the set they were just breaking. I had everyone meet at the craft services table for refreshments while I quickly briefed them on the changes. Bill was first to arrive. He and I had flirted with each other, but I'd never let it get very far. After all, he was the guy in the giant duck suit five days a week. Big Bill, in character, but I wasn't so sure about below the waist. His counterpart, Mr. Bubbalopagols, (a giant green furry monster with a lisp, who was supposed to be Big Bill's imaginary friend) played by Bubba Green was next to join us. Bubba used to be a professional Elvis impersonator in Vegas, but had to give it up after a drug overdose caused some brain damage; he is better suited to children's' entertainment now.

Two of the human actors, Hoyt, and Holly, who played a married couple on the show, rounded out the rest of the pack, including: Andy the Grump (a yellow blob that lives in a shoe), played by Andy Bellefleur, Rover, (a purple monster who suffers from vanity and a hero complex,) played by my old high school boyfriend, and Tara's husband, J.P. and The Duke, (a grey puppet with shining silver clothing) portrayed by Nial. Our regular child actors were in their on set classrooms, among them, my nephew, Hunter. I would have to brief them at a later time, along with the rest of the cast not on set.

"Ok everyone, I wanted to let you all know that we are in the process of finalizing a script for our vampire episode. Ideally we'd like to start shooting tomorrow, so we can get it to air right away. I will have the final draft ready for you all by the end of the day, and I'd like you to each study it this evening. I know this is going to be a hard episode to shoot, and that there maybe some fallout because of it, but I really think we owe it to the kids to take on the subject." As I spoke I held my hands up in protest, to prevent everyone from interrupting; they were so used to the gesture that no one dared speak.

When I finished, I lowered my hands, as a signal I was ready to answer any questions. The first came from Niall, still holding his puppet designed to teach children about numbers and practice basic counting.

"Do we have anyone from the vampire press available to walk us through the myths and the falsehoods surrounding our new citizens?"

That was typical of Nial, he was born in the wrong century, something about him just screamed English gentleman. It didn't hurt that he had an Oxford education and over forty years experience in theatre. His silver hair shined brighter than any human I have ever seen and his fine features made him striking, but soft. It took me a moment to slip back into the conversation, but no one seemed to notice.

"No. Unfortunately we have not been able to reach anyone in the press office of the Vampire League. We are flying a bit blind, I admit. But, surely we can try to avoid spreading anymore of the rumors circulating in the papers."

A nodding wave of approval met with my comments, everyone accept Andy seemed happy with the changes. He is very true to character as the curmudgeon on the block. I slapped my hands on my hips and stared straight at him. "You've got a problem with this, Andy?"

"I don't see why we should do anything to help the bloodsucker, that's all. I mean, we're putting kids at risk" he said, glaring at me through slitted eyes.

"I understand your point here, Andy, but I am not sure you understand mine. We are not going to introduce a character that puts children in a dangerous position. Our job is to create a place of tolerance and learning. You didn't have any problem with the segment we did on Jessica's Two Dads, did you? We are not going to leave our viewers in the dark about a big and scary change in their lives, with no clue about what it means. We are also helping parents open up a dialogue with their children about how to address the dangers this poses to them."

Andy slunk back into the crowd, and there was no further discussion about it. I thanked everyone for their time, and they all seemed ready to get back to work immediately. I headed over to the prop and storage department, trying to get myself ready for shooting my own scenes with Amelia. She was the only person in the cast who had had an early heads up about the new character (and his handler) we were introducing.

As my roommate and one of the only people who knew about my telepathy she felt entitled to know every detail. I obliged her most of the time because it was rare that she had any secrets from me. I spared telling her anything regarding Eric's perfectly shaped ass. Sexual harassment is no laughing matter, at least not when you're the creator of a kid's show; we all remember what happened to Pee-Wee.

When I reached up to grab Louie from her storage space I sensed Amelia in the room, and tuned into her thoughts more closely to figure out how close she was. Sometimes, people's thoughts are not clear, they don't always think in sentences, but emotions. Amelia is a pretty good broadcaster, but all I could get was images of frantic hands, and a feeling of wetness, and heat. I rounded a corner into the adjoining prop area and found the source. She was pressing herself up against one of the security guards, Tray, who was in turn smashed with his back against a shelving unit.

Before I could slink away, they came up for breath and Tray noticed me. Gently pushing Amelia back he straightened his tie and wiped his mouth. She flipped her hair and smiled at me innocently. I cleared my throat, and opened my mouth as if to speak, but I couldn't find anything to say. Turning on my heel I walked from the room shouting over my shoulder that she had less than five minutes to get to set.

She caught up to me in the hall, with Miss in hand.

"I'm ready when you are, Sook."

"So, I guess you and Tray are back on then?"

"I guess, I mean I like him." She said, as if it was that simple.

"Hmm"

I had never dated much, what with my ability to read thoughts, and the extreme difficulty to concentrate blocking out the thoughts of others while you are in the throws of passion. Sure, there were a few guys, but I never did get to just relax and enjoy myself with them, so no big O for me. I had all but given up on men. Amelia was chattering away as the director had us find our marks, but once that red recording light came on I was out of my own head and completely in character.

Our segment was always part of the silliness of the show. In the scene we were shooting Miss. Isis Ippi, had a beignet in her ear and Louisey Anna asks her a few times if she knows she has pastry in her ear, but Miss can't hear her, and that leads Louie to get more and more annoyed and louder, until at last Miss says "I can't hear you, I've got a beignet in my ear."

After I finished on set I headed back to my office to check in with Sam's efforts to get a contract with Eric Northman. He informed me right away that there was still no answer on the cell phone number provided, but he had left several messages. Maybe he has a busy day job that won't allow him to answer his phone? I resigned to take the contact information home and try to reach him later that night.

The studio was starting to wind down when I got the final copies of the script to the cast. Sam had handled informing the rest of the staff himself when he went down to shoot his scenes. He was always last to shoot because while his segments were generally short, the dog suit he wore made him horribly sweaty.

I collected my things, including Eric's number, and swung by the studio school to pick up Hunter. I usually drove him home because his parents' house was only ten minutes from my own, and I didn't really enjoy the commute to and from Bon Temps alone. It had become routine for him to tell me all about his day, and it was one of the greatest joys I had; listening to the world through the thoughts of a six year old. It was not medically possible for me to have children of my own. It was a fact I'd lived with for years and probably another reason why I chose the field I did.

Arriving home, I found Amelia preening in my bathroom. A date with Tray was my guess. Her thoughts confirmed it.

"Yours just has more counter space, and counter space is a must when you are aiming for this level of perfection." She grinned widely.

"Just clean it up before you go out."

"Of course."

When she was gone I microwaved the last slice of leftover pizza and settled on the couch for a little channel surfing. As I mindlessly flipped I found my thoughts turning to Eric Northman. Was it a good idea for me to call him? I could leave it to Sam, but that meant it would have to wait another day to get moving on this story. I debated with myself a little longer. As long as I was completely professional and kept my thoughts centered on work and off his sculpted pecks I would be fine. I paced around the living room with the TV on mute, the phone in one hand and the number in the other for a good two or three minutes agonizing over what exactly I would say.

Ten minutes later, with a telephone script designed to keep me on point in hand, I dialed nervously.

One, one ring.

Two, two rings.

I chuckled to myself as my inner dialogue was starting to sound like The Duke, but just then the line picked up, a strong male voice answered,

"Eric Northman." It said in a very natural tone.

My carefully thought out script went right out the window and words tumbled from my mouth in an incoherent string.

"I'm sorry?" The voice came on the other end of the line again. Making me silently squee like a fangirl with a newly photoshopped picture with partial nudity.

I cleared my throat a little too loudly and pulled myself together enough to say "Mr. Northman, I apologize for calling at this late hour. It's Sookie Stackhouse, by the way," I was anything but smooth, but I continued "umm, my office has been trying to reach you; we are hoping to sign you to a contract right away."

"I see. Well, I could meet with you now if you like. I own a number of businesses which divide my attention during the day, but I would be more than happy to set aside an hour or two. I am in the process of building a new nightclub and I was just headed over there to check on the renovations. Say, an hour?"

"Umm, ok, I mean I won't have any of the paperwork with me, but we could discuss your terms and go from there. What's the address?"

"444 Industrial Drive." Click, end of conversation. And with that, my boring night at home became a lot more interesting.


	2. Places, Everyone

**Notes**: Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed. I am hoping to keep this story going, if the interest is there, so as always I ask you for feedback. Charlaine Harris and the Sesame Street creators are true geniuses- I own nothing.

I pulled into the darkened parking lot of the strip mall that the address indicated. Everything was closed and with exception of the red corvette in the lot it looked deserted. A construction bin stood in front of a single black doorway and I figured that must be the place. As I lifted my hand to knock the door swung inward and a massive silhouette took its place. I suddenly realized I was completely alone with the man of my dreams (well, the dirty ones anyways) and that I was going to have to focus on keeping my mind on business.

"Miss. Stackhouse, please come through to the office." He swept his arm in a most graceful fashion to direct me past the construction to a back hallway. The place looked about halfway done; there were the beginnings of a bar, a dance floor and some table and booth combos coming together. "It is Miss, isn't it?" He asked, turning to make sure I was keeping up with his pace.

"Yep, Miss. No Mr. in my life, but please call me Sookie." I could have smacked myself. I couldn't understand why he made me so nervous. It occurred to me that I didn't have too much time to consider his tone and decided to analyze it further later. I did wonder; was he just being polite? Or fishing for information? "You are not married?" I said before I could stop myself.

He chuckled almost silently and replied with a quiet "no" as he opened the office door and sat behind the desk. Taking the seat across from him I opened my briefcase and reached for a pen and my notepad. I never leave home without them; you never know when inspiration might strike. I put the pen to paper and looked up at him, attempting to get down to business.

"So, we are prepared to offer you a comparable salary to the rest of the staff and a 10% cut of all merchandising, but we would retain the image and likeness of the character. You would have some creative control over how your character would be portrayed, but ultimately it is best to leave that to the experts." I smiled.

"I see." He rose from the chair and circled the desk, coming to rest leaning against the wall beside me. Folding his arms over his chest he continued in a more commanding tone. "I would be willing to give up any creative control with exception of his vampire traits, but I would need 20%"

"I'm sure that we can come to some sort of arrangement, but that is more than any other puppeteer currently receives on the show and your character is a bit of a gamble for us."

"I will also require my scenes to be shot at night."

"Of course your scenes will be set at night; he is after all, a vampire puppet."

"I think you misunderstand me, Sookie, I will require my scenes not only to be set at night, but I personally will not be available to you before then."

The way my name sounded in his slight accent made me shiver. Suddenly, I clued into what he was saying and I stood so abruptly that the chair fell back behind me hitting the floor. The sound seemed to echo off the walls of the near empty building for what felt like an eternity. He didn't make any effort to move or speak.

When it was silent again I swallowed hard and dared whisper, "You're one of them?" But before he could answer I said "I'm sorry, that was rude. It's just that I thought I would know when I met a vampire; I have a way of knowing things about people. Sometimes. I could tell there was something different about you, but I didn't expect to meet a vampire puppet…."

My rambling was cut off by my own realization that I was alone with a vampire, in a deserted building, in the middle of nowhere, and I hadn't told anyone where I was going. I tried to calm myself by taking a deep breath. Slowly I bent down to reach my case, keeping my eyes on him the whole time. Shoving my things in and backing towards the door I muttered "Well, I guess I should be going, now that we have worked out your terms."

"Stay" His voice came from behind me and I remained absolutely still with fear.

As I turned to look into his face I didn't see any malice in his eyes and that put me somewhat at ease. I really hated not being able to read him. But at least I had an insight into why that was. Then panic struck me again; maybe he was the kind that liked to play with his food. With that thought my heart revved in my chest causing the deafening sound of blood rushing in my ears to make me wobble.

His hand took my arm and before I knew it I was sitting on the couch at the far end of the room.

"I didn't mean to frighten you, humans are so delicate sometimes." He said, as if he didn't realize it might be insulting. Looking deeply and intently into my eyes he started issuing his demands. "You will meet all of my terms, and keep secret my true identity."

I started at him for a moment, then regained my composure. Who was he to tell me what I would or wouldn't do? Anger replaced fear. "I'm sorry, I don't respond well to threats. If you are still serious about working with the show I will draw up a contract to meet your specifications. I can see some wisdom in keeping your identity a secret, but that is really up to me. Those are my terms."

I stood up off the couch and looked down at him seated, extending my hand to him I asked "Deal?"

"What are you?" He questioned in a shocked tone.

Dropping my hand, I replied "I'm a producer. Now, should I send you the contracts tomorrow or not?"

"Yes, you can have them faxed to this number." He handed me a business card with the name Bobby Burnam on it, I assumed it was his lawyer. "You are an intriguing woman Sookie, and I look forward to working with you." His smile reminded me of the way Scarlet O'Hara described Rhett Butler in the BBQ at Twelve Oaks scene; "like he knows what I look like without my petticoat."

I didn't say anything to Amelia about my meeting with the vampire. In fact, I didn't even tell Sam. Skipping right over the fact that we had met in person I explained I was able to reach him and that I would be sending to contracts to his lawyer right away. Neither of them seemed to think anything more of it. You would think after years of keeping everyone's secrets I wouldn't be such a nervous liar.

After an arduous process of listing the pros and cons over revealing Eric's identity the pro side was certainly heavy. But some of the pros became cons when I considered those around me finding out I had known about it. Reason failed to win out over curiosity and I stood at the fax machine personally insuring the agreement went through.

Sam found me in the copy room, waving my newly faxed deal over his head. "Shooting at night now?"

"I know what you are going to say, but I have worked it all out and found some extra money in the budget to operate with a skeleton crew at night. I have spoken to a few of the parents and agents and we have permission to break up the shooting schedule to allow this."

"Sookie, it's one thing to be offering 20%, but to change the whole shooting schedule of the show is quite another." Damn, I'd forgotten to mention anything to him about the merchandising cut.

"We can make it work Sam. I really think this guy is worth it, and the character is a big risk for us. Mr. Northman and I have come to an understanding and since he has some important activities during the day I have come up with a schedule everyone can work with. If it makes you feel any better I get the impression that he is very committed to his work."

I could see the images flashing through his head as he processed all I had to say. Sam wanted to trust my judgment, but he knew something about Eric that made him weary. Sam had always been a bit more difficult to read when he was thinking about something other than me directly. He was concerned that I was more attracted to the man than I was to the success of the show, and I was somewhat hurt by that thought. My blush at Eric's audition had not gone unnoticed it would seem. After a moment he sighed and nodded silently.

"Ok, Sook." He said somewhat defeated and left the room.

I felt really terrible about lying to Sam and even more so about insisting upon doing things my way. Generally Sam was the business man and I was the creative element. But it was my show as much as his and I hadn't lost sight of my vision. No matter how hot Eric Northman was.

When I returned to my office there was a message on my desk telling me that Bobby Burnam had called to inform me he had received my fax. It also stated that Mr. Northman would be happy to return the contract to me personally and that he would be at the studio for shooting first thing after dark tomorrow night. I considered calling the man back to enquire about Mr. Northman personally returning the contract to me, but I was running late for my meeting with stock footage and the animation departments.

Hunter was having a sleepover with one of the other child actors that night so I didn't have to drive him home. Instead I worked late on the final touches to the script and brainstormed ideas for future episodes. The coffee pot was empty and my tummy was growling so I tidied up my desk and headed home.

The studio parking structure was well lit and my reserved spot was close to the exit, but I couldn't help feel anxious walking across the lot alone after dark. There was something off, someone watching me, following me maybe. I did a quick scan of the area and picked up the guard in the station at the gate about fifty feet away; he was listening to the Saints game on the radio. When I reached out in the direction of my car I felt a black hole. There was a vampire nearby.

I hoped to God it was Eric returning my contract, but it didn't stop me from walking a bit faster. Climbing in the driver's seat I took a deep relaxing breath, threw my briefcase on the seat beside me, brushed any loose hairs from my face and put the key in the ignition.

"You are a nice little package aren't you? Too bad my Master got to you first." The smooth female voice came from the back seat, causing me to jump in my seat and hit my head on the roof of the car. The engine responded to my foot jerking, but the parking break prevented me from going anywhere. She laughed in response.

I turned my shocked face on her searching for her thoughts, but there was nothing.

"I'm not going to hurt you; I just wanted to check you out. Master has been trying to keep you a secret and I'm dying to know why. Well, not really dying, but you know what I mean." She smiled and it took me very little time to grasp what exactly I was seeing in her blonde hair and seamless face. "I'm Pam, and you are?"

"Sookie, Sookie Stackhouse." I stammered a little before regaining my poise. "Now, would you mind explaining what it is you are doing in my car, and just what it is you are talking about?"

"Oh goodness, he hasn't told you anything has he?" She seemed nearly giddy. I waited for her to go on. "You are more than a donor; that much I can tell. I think we should go somewhere, you and I; we can have a little chat. I can make sure you don't remember a thing." She smiled again, this time in a devious way.

"I am not going anywhere. I want an explanation."

"Oh really," she said, leaning in to me and locking eyes with mine. "You are going to do exactly as I say."

"What the hell is with you vampires? You think that looking me in the eye and telling me what to do is going to change things? You might as well just kill me cause I am not going to give into whatever it is you want until I get some answers."

Pam sat back, shocked, the same expression that had crossed Eric's face the previous night. I assumed vampires were not used to being stood up to. I would imagine they usually got what they wanted, one way or another. At least I'd tried.

"I can see now why he is so interested in keeping you all to himself. Sorry Muffin, we'll have to have our chat another time. He's coming, and I don't want to be here when he shows up."

The door opened and closed faster than I would have thought possible. I was alone in the car once again, more than ready to head home. I rolled up to the guard house and as the gate lifted I saw Mr. Northman across the street leaning against the same red corvette I had seen the night before. As I pulled up to the closest meter he knocked on my window. I lowered the glass just enough for him to hand me a large brown envelope.

"Here is your paperwork. I was hoping you might join me for a drink."

"Your kind of drink or mine?" I said, the window still blocking the majority of my face.

"Yours, of course. Unless you are offering." Winking at me in coy way.

"Ok, I guess. Should I just follow you?" A little wary.

"Try to keep up." Another teasing smile; the warmth in my belly was starting to grow.

When we pulled up in front of an Applebee's I was a bit shocked. I mean I was pretty sure vamps didn't eat or drink anything except blood. Since when did Applebee's carry synthetic? Eric held the door open for me and asked the hostess for a quiet table for two. It was clear that the dinner rush was over, but hostess looked at him strangely and rolled her eyes. She wondered if we were on a first date; Eric's accent had her figuring he must be foreign and clearly didn't know that you don't take a woman to Applebee's for a romantic dinner for two.

I hadn't eaten in hours, but I was too worked up over my encounter with Pam to think about eating. Eric ordered a glass of water, which he didn't drink, and I requested a gin and tonic for myself. We sat in silence until our drinks arrived. Eric, doing a perfect imitation of a statue, and me fidgeting with my napkin roll.

"So, anything in particular on your mind?" I looked up at him.

A hint of a smile played on his lips before he answered, "I thought you could use some insight into your new character."

"Well, I must say, I certainly have a lot of questions." Especially after everything that had happened with Pam.

Eric answered my questions about vampires not being able to go out in daylight. What the results of that would be and helped clear up the silver allergy rumor. He allowed me very little leeway on the subject of making one into a vampire, and the vampire rules of conduct. It is said they have their own secret laws and government. And he of course, spoke about blood.

All the while he continued to order me drinks. I was never without a full glass for more than a few minutes. The lack of food and nervousness coupled with my very low alcohol tolerance (I'm not much of a drinker) made me quite dizzy. It seemed to hit me all at once, and I was practically sliding out of my chair. Eric noticed, quickly paid the bill and ushered me to his car.

He assured me he would have someone very trustworthy drive my car home, and that he would make sure I arrived safely. I didn't tell him where I lived, but he didn't ask either. Instead his questions turned to me and my life. Fighting off sleep I told him about my parents deaths and my brother Jason, who I rarely saw. I told him about Gran, and how she had become the inspiration for one of the most beloved characters in children's television. She was killed only two weeks after the actress that played her on the show had died; it was a home invasion, no one was caught. Jason never forgave himself for not being there.

Eric questioned me about how it was I could know things, sometimes. I didn't have all my wits about me, but I was on my toes enough to tell him that I had a sixth sense, that was all. He let that line of questioning die as we pulled up to my house.

The lights were off and I assumed Amelia was spending the night in someone else's bed. I fumbled for my keys. Eric opened the car door for me and I stumbled getting out. In my defense, it was very low to the ground. I apologized to him for my unprofessional behavior, I just don't do things like this, I insisted.

He walked me to the door. When at last I had the latch free I turned to say goodnight and walk inside. His hand caught mine before I could enter and he held in it his own, turning it over in the moonlight, as if examining me. I couldn't think very clearly, but somewhere inside fear told me he could just be looking for a good place to take a bite.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" His smooth voice made my head spin.

"Shooting starts tomorrow, I'll see you then." I slurred as he released my hand and I closed the door.

**A/N: Thanks for reading, please leave a review to see more. I know this chapter wasn't the most humorous, but I had to hold some things back for the upcoming episode and Eric's debut. **


	3. Action!

**Notes: Again without beta help. I own nothing; Charlaine Harris is the creator- I am but a lowly admirer. I took some liberties with Sam, as I did with some of the others before this point, so please no one kill me. A nod to Lady Gaga's, Just Dance as well. Special thanks to BloodSucker815, her encouragement has kept me motivated. Her mad pimping skills might have brought you to me, but if not check out her fic Vampire Recovery. As always I ask for your feedback and am eternally grateful to everyone who leaves a review or adds me to their alerts. **

My alarm had been blasting for at least ten minutes when Amelia stormed in and shut it off. Before I had time to wonder what it was she was doing at home she had left the room again. A headache the size of Texas was pressing on me despite the aspirin I had taken before bed. I rolled back into the middle of the mattress and away from the little puddle of drool on my pillow.

"Aren't you getting up?" Amelia shouted from the kitchen.

I groaned in response and peeled myself out of the covers, moving slower than a herd of turtles. In my zombie like state I found my way to the bathroom only to discover that my Monthlies (as Gran used to call it) had arrived. It was a very bad start to my day and it was going to be a very long day. Shooting all the exteriors and the regular segments throughout the day and then staying late to finish up with all the after dark shots.

After showering and getting myself somewhat presentable I found Amelia hovering over the coffee pot half dressed. She had spent the night with Tray, but didn't have any fresh clothes over at his place (cause that was a big step) she told me. As she poured me a giant cup I wondered if there wasn't some way to just mainline the stuff. We got the rest of our things together and headed to our respective cars at our own paces. Mine was quite a bit slower, but there are some perks to being the boss and one of them is getting to be late without anyone coming down on you for it.

I was wrong about that however, because when I arrived Sam was waiting in my office. He was thinking about giving me a hard time, but stopped dead when he took a look at me.

"Sookie, are you sick?"

"No, why? Do I look that terrible?"

"No, you look… fine." He responded, but I could tell there was more to it than that. Men always tell you you look fine when you look like shit.

"What's up, Sam? You didn't come in here to check on my health." I could feel his struggle to find words and his conflict over something unidentifiable.

"I've wanted to tell you something for a long time, but I didn't know how." I was not liking the sounds of this; I was not ready to deal with Sam's declarations of love. We were too good of friends to put out there in the open what had always been an unspoken agreement.

He crossed the room and closed the door behind me. Taking my hand he directed me to a chair and then sat facing me, never letting go. Butterflies were having a party in my stomach.

"There are things in this world you can't imagine Sookie. Things other than vampires." Not what I was expecting him to say, but I was pleasantly surprised to know it wasn't what I thought it would be. He waited for my focus to come back to him before he continued. "There are some things about my family that I think you should hear. I know you've met some of them, namely my mother, and my older brother, but what you don't know is that they are not what they seem."

"Sam, you're starting to freak me out a bit, but whatever it is it doesn't change our friendship."

"Just listen. Some of my family are what is known as Shifters, they can change themselves into animals."

"Like werewolves or something?"

"No, Weres are different, Shifters can choose what they become; Weres have no choice. But, the whole full moon thing does play a part."

I was definitely confused and it didn't help that my body was angry with me; I lurched a little and covered my mouth with my hand. All the color drained from Sam's face and he stood before I had a chance to say anything else. The bile rose to my throat and he was out the door before I could stop him. The deafening slam masked the sound of me vomiting into the waste basket.

Twenty minutes later I was on the studio floor hunting for Sam. I felt terrible and knew how hard it would be to explain away my reaction and his interpretation. When I finally tracked him down he hadn't cooled off at all, making his thoughts very scattered. He was in full costume and Woofley's puppy dog eyes made things that much harder. I cornered him in the prop room and confessed to having been out with Eric Northman and that I had entirely too much to drink the night before. It didn't have the desired effect.

Sam removed his mask and stared at me. I could see the hurt in his eyes so I mentally blocked myself from picking up anything. He would forgive me in the end, I was confident of that, but I didn't want to hear the entire range of his thoughts about me in that moment. I apologized again, told him that I was very open minded about his family and that I had nothing but understanding. My hope was that he would continue to expand on what he was saying before I forced him out of the office with my technicolor puke display.

He sighed, "Sookie, I am a little worried about you getting involved on a personal level with this man. It's not good for the show, and I'm not sure it's good for you."

"Why did you let me hire him if you are so against it? There's something you're not telling me." I was surprised to find that he, in fact, didn't want to talk about what had happened between us at all; instead he wanted to discuss my professional integrity.

"I was trying to tell you upstairs. My family, they are not… human… so I am a bit more tapped into the supernatural world than you are. There is something off about that Northman guy. I only let you have your way because I didn't think he would agree to our terms, and frankly I never suspected you would agree to his. He seems to have some sort of power over you and I don't like it."

I wondered how much Sam knew. If he was aware of Eric's true identity then why was he holding it back from me? I had to hold back, to protect him; maybe he thought he was doing the same for me. I decided to keep Eric's secret, at least for the time being.

"I hope you give me a little more credit than that." was all I could say in response to his concerns. My temper was rising and suddenly I'd forgotten why I went looking for him in the first place. I turned and walked out of the room, leaving him standing there in a dog suit. We didn't speak to each other again that day about anything not related to the specific task at hand.

When I returned to my office there was another phone message from Bobby Burnam on my desk: "Mr. Northman wishes me to inform you that he is to be credited only as Leif Erickson. He will be there at full dark."

We had shot all of the exteriors for the daytime portion of the show as well as the few studio pieces with the children that could be shot without our new star. I had broken up the schedule enough for the children to be rested and schooled, allowing our essential kids three hours of filming after dark. Hunter and our other bright young actress, Bronwyn were going to be filming the bulk of the episode.

The opening scene was being staged when I got to set. The theme was a sleepover/campout idea with all the neighbors from the Blvd. All the characters were dressed in their pajamas for the opening number: In Your Jammies. The song was a reworking of the Village People's hit In The Navy, but changed to reflect all that the imagination could offer in your dreams. In your jammies you could sail the seven seas, in your jammies, you could put your mind at ease… and so on.

Louisey was decked out in her yum yum sushi jammies and Amelia had Miss all ready in pink polka dots. Big Bill looked cute in his sailboat set and Rover was ready to sing and dance while wearing a housecoat as a cape.

We moved on to shooting my character segments with Amelia. Our scene involved Miss Isis Ippi and Louisey Anna in their apartment after dark: both are snug in bed and Louisey is snoring, but Miss just tosses and turns. A few seconds in she wakes up her friend and tells her that since it is so hard to get to sleep she is going to have to make herself tired. Miss then gets out a tuba and begins to play, that will help her feel sleepy, she says. Music plays loudly and Miss sings herself to sleep, dancing along with her stuffed bunny. As she falls asleep she dreams of giant dancing bunnies and they take Louisey, who is fully awake and still in bed out of the room. All the while my character shouts at Miss to wake up, but is unsuccessful.

With the daytime crew leaving and the evening crew arriving for the night shoots the cast was beginning to feel tense. I could pick up an air of excitement in everyone; good and bad. Some of them were nervous about how the subject matter would be received, others concerned about a new member of the cast joining, and a few were just thrilled to be doing something new.

Eric arrived in an understated fashion, which was not what I had expected. He slipped in under everyone's attentions and came to stand at my side as I watched the set dressers make their final adjustments. He took a deep breath in and I saw his nostrils flare before turning to me.

"Your scent is so enticing; I'm going to have trouble concentrating on anything else." Ignoring his comments I walked on set and commanded everyone's attention on me.

"This is Eric Northman, our newest cast member, he will be taking on the role of Alex Viking," I said gesturing to where he was standing. He nodded slightly to each of them and then turned his eyes back to me. "We have to film Hunter and Bronwyn's segments first and then move on to the rest of non-human cast."

It occurred to me as I stepped off set and back into the shadows of the studio that the non-human cast included Eric. His puppet was at the ready, as were Hunter, Bronwyn, Hoyt, Holly and Niall with his own creation, Duke Sir Duke. The first scene to shoot would be the introduction of Alex to the street as a new resident, and the downstairs neighbor of The Duke.

As a complete surprise to me, Eric and Niall seemed to hit it off as if there was an instant but unspoken respect between them. I didn't imagine it would lead them to sitting around talking football and girls, but then again I wasn't sure either of them would do those things anyways.

Eric seemed polished and professional, but did not take direction well and I attributed that to his nature. I was guessing it was uncommon for a vampire to take criticism very often. By the third take I had to step in and pull Eric aside; he was just about to rip a hole in my director. Eric took too many liberties and we were working on a short timetable.

"You have to keep your calm and please stick to the script. If a child asks you if you bring blood please don't say, 'Are you offering?' just stick to what is written on the page about drinking bottled fake blood. The goal here is to make children understand the dangers of vampires without inciting hatred and you are not doing a good job at either right now." I crossed my arms over my chest and looked up at him sternly through my eyebrows. He responded with a sly grin and headed back to his mark.

The other really important element to the show we needed the kids to shoot was the final musical number. Sam and I had come up with a fun new character to sing about vampires. She was a tall thin puppet with pale white skin, big dark sunglasses and short white hair. Our new creation, Lady Blah Blah, wore a pillbox hat and coat made out of G.I. Joe dolls, giving her a camo look. The song the writers had come up with for her to sing went like this:

_Blah Blah Blah –ah aaah_

_Blah Blah Blah –ah aaah_

_I've heard a little bit too much  
All of the people say so much (say so much)  
A dizzy twisted tale  
Can't find the truth, oh man, what are vampires?  
I'm really scared_

What's goin' on after dark?  
I need to know what it is I should do to  
Keep it cool. What's the right thing to say?  
Run away? Tell somebody? What's alright? Alright?

Chorus:

RE-LAX!  
Gonna be okay  
Tell an adult  
RE-LAX!  
Keep your distance  
Don't panic  
RE-LAX!  
Gonna be okay  
Re-r-r relax, relax, relax, just  
J-J-JUST RE-LAX!

Wish I could shut my eyes and be ok  
How do I turn and run away? (they drink blood right?)  
Control yourself babe

_Tell an adult they say  
And everything will be okay! _

_What's goin' on after dark?  
I need to know what it is I should do to  
Keep it cool. What's the right thing to say?  
Runaway? Tell somebody? What's alright? Alright?_

RE-LAX!  
Gonna be okay  
Tell an adult  
RE-LAX!  
Keep your distance  
Don't panic  
RE-LAX!  
Gonna be okay  
Re-r-r relax, relax, relax, just  
J-J-JUST RE-LAX!

When they come through the darkness onto the street remember to keep close to Mom and Dad

_Can't believe my eyes, they are not a fairytale  
They say they don't drink blood, just the bottled stuff now_

_When you stick close to home, and don't wander after dark_

_You'll be ok there's no need to panic_

_They don't read minds, like the papers say, they just want to stay _

_And there is no reason at all why we can't all get along  
In the meantime stay safe and let the grown ups deal with vampires  
Chorus_

_RE-LAX!  
Gonna be okay  
Tell an adult  
RE-LAX!  
Keep your distance  
Don't panic  
RE-LAX!  
Gonna be okay  
Re-r-r relax, relax, relax, just  
J-J-JUST RE-LAX!_

Because Eric hadn't been in any of the rehearsals and only had a written script I was concerned about what his reaction might be, but he seemed to be enjoying himself. I made a mental note to ask him how he got into puppeteering, because he had the practiced skill of a veteran. His creation became an extension of his arm; something I struggled with even after years of working with Louisey everyday. Niall was one of the few puppeteers I had seen who took to the craft as easily as Eric seemed to. Both men had such grace, but complete masculinity you couldn't help but stare.

While waiting for our last set re-dress of the evening Amelia joined me at my station, "So, when am I going to catch the two of you making out in the prop room?" She asked, gesturing with her chin in Eric's direction.

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Oh please, the two of you have been flirting ever since he got here."

"I have not. Besides, it's unprofessional for me to get involved with anyone on the show."

She made a sort of "harrumph" noise in her throat and then went back to not so subtly checking out Eric's backside. He seemed to notice, but she didn't look away. I began to wonder just how good his hearing was as his lips parted and his tongue slipped out to lick the rim of his mouth. It was entirely possible he had caught the entire exchange Amelia and I had shared and that thought made the color rise to my cheek.

With shooting wrapped and the cast and crew departing I wanted nothing more than to climb into my bed and try to get the six hours of sleep I'd learned to cope with. Bill stopped me on the way out and invited me out for a drink with some of the cast and crew. He was thinking about how he really wanted me to say yes because that would show Eric up. I declined.

As I approached my car I was a bit more cautious. I looked in all the windows and felt a good twenty feet in every direction before unlocking the door. As I turned the key a tap came at the window and made me jump in my seat, causing my head to bang into the roof again. I turned my aching skull to get a better view of who was outside my car. Eric's sexy smile was looking down at me. Trying to catch my breath that had escaped my body fright I rolled down the window again.

"I would be delighted if you would join me tonight. There is someone I would like you to meet;" he shot a knowing glance at me and added "assuming you can keep things professional."

**Note: I know that I said I was going to give you more of the episode here, but I decided to break it up a bit, so that there is some to go around once it goes to air, and once it gets Sookie in trouble…**


	4. Cut and Print

**Notes**: Thanks again for all of you who have added this story to faves or alerts, that totally floats my boat. Please keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think, what you are liking and what you are disliking, either way they make my day to know someone cares enough to let me know that they read it. Once again I must claim that I am sadly not the owner of Eric or anyone else in this work of fiction, but if I did I wouldn't change a thing about him. Charlaine Harris is my queen and I bow deeply to her. This instalment has been a long time coming and might have to hold all you wonderful readers off for a bit as I toy with the idea of hosting my own contest. In the mean time check out the Age Of Eric contest entries to see many versions of our favourite Viking throughout history.

I slept restlessly on Octavia's couch that night in anticipation of the nearing morning's rescue attempt. Claudine and Octavia had agreed to help along with a few other witches to make sure they could maintain the power required to get me in and out safely.

As I dressed I could feel the hum of magic in the air growing and the sickly sweet scent of the protection smell around me. Amelia had insisted on an extra bit of juice to ensure any humans were unable of harming me. It was useless against supes, but should any human lay a hand on me with malicious intentions they would suffer a headache so severe that it would force them to drop to their knees. Just long enough for me to get the hell out of the way.

"Are you sure about this?" Amelia asked me for the fourth time. "I mean I know you like him, but so much of this depends on you."

"I'm sure. If I don't finish this I'll be looking over my shoulder for the queen forever, and Hunter will never be safe." I sounded convincing, but I was scared out of my mind.

The plan seemed simple enough, but because I was essentially going in there alone it was a little nerve-racking. Amelia and the rest of the coven would set up across the street to cast the stasis spell on the queen's palace. Claudine would be ready with our get away car just outside the entrance, while I was supposed sneak in to find Eric, and hopefully Pam too. Being able to hear the thoughts of any humans that might happen to pass through the magic or should the palace be too closely guarded by Sophie-Anne's own witches I was at least able to detect someone from their thoughts before an attack.

Gathering all my courage I stepped out of the car and nodded to Claudine, not able to find the words to dismiss her. She sped off down the street and I was alone on the curb to take in the looming mansion before me. In the daylight it looked even more impressive. People passed by me on the sidewalk, not even looking up but I was sure that no matter how many times I would see it it would always make me marvel. The imposing gates stood before me and I could feel the power behind the walls, but could detect very little activity. The voids of night were all at rest now and besides a few humans trapped in the spell there was nothing more to pick up from such a distance.

Moving around the back of the property I could feel someone watching me. Turning to look I caught a glimpse of a man before he ducked behind a bush. As I approached his thoughts became clearer to me, he was a Fellowship of the Sun follower, sent to document the movements of Sophie-Anne's court; a camera slung around his neck for capturing what he could on film.

Being on the hit list of the Fellowship myself, I certainly didn't need to give them anymore ammunition against me, but it seemed the man took me for a tourist and was entrusted to take photos of those going in and out of the property only. Would have been helpful to have a vamp capable of glamouring him into getting lost but, I had the next best thing- acting experience.

"Hello?" My best bimbo voice broke the air between myself and the bush. "I see you there. Come on out now, I ain't gonna bite." My smile notched up higher when the head of the man popped out from behind the bush; there was no sign he knew who I was.

"Real funny," His voice was harsh in response. "I suppose you know what this place is, making jokes like that?"

"Yessir, I came here special to give these devils a piece of my mind, thinking they can come in here and take whatever they want," Making myself sound as indignant as possible I sneered at the building in front of me. "What about you? You aren't one of those fangbangers, are ya?"

"No mam!" He motioned for me to come closer and I caught his attraction at once. I fellow crusader on his mission who was young and pretty was quite a catch. In an effort to impress me he whispered his assignment to me, even showing off a membership card to his _church_.

"You notice anyone important go in there?" Batting my eyelashes.

"Last two nights this place has been hopping with excitement, lots of new faces and not all of them vamps either. Disgusting! This one blonde has been tramping around on the grounds during the day talking on her cell phone, but I haven't seen her yet today." He shook his head and I smiled at him in agreement, seeing the image of Hadley in his head.

"I realize you'd be risking giving away your mission, but I gotta get inside. Think you could kick up a fuss out here and cause a distraction?" Taking in his hesitation I pulled out his greatest fear and used it to my advantage. "I need to avenge my dead momma, murdered by one of the queen's lovers a few months back." I threw in some sniffles and a forced tear or two. If this went badly either he was gonna end up in pain, or I was.

"I couldn't let you go in there alone." His voice was steady, but I picked up his trepidation at the thought of actually engaging in a confrontation with vampires, even sleeping ones.

"In God's eyes we are all equal to do his work. I won't risk another life. Besides, they'll be sleeping I won't be in that much danger. Just act crazy for a few minutes." _That shouldn't be too hard._

"You are a brave woman. Here," he said, handing me his camera, "if I get caught I can't have this with me. If you get caught destroy it. God's work will be done." Darting off around the front of the building he ran up to the gates, rattling them and squawking like a chicken. I probably should have felt bad sending that man into trouble, but I had my own problems and I certainly didn't owe the Fellowship any favours. Besides, if the spell worked he wouldn't come to any harm... at least that's what I told myself. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled the memory chip out of the camera and crushed it under my heel. The camera I stashed under a tree; I hated waste and figured it might be picked up by someone down on their luck that could pawn it.

The whole area was fenced in but at least I could climb over without the street traffic watching me from the back side. My jeans got stuck momentarily and I had a second of sheer panic, envisioning myself hanging over the queen's gate come nightfall when someone would come and drag me in for a snack. Having a vivid imagination is great for television, but it doesn't always help you remain calm in worst-case scenarios. Dropping to the ground and pulling out some moves I had seen MacGyver do I somersaulted a few times before crawling on my belly the rest of the way across the lawn.

A cellar, which had probably been used for wine or preserves when the historic house had been owned by humans was dead ahead of me and I yanked it open. There were nothing but old empty shelves in the room and a sealed off passageway to the main house. I was at a dead end. Peeking out the door into the sunlight I searched for another entrance, but everything appeared to be very well secured. Accept for the tool shed not five feet to my left. Running as low to the ground as possible I reached the shed to find it teaming with helpful weapons. Choosing a hefty axe and a crowbar I made a dash back to the cellar where I chipped and pried at the old trapdoor.

With aching arms I pulled loose the last piece to find myself looking up from the floor of a library. The rug pushed aside and the hardwood destroyed I climbed out of my own little hidey hole into an empty room. Scanning for brain activity I was relieved to catch nothing on my own brand of radar.

Opening the heavy doors and peering into the hallway I slipped off my shoes and tiptoed down the marble floor.

"So far so good," I breathed to myself as I clung to the walls and hurried towards my target. Locating the area with the most voids seemed a likely place to start. They seemed to be coming from the old dining room which now served as a throne room of sorts. As I entered I could picture all the powerful vamps that had bowed respectfully to the queen, sitting behind the giant desk in front of me. It was obvious this room was meant to humble those who entered. The high ceilings stretched above me and large arched french doors that opened inwards made me feel tiny. A few human brains were buzzing in their forced sleep somewhere down the hall to my left but some deep breaths helped me centre myself.

Nearing the strongest concentration of vampires at rest I pressed my ear to the wall directly in front of me at the far-side of the room. It creaked in response and my panic rose to new levels. Spooked at the prospect of being discovered when I was so close to finding Eric, my eyes shot around the room, but revealed nothing.

Very carefully adding pressure to the wall I found a secret door that when pushed and released opened outwards revealing a stone staircase to a lower level. Since the house was built quite high I could only assume it was another cellar of some kind, but as I neared the bottom of the flight I could see it was much more than that. A number of opulently carved wooden beds lined the walls on top of elegant rugs, a chaise lounge and large pillows surrounded a low table with a chandelier above. The walls were covered in elaborate art and the largest collection of mardi gras masks I had ever seen. Two crude metal coffins were set in between the largest and most ornate beds.

Taking in so much indulgence had left me unaware of the rooms inhabitants; it dawned on me quite suddenly that this was the sleeping quarters of the queen's court. No doubt she had her own room for more intimate dealings, but it was clear she close, on occasion, to slumber in the company of her children. Two of the beds lay empty and I had to wonder if those had been the resting places of the oversized brothers Eric and Pam had dealt with on my lawn. The two most important looking beds were both occupied, one with a single male vampire who looked to be barely a man and the other with two bodies.

I turned to leave as fast as possible, but one of the sleepers in the shared bed had a mind humming with life. Peeking over the top of the post I caught the unmistakable face of my cousin Hadley, wrapped in the restraining embrace of what could only be the queen. I questioned attempting to wake her, but figured one missing captive would be bringing enough trouble down on myself. Next to my not-so beloved cousin I could see Eric's cell phone on the bed as well as a pair of leather gloves.

Another set of gloves lay on top of one of the two coffins to the side of the bed. Taking a closer look I realized they were in fact silver coffins, most likely to keep the occupant inside against their will. Sending a silent prayer to anyone listening I popped open the latch as quietly as possible to find Pam inside. The lid of the box was lined in silver, but at least she looked to be peacefully resting on fabric that protected the rest of her skin from the burning affects of the metal. Not sure if I would be able to wake her I stashed the gloves inside, closed the lid, and tried to push the coffin to a safer location. It was too heavy and awkward to manoeuvre amongst all the furniture.

Opening the second coffin I found what I had suspected- Eric. Looking just the same as he had the last time I had seen him. I was relieved to know he was unharmed.

Amelia's plan had worked so far, so I put my trust in her magic again and returned to the side of the bed where my cousin lay. Placing the sachet as instructed around her neck I watched for any signs of waking. Her humming brain began to slow and I knew the magic was doing its trick. With the right spell, Amelia had said, she would wake up thinking anything she saw or heard was a very strange dream. Either that, or a trip back to her drug induced days.

Snatching Eric's cell phone and shoving it into my pocket I returned to the side of my Viking. My last hope lay in the vial of blood Claudine had been a little reluctant to give. Uncorking it I waved the scent under Eric's nose, trying to keep it far away from the other vampires. If it could wake up one, it could wake them all up. His eyelids fluttered. I dipped my finger in, much to my distaste, and rubbed the blood on his lips. His tongue darted out and his eyes opened fully. Puzzled, he licked his lips again and scanned me with his gaze. As though unsure if I was real he reached out and touched my hand very slowly.

"Sookie?" His voice broke the eerie silence of the room.

I nodded, smiled, and put my finger to my lips, gesturing to the rest of the room with my arm.

Taking the vial from my hand and slamming back the two gulps it contained before I could speak Eric was fully alert. He looked a little dazed, and very in the mood, but that was going to have to wait. Directing his sight towards Pam he took my cues and swung her over his shoulder before turning back to me and pointing questioningly between me and my cousin. I assumed from his movements he was asking me if I wanted him to take her as well. I took one final look back and shook my head. He made a sort of shrugging movement that made him look very human then bounded up the stairs with Pam.

I hurried ahead to lead him back to my escape route under the library, but halfway down the hall I noticed he was no longer in-step with me. Crouched protectively over his vampire child his fangs were fully extended. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be able to read his mind.

Scanning, I picked up the frenzied brain nearby. I glanced at Eric and noticed his posture start to sag; Claudine had warned me that even if it worked as she suspected and woke him, it would only be temporary.

I couldn't just let him pass out in the hallway. Running to his side and crouching next to him I tugged his arm and he turned on me with a growl. Remembering where he was he looked down at Pam sleeping at his feet and pulled together enough strength to carry her to the hidey hole in the library floor. Stashing her inside I watched as Eric's eyes began to droop. I needed more blood, more fairy blood, fast.

Desperately I pulled the door to the library closed as Eric slipped into the hole. The brain was getting closer and I was helpless against it. The feeble lock wouldn't hold any determined person off for long but I threw it into place anyway and pulled the rug down into the cellar to cover my vampires.

The door began to rattle in the library above and I grabbed hold of the axe, just in case. Everything stopped suddenly and the only sound was my breathing. Knowing I couldn't physically drag Eric or Pam to safety I did the only thing I could think of. Cut myself.

Slicing my wrist with the blade of the axe I placed my arm against Eric's mouth. Any blood was better than no blood. He slowly began to suck and lick at my arm as he pulled me to him. I had a temporary moment of fear as his grip tightened, but after a few pulls he released me and opened his eyes fully. My human blood would be no where near as powerful as Claudine's, but at least he was awake. I slapped him hard across the face to get his focus, which was waning, but I think it hurt me more than him.

Holding his face between my palms I whispered heatedly, "we have to get Pam out of here, you need to carry her. It's daylight, so I am going to throw this rug over the two of you and you are going to run like never before across the lawn and over the fence. Got it?" My best 'strict-teacher' voice coming through in my words.

He nodded and I swung open the cellar door. An ungodly yelp came from him as the sunlight met his eyes and he cowered for a moment. With a stern push I forced him out onto the grass, shoved his cell phone in his pocket and made a run for it with my vampires close behind. I reached the fence first as Eric started to slow down.

"No!" I yelled, "Keep moving."

Reaching the shade of a tree beside the fence he seemed to regain some momentum as I struggled to get back over the gate. A grunt came from behind my right shoulder and suddenly I was lifted free of the metal bars high above the sidewalk. Eric used his flight to soar over the barrier, but with his stamina dwindling we couldn't stay in the sky very long.

With a slight crash I rolled onto the concrete to find the rug tossed over Pam and Eric beginning to smoke in the sunlight. Throwing myself on to him in an effort to cover his exposed skin the sound of an approaching car came to my rescue.

The huge woman I had come to see as my saviour opened the trunk and threw Pam inside, unrolling her from the rug and placing a smaller blanket over top. She then turned her superpowers on Eric, lifting him as though he were a child and shoving him on the backseat of the car, tossing the huge rug in as cover.

"Get in," Claudine chimed brightly at me, climbing into the driver's seat.

Opening the car door I heard another voice directed at me.

"Hey, bitch. Remember me?" Alcide's ex and the woman I had come to think of as the one who ruined my best friend's chance at happiness was standing right behind me.

"I'm a little busy right now," I stated with no indication of fear, even if she was holding the crowbar I had used to break open the trapdoor. "Maybe we can do this another time."

"I think now is the perfect time. The queen's security team is aware by now that you stole her prisoners and I have no doubt they have called in a witch or two to remove any spells you've got on the place." She was devilishly pleased with herself, but I had a weapon of my own.

"Claudine, you had better get them out of here. Take them to Amelia, she'll be able to sort them out. I'll be along shortly." Slamming the car door closed behind me I turned back to Debbie with a smile of my own as the car sped away.

Charging me with all her anger and arms extended ready to push me off the curb, I prepared to hold my ground and wait for the spell to take effect.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I stepped aside to answer it as my attacker tripped over my intentionally outstretched foot and hit the pavement.

"Hello?" I asked cheerfully, watching Debbie brush herself off. She seemed content to wait for me in hopes of beating me with my full attention.

"Sook? You OK? We came up against some resistance. There was some magic against us and we lost the stasis for a minute, we got it back, but it won't last long against this." Amelia's voice came at me through the line.

"I'm good, you don't have to hold the spells anymore. We're all out. I sent them ahead with Claudine, I'll be there in a few." She hung up and I turned my attention back to the irrational woman in front of me.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass." She sneered at me and took another charge. The moment her hands touched my skin the protection spell began its work and Debbie dropped to the ground with her head in her hands. "What the hell did you do to me, bitch?" She wailed at my feet for a moment and shook her head.

"Just a little magic. You still wanna kick my ass, or can we move on from this childishness? I can't imagine what you are so pissed about. You left Alcide!"

"He pushed me away. He said he couldn't commit to getting married so soon after taking charge of the pack. Said he needed time to be alone, sort things out. So I found someone else, and not two weeks later he's out with you!"

"Pot, meet kettle," I gestured with my hands to signify the imaginary objects. I might have pitied her in that moment, but instead of crying she got to her feet and raised her hands as if prepared for a boxing match.

I was not a skilled fighter like Eric or Pam, but I could hold my own if I had to. Being a telepath led to enough school yard tiffs to pick up a thing or two. Pushing my sleeves up I looked around and noticing for the first time we had the attention of a small crowd. People who were not accustomed to seeing two grown women wrestle were forming a very loose circle around us. One young man was hoping someone's top would get ripped off, but most of the others were trying to decide just how far they were going to let things get before they jumped in. The popular opinion seemed to be to allow one or two punches thrown. Most of the women were viewing me as the home-wrecker and I knew they had only caught Debbie's most recent comments.

"Debbie," I said, trying to talk her down and put an end to all the attention she was bringing on me, "I know it's easy to see it that way, but I'm not with Alcide, he was just doing me a favour."

"By taking you out dancing and putting his paws all over you in the parking lot?" She spat the words at me with venom.

I fell a few points in the eyes of the female spectators and was seen in a whole new, slutty light, by the males watching. Males with overly active imaginations that I tried my best to block out.

"I needed his help to look for someone at the bar and was afraid to go alone. The kissing was all an act to make you jealous, he was upset about seeing you, he just wanted to hurt you. I think you need to stop lying to yourself, he knew you were seeing other men while you were with him." Clearly I chose the wrong strategy when dealing with Debbie because not one second after the words left my mouth I tasted blood on my tongue. Looking up from where I had been knocked to the sidewalk I saw Debbie massaging her fist, the fist she had just rammed into my face.

The cut on my lip burned, but I found my feet to marvel at the fact that the spell had failed to work twice. Considering myself a rational woman I wouldn't normally lower myself to Debbie's level, but after losing my show, seeing my career destroyed, being sold out by my cousin, and having to deal with the stress of a highly dangerous rescue, I decided hair pulling and kicking wasn't beneath me when it came to Debbie. That bitch deserved a good ass kicking.

As I prepared to dish out a little violence of my own the crowd was broken up by some important looking men. Bulletproof vests, helmets, guns, and batons strapped on to black clad bodies; the SWAT team had arrived to deal with two rowdy women? The crowd moved away quickly as the men in uniform surrounded me and my combatant.

A smug grin spread across Debbie's face as she stepped back and motioned to me.

"She's the one you want."

The swarm of security guards moved in and grabbed me by the arms, escorting me back inside. I knew there was no hope of escaping them, but was cheered to see them also man-handle Debbie into the building. My thoughts at the moment did not turn to regret at the possibility of not seeing my family or friends again, all I could think of was how pissed I was over not getting in a single punch.

The woman I desired to beat with my own shoe and I were both restrained (a little too close together for my liking) in chairs with ropes binding us to our seats. My foul-mouthed company raged for over an hour about being mistaken for someone else. No one seemed to be bothered by her screams besides me. With her voice growing hoarse she gave in and resolved to blame me for her most recent troubles.

"This is all your fault," she threw the words at me.

"Really? Because I seem to remember you making a scene. Maybe you should stop blaming me for everything that is wrong with your life and own up to what you've done. The way I see it you have only yourself to thank for this situation." I was really stretching my snarky muscles.

"I was the one who told them about their missing prisoners, and now I get the treatment of a slave. Fucking vampires. Alcide was right about that, but his taste is still in question when it comes to a freak like you."

"His taste is definitely in question. Exhibit A," I said nodding to indicate her with my chin.

We didn't talk anymore after that, but I didn't need Debbie to talk to find out exactly what had happened. From what I could piece together apparently Sophie-Anne put a reward out for me within the supe community of my fair state. Keeping the valuable truth of my telepathy secret she insisted she wanted me for harming one of her children (which wasn't exactly a lie). Debbie, having dated the werewolf pack leader of Shreveport she had all kinds of interesting contacts and when she learned of the reward and her chance to get back at me she took it. Practically dancing over here to tell them she knew of my involvement with Alcide she planned to turn me in. Aware I might be protected she simply wanted to sell the information to the queen, but she was met with opposition at the gates and when she was finally allowed entrance she had to wait for one of the queen's daylight minions to arrive and meet with her. Then, some idiot (the Fellowship follower I had sent) started kicking up a fuss at the gates by impersonating an array of barnyard animals and she took her chance to snoop around- only to come across me and my daring rescue; leading to her own capture.

Hours passed without seeing another soul, but then the windows began to darken and the building became alive. The preparation of the queen's awakening seemed to be quite the process as servants and security moved about the house. An elaborate wooden table was brought into the room as well as two antique cushioned chairs to sit opposite my own and Debbie's. A number of humans were brought in to line the walls; most of them looked all to willing to become McPeople at Sophie-Anne's private buffet and I suspected that was exactly their intent. With one last hurried movement by the queen's team she was shown into the room with great flourish.

Dressed simply in a navy pinstripe suit she looked like a teenage girl who had raided her mother's closet in hopes of landing her first job interview, but her presence was anything but childlike. She commanded the attention of everyone with her total dominance over her followers. As her chair was pulled out for her she sat directly across from me and for the first time I noticed who was with her. Like a shadow my cousin Hadley mirrored the queen's movements and came to stand behind her to await instruction. I wanted to speak to her, but I feared what might happen should I acknowledge her before paying respect to vampire royalty.

With as much movement as I could manage I nodded to the vampire across the table. She seemed to take me in for a long time, scanning me from top to bottom and vise versa. When at last he spoke I had been staring back at her for sometime.

"So, Sookie, I understand you have an attachment to Eric Northman? Enough of an attachment to violate my home with magic and steal him out from under my nose. How much time did you think that would buy you? Eric is my subject, he is under my rule, not yours." Before I could say a word she went on and I sealed my lips again. As young and pretty as she looked I could feel the ruthlessness in her and knew how it was she managed to hold her position. "I admire what you have tried to do, you are bold and brave, and I like that," she seemed to examine me further as she squinted and tilted her head from side to side. "Andre?"

The young male vampire I had seen sleeping in the bed next to her own approached and withdrew a small knife from his pocket. I squirmed. Debbie, who had been silent (much to my surprise) up until now chose this moment to speak.

"Cut me loose. I delivered her to you."

Andre glanced at her, then the queen, who gave him a hard stare in answer with silent communication. Both ignored Debbie's request and she began to thrash in her chair. Without so much as a gesture from his master the young male vampire slapped my fellow captive across the face with the back of his hand so hard the woman stopped moving altogether. His knife turned towards me again.

Pulling my wrist from its bindings he placed the blade to the very same cut I had made myself in order to feed Eric. The wound opened easily as the crimson liquid flowed to the surface. Licking the blood from the knife and then my arm Andre stared back at his maker for confirmation of the question in his eyes. She nodded.

Taking two more pulls from my arm he moaned with pleasure that spiked my heart to race out of fear. Removing his mouth he put the blade to his own forearm and cut just as deeply.

"Drink," he commanded.

My objections and repulsion were rising, but my fear overwhelmed me and I bowed my head to press my mouth to his bloody flesh. The metallic liquid was cold and thick on my lips and I resisted sucking at the wound as long as possible. A hand on the back of my head pressed my face closer and forced my mouth open in response.

The room was instantly plunged into darkness and an alarm sounded. The deafening cry of the security system momentarily stunned the room as the pitch of night was pierced with the red flashing of the intruder alert. A bloody glow descended on the room and the dinner menu fled into the halls. Hadley, the queen, and Andre became still and cautious. Debbie was still out cold beside me. The vampires crouched as the protective embrace of the queen went around my cousin and Andre's iron bars wound around my own body.

The alarm stopped wailing and the silence became ominous as my abductors scanned every direction for a clue as to what was coming for them. Hadley began to weep in the near darkness and her sobs took the place of silence. She sputtered something about being sorry as Sophie-Anne slapped her hand around the crying woman's mouth. The sound of my heartbeat became thunderous as I looked into Hadley's tearful eyes. She was very aware of how my ability worked and knew that she could send me her thoughts with direct intention.

"_I'm sorry, Sookie. It was the only way to protect Hunter. You would have done the same if you could have children. The deal was for me and you, Remy doesn't know I wasn't coming back. And now we are going to die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Her words flowed through my head and I was stung by her reminder that I would never be a mother, and therefore would not understand her choice. My concentration was broken by the sound of screaming and yelling on the other side of the doors.

My bonds were freed and I was momentarily out of the chair until the steel grip of Andre replaced them and I was being moved, along with Hadley to the far end of the room. The sounds of chaos were getting nearer. With a signal from Sophie-Anne, her minion shifted his grip on me to one hand and tore open the wall with the other. A gaping hole led us into another room and the process continued with speed until we reached the hidden passageway to the queen's chamber below. I didn't see how trapping ourselves in this place was going to be of any help against attack, but no one was going to ask my opinion. Andre released me and began to barricade the stairwell with everything in the room while the queen packed a suitcase. Hadley sat stunned in the corner of the room with her knees at her chest.

All the screaming and panic had come to a halt above us, but neither vampire stopped working at their tasks. The child of Sophie-Anne was nearing me again and I was in his arms before I could move. Hadley was swept off her feet by the queen once again and we were carried to the outer wall of the chamber where I could make out a small area of the wall that was a slightly different shade. Andre pushed on the spot with his shoulder to reveal a tunnel. It was obvious we would have to crawl through single file because it was only large enough for one person to fit through. I was deposited in the opening and simply told, "go."

As I turned to take in the task before me, a blow struck the room with so much force it demolished the barricade and all the furniture in its wake. The blonde head of my Viking vampire appeared through it. He was holding something in his hand that I couldn't quite make out in the near darkness, but as he released it with great accuracy I saw it clearly as it rolled across the room and knocked Sophie-Anne to her feet, my cousin still in her arms. The head of one of the many "swat team" guards served as a great weapon. Taking in the situation Eric stepped aside to reveal Pam emerging from the stairway right on his heels. She smiled with a deviousness that reminded me how much she enjoyed a good fight.

Sophie-Anne regained her footing almost immediately. Nearing the tunnel I was still perched in she shoved Hadley in with me, forcing my view to be obstructed. Climbing over my kin I could see Eric battling the queen and Pam struggling to combat Andre.

Andre was impossibly fast and that made Pam lose her hold on him, but she was certainly holding her own against a vampire that was clearly much older than she.

Eric was bloody from head to toe, but so far as I could tell very little of it seemed to be his own. From somewhere unseen the queen produced a silver dagger and began to slash at my Viking with it, making more than a cut or two. But his swiftness was too much for her and he cleverly ducked aside as she swung at him again. With blinding anger she moved in on him from above with a deadly stab, but in cartoon fashion my clever vampire pulled the rug out from underneath her, literally. She went crashing to the floor. As Eric pounced to make his final attack a strained cry came from Pam and he abandoned his victorious moment to free his child from the vice of Andre's arms.

As both maker and child tore into Andre's flesh with their teeth he released Pam and drove his fist hard into Eric's chest. Pam regained her fighting stance and took a running jump at her foe, only to be yanked backwards by Sophie-Anne. With a clasp on the younger female's leg she dragged Pam to her with a fierce hold.

Eric caught hold of Andre's arms and pulled in opposite directions with frightening force. Released from their owners body they fell limp and bloody to the floor. My stomach turned as I fought to keep my eyes on the fight. The defenceless vampire stumbled as his maker released her hostage and flew to his side.

Looking on her attackers with a seething hatred and back to her bloody child she growled. Pam's leg was tattered and she limped slightly as she moved to Eric's side, surveying the damage he had done. A smug smile parted her lips and she turned her back to the queen.

Springing from her perch on the floor next to her beloved child Sophie-Anne pounded her legs into Pam's back, sending her into the wall and out of conscienceness. Eric's own bloodlust rushed to the surface as he rounded on his queen. The two began to circle each other waiting for an opening to present itself. Andre stirred on the floor at the mouth of the tunnel, distracting Eric enough for Sophie-Anne to bring him down. She reached beside her for something to impale him with as she pinned him to the ground with her legs.

Frantically I watched and scrambling from the safety of the tunnel I located a splintered piece of wood that had once been Andre's bed. With all the force in me I shoved downward, through the vampire's back and into his heart. If Sophie-Anne was going to take Eric from me I was going to ensure her love was gone as well. As the stake reached his unbeating heart the queen made a move to strike her own blow against my Viking, but as her child expired before me she gasped and reached for her chest in response.

Eric took this moment to drive a piece of the barricade shrapnel into her neck and forcibly remove the head of his queen.

Taking a quick look to ensure my safety Eric nodded and moved with the sluggishness of a tired man. He reached for Pam, turning her over in his arms and assessing her injuries. She seemed to come to at his touch and even found the strength to wink at her maker. Knowing Eric's attachment to me she gestured to him to check me out while regaining her balance.

Rising from my place on the floor next to what was once Andre I stretched out my arms to Eric and as his surrounded me in return I let out a breath and relaxed into his body.

"I was so scared. I hoped you would come, but I didn't know what to think." Silent tears rolled down my cheek and dripped on to Eric's shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

"I will always come for you," he whispered. Inhaling the scent of my hair and burying his face in my neck I could feel his desire rise, but knowing it was not the time he brought himself down to meet my eye. Taking my face in his hands he wiped my tears with his thumbs, smiled, and said, "Are you ready to leave?"

Hadley was still crouched in the tunnel, not speaking or moving. I stepped towards her and patted her shoulder but she didn't stir. Turning to Eric with panic on my face he moved past me and threw her over his shoulder rolling his eyes at me as he stepped towards the staircase and our exit. I understood his objections, Hadley had given us all up, and as soon as we were free I was going to get all the details from her one way or another, but for now she was family- and I had too little to leave them at the mercy of Sophie-Anne's remaining vampires.

Pam followed after as I made my way up to the more public areas of the house. With Eric in the lead he didn't waste anytime scooting me out to the lawn. No time to stop and look at the carnage he and Pam had managed to inflict- I saw enough in those first few steps to keep my eyes firmly fixed on Eric's bum all the way out the front door.

Once clear of the house my Viking reached into his pocket and made two very quick phone calls. The first I picked up clearly hearing Amelia on the other end of the line and thanking God she was OK. Eric made the call brief by explaining we would be back soon and for her to go ahead home.

The second call was more mysterious and rapid. I tried to make out what was being said, but Eric was speaking too quickly for me to pick up anything clearly. Shooting Pam a questioning look, she just shook her head and motioned to her maker.

"Later," he said in response after disconnecting the call.

His purposeful pace struck up again and I hurried to keep up with his long legged stride. Even burdened with the weight of my cousin and his attempts to walk at a human tempo Eric was too quick for my significantly shorter limbs. Pam swept me off my feet from behind and moved instep with Eric before I had an opportunity to complain. Her movements began to mirror his and he winked at the both of us before rocketing into the sky. Pam took off in a run with me gripping her neck in response. Normally I would have objected to being carried, but I knew there was no chance of keeping up with her inhuman speed. She held me to her for only a few moments before setting me down beside Amelia's car, which had appeared out of the blurred landscape of the vampire's dash.

"Well, get in," she said climbing into the driver's seat.

I shook myself before folding my legs into the small vehicle.

"Thanks a lot, Pam, for coming after me."

"You did the same for me, but I suspect Eric had more to do with that than I did. You're not so bad for a breather, you know." She shrugged her response, never taking her eyes off the road and I couldn't help but grin at her sentiment.

Relaxation washed over me and I found my breathing come naturally again. I sunk back into the seat and closed my eyes. Replaying the events of the day wouldn't help anything so I tried to block it out and concentrate on the future. There was so much to clean up still, not to mention my being out of work, the Fellowship wanting my head, Eric being portrayed in the media as bloodthirsty, and Hunter.

_Hunter!_ My body screamed at me as I reached for my cell phone. With fumbling hands I fought to dial Remy's number. Pam reacted to my odd behaviour with a stern mouth and sceptical brows. I ignored her and listened closely to the ringing on the other end of the line. Five rings and no answer. The machine clicked on and the familiar voices of my cousin, her husband, and my nephew came through in the cutesy recording they had set for their voicemail. I must have made a grunting or growling sound out of annoyance because Pam seemed to catch on to my frustrations.

"He's fine," she spoke nonchalantly about something very important to me and it was somewhat infuriating. "The blood, remember? He's had mine. I'd know if anything were amiss."

I nodded silently as I set my face to keep my happiness in check.

"Thank you for that too. It must be difficult for you."

"As long as he is in this world I will be able to find him, and now, while it is fresh I sense him, but as time goes on it will fade to a shadow and I will have to try harder to keep tabs on him. Our connection is not as strong as I have never tasted him. He didn't seem to go off the rails or develop any superhuman abilities so far as I can tell. It's not so bad really, and he's usually in bed by the time I want to get into anything fun. Just don't start crying again. OK?" She shot me a look of worry as if I might spring open like a jack-in-the-box at any moment and express my gratitude with a shower of affection for her.

Setting my jaw and forcing I agreed to her terms and very shortly after we arrived back at Octavia's house to rendezvous with my other allies.

Amelia didn't wait for me to make it up to the house before wrapping her arms around me and squeezing to her chest, choking me with her collarbone in the process. I patted her on the back reassuringly and she loosened her hug opting to take my hand and lead me back inside. I could tell she was a bit freaked about letting me out of reach again and I felt optimistic for the first time in days knowing I was surrounded by love.

With everyone assembled: Me, Eric, Pam, Amelia, Octavia, Hadley, and the three other witches; Bob, Holly and Audrey, my roommate began to explain that Eric had been the one to form the plan and come through as hero after she herself had let me get captured.

"I'm sorry, Sook. It was stupid of me to drop the protection spell with you still there. You said you were on your way and I was just so tired... I don't even know what to say." Her hanging head was pulsing with the pain she was inflicting on herself rehashing the thoughts about what could have happened to me.

"I told you to go ahead and I didn't even think about you having to keep the protection spell up. I'm the one who got myself into that mess. Really, you guys did everything exactly right and I can't thank you enough, all of you." I scanned the faces of the room, some I knew well and others I had just met, but every single one of them had saved my life and Eric's and there was no way I could ever forget them. "If I had just left Debbie there without another word everything would have gone according to plan, it was my pride that got me in trouble."

"Sounds like Eric is rubbing off on you," Pam snickered from across the room. He grinned in response. "Pretty sure there's more he hopes to rub too," she added. My face reddened and Eric gave me a sly smile without parting his lips.

Having lightened the mood considerably everyone seemed to relax. Accept Hadley, who was still not speaking. She sat in the chair she had been placed in and stared out from dead eyes. I really wanted to hear about everything that had happened while I was a prisoner, but not as much as I wanted to know why any of it had been necessary. I could get Eric's version of the events later.

No one spoke as I crossed the room and placed my hands on the sides of Hadley's head. She could be strong willed and strong minded when it came to telepathy, having lived with it for so long, but I found no resistance at my attempts to access her thoughts. She allowed me to sort through her memories as if she wanted me to see things her way, and I tried to.

I saw the queen visit her while Remy was out, she wanted me and now she wanted her lover back as well. The deal was struck; to keep Hunter safe forever Hadley would agree to once again come to the queen and live as her lover for a time until she was ready to be made vampire. As one of the queen's children they would have a strong bond, one that meant Hadley would be at the mercy of the queen forever. They would share their own telepathy and Hadley would remain young and beautiful in the queen's eyes for as long as she wanted her. Sophie-Anne still had a great interest in possessing a human with my abilities and after years of searching she was not about to give me up so easily. So, naturally I was the other part of the bargain.

To test her loyalty Hadley was put in charge of the shifters and weres that Sophie-Anne used for dirty daytime jobs she wanted to keep quiet. Many of them were willing to ignore pack rules in order to make some cash, no matter who was paying. The queen enlisted them to retrieve Eric and Pam during their daylight sleep and bring them to her mansion in New Orleans. Holding them as prisoner, she planned to have Eric lure me there. But, when both he and Pam refused she predicted my feelings would be just as strong and intended to use them as bait to draw me in. She was not expecting my magical backup or my daytime tactics.

I floated back to my own mind with a full understanding of Hadley's actions; I couldn't hold it against her for wanting to keep Hunter safe, no matter the cost. If he had been my child I'd have done the same, but I couldn't speak for the others. With parting words in my cousin's brain I forgave her and reassured her of her son's continued safety.

The room was still silent as everyone watched me depart and Hadley return to herself slowly. She hung her head and cried. No one added comfort and I understood their thoughts. Excusing herself she left the room and took refuge on the porch.

Holly slipped into the kitchen behind her and returned with a glass of water, handing it to me with a soft smile. The tension in the space made tiny by so many bodies lessened as I gulped back the cool liquid. I thanked her and turned back to Amelia to get the full story of the rescue.

"Well, Eric-"

"You need to hear this." Hadley had entered from the porch interrupting Amelia's words and with quick movements she switched on the radio next to her. After fiddling with the dial to find the desired station a voice came over the waves.

"_... is dead at the scene. In what appears to be a horrific crash Theodore Newlin and his wife of thirty-two years, Jessica have died of their injuries. No one is certain what caused the crash as of yet and the Newlins vehicle was the only one involved. The Dallas police assure us they will investigate the accident but say it was most likely caused by brake failure. In other news..."_

Hadley switched the radio off and looked around the room as if hoping for a pat on the head or a biscuit.

"Well, I think your favour just got called in," Pam said, looking up at Eric.

All eyes turned to him and then to me.


	5. Showtime! insert Jazz Hands here

Chapter 5

**Notes: The usual: No beta, I own nothing. I bow to the genius that is Ms. Harris. Please feed my review habit and help me become a better writer. Thanks again for all the readership and alerts.**

I had seen the episode many times; through the transition from script to scene, in the editing suite and finally at the last cut, but I still tuned in to catch the program go to air. Some people might find it odd for a professional to have a TV in their office, but in my line of work it was a necessity. It's not like I was using it to watch soaps (besides that one week that my VCR broke and I was going to miss Y&R, but that was it). Sam came in just as the comforting sound of the children's choir singing the theme song was coming on. As the titles appeared he pulled up a chair and sat down next to me.

The opening number had both Sam and I tapping our feet and I knew I would be singing "in your jammies" for the rest of the day. Niall's introduction of Alex as his new downstairs neighbor was perfect and I was sure Alex was on his way to charming so many. Showing the coffin Alex used for sleeping in was a bit of a gamble, but I think the overall effect and the desire for the reality to hit home made it work. I was so pleased with the result of everything I had worked so hard for.

The animation roll that introduced both the letter of the day (V) and the number of the day (23) were just starting up when my phone rang. I planned to ignore it and either let it go to voicemail or have one of the girls in the reception pool pick it up. Sam leaned over and took a look at the caller ID, it was an inside line, most likely one of the executives with the network.

"Sookie Stackhouse" I answered.

"Sookie, it's Reggie here. Listen, I've got Entertainment Tonight on the line and they wanna get an exclusive interview with our new cast member right away. They are planning to devote ten minutes to our show and I want you to put it together. This is big news for us. I'll have all the details sent over to you right away."

"No problem, I'll get right on that."

Hanging up, I turned to Sam. He must have seen the look of worry on my face, "what is it Chere?" He asked.

"Entertainment Tonight wants to do a spotlight on our show. Reggie wants me to set it up. They wanna interview Eric, well Alex actually, but same thing really."

"I'm not seeing a problem here…"

"It's fine, I'll sort it out." I mumbled before turning off the TV and ushering Sam to the door. He seemed confused, but decided it was better not to ask.

Once I was alone I tried to contact Eric's representative. I made a mental note to ask him next time we were together just what it was Bobby Burnam did. Right away the line picked up and not a second after giving him my name was I promptly put on hold. What kind of pretensous jerk has a hold feature on their cell phone? I drummed my fingers on my desk while watching the clock and finally after holding for three minutes I'd had enough. Just as my finger reached out to depress the button a voice came over the line.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Yeah, right.

I explained that I needed Eric to be available for some promotion for the show after the shoot tonight. The list of questions and approtiate answers would be completed by myself and all Mr. Northman was required to do was perform them as instructed.

"Out of the question."

"I'm sorry? Don't you even want to ask him first? There is a clause about promoting the show in his contract, so unfortunately he doesn't have a choice."

"Mr. Northman will only agree to a satellite or video conferencing interview, no face to face. Also he is only to be referred to as Leif in the media."

"Fine. Have him ready." I hung up before he had time to respond. I could play his games too. Never having met the man I didn't know what he looked like, but based on his personality and manners I imagined he was a balding little man with a spare tire around the middle and maybe even a lazy eye. He didn't do well with the ladies and he possibly lived in his mother's basement, or even above her garage. An angry little man who liked to push people around on borrowed power. If I wasn't a lady I would give him a good smack upside the head.

By the end of the day I had smoothed things over the network about the interview, arranged the details with E.T. to have Mary Hart speak to Eric via satellite from our studio, and approved the questions provided. My character pieces had been shot and I'd overlooked the latest script featuring a repeat appearance by Lady Blah Blah. The music team had done a wonderful job with her latest song tackling bed wetting, titled Pee Pants. They were tossing ideas around about upcoming songs for her such as, Soak Your Face about the importance of bath time, and Outer Space (that one is pretty self explanatory).

It was getting dark and the crew changes were in progress when I started to get nervous. Technically, I was Eric's boss and I'd kissed him, or rather allowed him to kiss me, on Friday. Now it was Monday and I didn't know how to behave when I saw him again. Was this something I could just ignore? Would he bring it up? Or should I beat him to it? How could I avoid anyone catching on to our attraction? Anyone besides Amelia that is, she had begged for details after every night out with Eric. I let her imagine the best and worse case scenarios.

Bill was chatting me up about anything he could think of when Eric arrived. He took little interest in my potential suitor. When the director called for everyone to stand on their marks Eric hung back and whispered to me as he passed by.

"I don't think he's right for you. He pretends to be a good man, but really he is a, what's the word? Douche?"

I snorted a little as I tried to hold in a laugh. Before I had time to correct him, maybe even offer a counter opinion and point out Eric's own doucheyness he was on mark smirking at me. As soon as the take was done he sauntered back over and placed his hand gently on the small of my back. I tried to shrug it off, but he didn't move.

"I take it you got my instructions about the interview?" Talking about business was a good way to change the subject from my love life.

"I did."

"You know, you could make things a little easier. Or at least say thank you. I busted my butt getting that interview set up to your specifications. I'll tell you who is a douche, that Bobby guy, now he's a douche. What does that guy even do? Is he your agent, your lawyer, what?"

"He handles my daytime affairs, nothing more. Was he rude to you?" Eric's hand slipped from my back to graze my butt cheek before reaching for his phone.

I was about to reproach him, but a quick scan of everyone's thoughts reassured me that no one had seen anything. When I returned my focus to Eric he was already on the line with who I assumed must be Bobby. A very commanding voice floated from his mouth. Bobby was getting quite the lesson in manners. I could hear his respectful tone through the receiver and more than once he used the word "master." That put me off a bit. I was a bit annoyed by the entire conversation, after all I was a grown woman and if that man wanted to be rude to me I could handle it myself.

I told Eric as much when he hung up. Mostly he seemed confused by my defensiveness, but offered that it wasn't personal. He simply didn't want this man being rude to any of his associates. My cheek flushed with embarrassment and I turned away, pretending to examine my clipboard more closely. Clearly whatever had happened between us was not as serious as I had considered it to be.

I didn't speak to him again accept in character for the rest of the shoot. He didn't offer anything more on the subject either. We wrapped early and prepared the set for Eric's, or rather Alex's interview with Mary Hart. The lights had been pre-set and with exception of the single camera operator, myself, and Sam the studio was going to be clear. The noise of everyone's thoughts thinned as they went to their dressing rooms to unwind, but I distinctly heard the inner voice of Bill as he trailed behind. Yet again he was feeling bitter about Eric's sudden stardom and he had a fleeting thought about finding some way to reclaim his status. I didn't give it much thought. Men have always been slaves to their pride.

An ear piece was given to Eric so he could catch what I was saying on headset. Sam was in the booth and I sat just off set with a monitor. With the technical side handled we were ready to begin. Mary and Eric were introduced before rolling and he was very well behaved, much to my surprise. His excellent memory helped the interview run smoothly and I didn't have to prompt him once with the responses as they were written. However, Mary began to ask questions we had not discussed.

"Have you made any special friends here on the Blvd, Alex? Anyone in particular you are interested in getting a taste of?"

"As a matter of fact Mary, I do have my eye on someone. Louisey Anna has a delicious aroma." The puppet responded with Eric's smooth voice, leaning it's face in it's hands.

"Eric," I hissed in the earpiece. "These are not approved questions. You will listen for me to prompt you with the correct responses or we will end this interview right now."

I saw his head nod slightly and I took it to mean he was ready to cooperate. But, there was something in his grin made me think otherwise.

"Do you fear that revealing too many secrets could put you in jeopardy with some angry vampires?" Mary probed.

Suddenly E.T. had become sixty minutes? Was she serious? I had sent over some clips so they could edit the piece in an upbeat and fun way, now I was leery as to what they were planning to do with the footage.

"Eric, I'm shutting this interview down." As I stood to interrupt, citing the lateness of the hour for our reason, Eric reacted and Alex was speaking again.

"I would be more worried about the angry humans, than the vampires. You don't see many of my kind inciting violence and calling it religion." The puppet ceased to be anything but Eric in that moment. He wasn't playing a part anymore.

Stepping into the camera's eye line I caught a shocked look on the interviewer's face as I ended the feed. Sam was in the booth disconnecting the call and apologizing for having to cut things a bit short. Not a moment later he was on the floor shouting at Eric.

"What were you thinking? We can't have your character commenting on politics! You arrogant asshole!"

Eric snarled in response. I didn't want to get in the middle, but there weren't a whole lot of choices. They started to circle each other, with me in the middle. Holding up my hands I yelled.

"Shut up, both of you!" Their startled expressions lasted for only a second and then they began glaring at each other again. "Eric, you should have listened to me. Sam, I can handle this. Everyone needs to calm down and go home. I'm going to count to three and by God you two had better be walking in separate directions by the time I get done."

Sam ran his hands through his hair, took a deep breath and moved his stare from Eric to me. Eric grumbled loudly and slipped his hands into the pockets of his extremely tight jeans.

"One."

Nothing.

"Two."

Sam broke his gaze and turned his face towards the door.

"Two and a half."

Both of them turned to leave as I reached Three.

Sam and Eric were both gone by the time I got to my car and headed home. For the first night after work in what felt like forever I was not spending the evening with Eric and my childhood idol turned vamp. When I reached the house I was surprised to see Amelia's car in the drive. I'd picked up as the cast was clearing out that she would be headed over to Tray's place.

The sound of her sniffles was intentionally loud enough for me to hear as I walked in. She wanted me to ask what happened because she was itching to tell me all about it. That much was clear. Tray had done something, but I did what any best friend would do and went straight to the kitchen for a tub of Ben and Jerry's Chunky Monkey (her favorite), before grabbing another box of tissue on the way to the couch.

"You want to tell me about it?" I asked enough though I had picked up a lot of it already.

Taking the ice cream from me she nodded and dove in. As I had already discovered Tray had blown her off. In between gulps of her frozen comfort, she told me all about his strange behavior. Apparently Amelia had planned to take him out to a car and motorcycle show (he had a passion for fixing them up), but she wanted it to be a surprise. She didn't say so out loud, but she had splurged on some new lingerie for the occasion. When she arrived at his place after she finished the shoot he was out. She tried his cell phone, but there was no response. She came home and tried again an hour later. A woman answered.

It's true that I can pick up pictures and images from someone's mind, so as she told me about the mystery woman I scanned her thoughts for the exact memory. As I suspected, the woman's voice sounded normal, if not a bit worried, but not the way Amelia had described it to me. She had twisted the events as we all do when we have already imagined the worse. This was not the breathless and raspy voice of a woman answering her lover's phone in the throws of ecstasy.

"I mean, it's not like I'm in love with him or anything. Why am I so upset about this?" She shivered, trying to get her voice in control. Amelia was always very good at distancing herself from men before they got too close, but this time I suspected she was in fact in love with him. "You were right; I should never date guys at work."

"Don't trade him in just yet. Maybe there is a good explanation." Like all girlfriends it was my job to come up with alternate, if not comforting ideas as to why another woman would answer a man's phone. "Maybe it was his sister."

"He doesn't have a sister." I opened my mouth to offer another suggestion when she cut me off. "Or a mother, plus she didn't sound motherly."

"Maybe he was in a terrible accident and it was a nurse at the hospital, she answered his phone hoping it was someone who could come down and hold his hand, but the cell phone battery died after you hung up on her and so she couldn't call you back and explain."

"Maybe, but his car was there."

"Maybe he was out for a walk and got hit by a bus."

"Yeah, he went for a walk to pick me some wildflowers in the moonlight and it was dark so the driver didn't see him, and now he is whispering my name to a nurse as they try to track me down."

Her mood lightened as we came up with alternate versions of the story. It was amusing to think that she was relieved imagining him being terribly injured rather than having a love affair with another woman.

"Do you think maybe at work on Monday you could just do a little fishing in his head for me? I mean, I would never ask, but I really want to know what's going on."

I squirmed a little. It was a very uneasy thing, having to take a peek in her boyfriend's head might make me see things about her I would rather not. Worst of all what would I tell her if her suspicions turned out to be true? As I considered her request she looked at me with her sad puppy dog eyes, begging for my help. At one moment she actually whined out a little whimper. I consented at last.

"I'll try, but I can promise I'll get anything." She perked up like a happy little dog and then clapped her hands rapidly to express her excitement.

The next morning I swung by to pick up Hunter as he was scheduled for an extra touring session with his teacher. Still on edge about Eric and Sam I said very little. In fact, I almost forgot he was there and let my shields down completely.

"Don't worry Auntie Sookie, everything will be ok." Hunter's little voice said.

"Thanks sweetie. I'm sure it'll be fine." I replied.

"I'm glad we can do this together, Auntie."

"I like driving to work with you too." Suddenly, I realized I hadn't said a word at all. Hunter and I had just carried out a conversation in my head.

Pulling over immediately at the side of the road I turned to him, looked in his eyes and probed with my mind. He sent me sunny thoughts and told me not to worry about Sam and Eric. He liked Eric; he was quiet, like me.

"What do you mean, like me?"

"You've always got your walls up, so I don't have to hear you all the time. He's like you, quiet. I like that about him."

"What about when I let my walls down?"

"You worry a lot, about the show, and me, and Amelia, so I try to send you good thoughts when we're together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before." Then he added telepathically, "This is fun!"


	6. Technical Difficulties

**Note: Sorry for the delay. I was really into a book and it was hard to put it down long enough to get back to finishing this chapter. As usual no beta. Thank you for your continued reviews and alerts- it makes my day to get one in my inbox. **

When I got to the office Amelia was sitting in my chair. Crying. Tray had called in sick and she was sure it was all due to the mysterious _other woman_. I had to reassure her that it was all the more reasonable to believe he was hit by that bus after all. Doing my best to calm her I promised yet again to attempt at listening in on his thoughts. Wiping her tears away and putting on a brave face she headed back to the floor. Something very serious was going on; Amelia did not cry over men. I was sure it was love this time.

Once my best friend duties were taken care of I noticed a message on my desk from Bobby Burnam. He was really starting to get on my nerves. The message was to inform me that Eric would not be available for any shooting tomorrow night, due to a previous engagement. He would become available again for Thursday, but his hours would need to be scaled back significantly. Sam was going to be really pissed off.

I was collecting my notes for the writer's meeting when the phone rang. It was Reggie again. He had called to congratulate me. "Our numbers are through the roof! And to think that the interview hasn't even aired yet; controversy breeds interest. The network is thinking of doing a primetime special, do you think your people will be up for that?"

"Uh..." I stumbled over my words for a moment. A primetime special? That was Jim Henson territory. "Of course my people would love to put something like that together."

"Excellent. There is a lot of buzz about this Leif Erickson fellow, even talk of offering his character a chance to host Saturday Night Live."

"In New York? I don't know if we'd be able to part with him for that long…" Covering for Eric was turning into a full time job.

"Well, you just keep up the good work Sookie."

As usual Eric arrived on set without anyone noticing. Pulling him into the prop room I switched off my headset and rested it around my neck.

"I've managed to smooth things over with Sam about the interview, but he is not your number one fan right now, so stay out of his way." He made as if to interrupt me, but I raised my hand to his face and gave him a hard stare until he closed his mouth again. "Lucky for you, the studio loves the ratings we are getting from all the controversy." He smiled smugly. "Now, what is this about you scaling back your hours? And not being available at all tomorrow night?"

"I am in high demand right now. My club is opening tomorrow night for a select crowd before we reveal it to the public on Friday. Naturally, I am required to be there. I was going to ask you to be my guest." He leaned into me, almost whispering.

I closed my eyes, breathing in his cologne. Delicately he brushed my hair back with his fingers and placed a very light kiss on my neck just above where the headset was sitting. I was surprised how quickly my body responded and a little moan escaped my lips. Before I had time to consider my actions I was wrapped in Eric's massive embrace, his hands caressing my shoulders. Leaning into kiss him he responded instantly to my touch. The kiss was soft and slow, not rushed with desire the way the first one had been. I wanted to stay in that moment forever; giving myself over to my body I pulled him closer to me still. He allowed me to wrap my leg around him as I pulled his body to mine.

"Ahem."

Amelia was standing, leaning against the door frame. She smiled briefly, but covered it with her hand until she could get her face back under control. I swallowed hard and put my foot back on the floor. Eric looked amused but unbothered by the interruption. I had lost myself in him so completely I hadn't noticed her presence. She was feeling very self-satisfied now.

"We couldn't get you on the headset."

"Right." I switched it back on and placed the ear and mouth pieces into place.

"Just wanted to let you know that Alex's interview is going to be on in two. They've got it set up in the booth for everyone."

"Uh huh." I added, flustered.

As we followed Amelia back to the booth where everyone was crowded around the monitors, I shot Eric a warning look and mouthed the words "we are not finished discussing this yet." He winked at me and mouthed back "whatever you say." It took me a moment to concentrate on getting my shields back up, and in that time I realized how happy I was that Amelia had been the one to find us.

Our segment was promised to be up after the commercial break to close the show. As the familiar golden titles appeared and Mary Hart's face turned serious the music changed from our children's choir singing Flax's famous theme song to a dark and threatening tone. The colors faded from vibrant to dull black and white as Mary's voiceover narrated about the dark side they discovered lurking on our set. I glanced quickly at Eric, but he was focused on the show. Sam was biting his nails as he took it all in.

"_I met the new cast member of the popular children's show Flax Blvd via satellite to talk about the challenges of being the new kid on the block. But, the light hearted chat I hoped for turned ugly." _ Her voice carried across the slow moving images of our introduction scenes with Alex in black and white. They cut the clip I had sent to include nothing but Alex, and the children's frightened faces.

Next came the interview. Nothing was included of Alex's playfulness or the good humor he had. The footage from our original episode did not include anything of the children accepting him and him answering their questions with honesty. The only element of the interview that was aired was Eric's own pride getting the better of him and insulting the Fellowship of the Sun, which luckily for me, he did without naming any names.

Mary Hart came on the screen again, her expressive eyebrows raised and her hands gesturing to emphasize her hard hitting journalism skills. She would continue following the story as it developed. This meant we would be the focus of the scandal for at least the rest of the week. The teaser for Wednesday's episode of Entertainment Tonight included us again with Mary Hart's voice over:

"_Tomorrow on E.T we dig deeper into the Flax Boulevard vampire scandal. Who is Leif Erickson? What do the show's creators have to say about his out spoken views? And we get reaction from your favorite celebrity Moms."_

We all stood silently in the booth watching the end credits roll. Sam eventually broke it up. "Okay people, we have a show to shoot here."

One by one the booth emptied and the dazed members of the cast shook themselves from their states of shock. We had never been the center of controversy before. Shooting picked up where we had left off and everyone's focus returned. In fact we were making great progress when Sam caught me on headset.

"Sookie, go to two." I switched from the channel the crew was on to the back up for a more private conversation. "Sookie?" Sam asked making sure I was on the line.

"Go ahead, Sam." I couldn't read anybody's thoughts or emotions on the headsets or over the phone, so I had no idea what to expect.

"I am upset with you about the interview still, but the network suits just called and they are so excited about the publicity and the possible merchandising sales that they don't care. I just want you to know I still care about the show, and what it used to stand for."

"I care too. Once we get this mess sorted out it everything will go back to the way it was. I promise."

"I'm not so sure. CNN is already taking an interest. Nancy Grace has scheduled Ted Newlin for a follow up interview on her show tomorrow. And TMZ is reportedly paying for any information about Leif." I could practically taste the bitterness of his voice. "I have the PR agency working on a statement in response to E.T."

"Perfect." I sighed.

Eric caught up to me at my car; leaning seductively against the door of the driver's side. He assumed that given our indiscretion in the prop room I would be joining him for his club opening.

"I never agreed to that." I said, hoping to squeeze by Eric and into my car. "I said we weren't finished discussing the issues with your contract. You made a commitment to me- I mean the show."

"I'll pick you up at eight; will you be here or at home?"

"I- I" I had begun to argue that it was really none of his business where I would be, because I simply was not going. In fact, I was about to explode at him for not listening to me when I heard a glimmer of thought. Eric began to inch toward me, no doubt to persuade me to change my mind, but I put my hand on his chest and he stopped. His nostrils flared and a wild fire flamed in his eyes. Just as I was about to speak again; warn him to stop distracting me so I could get a better reading, he bound me tightly to him and my feet lifted off the ground.

"You- Y- We- I mean you can…"

"Don't worry, I won't drop you." Eric held me comfortably to him with one arm and drifted higher into the night. As the cars in the lot got smaller I weaved my hands into the fabric of his clothing and pulled my legs closer to my chest. "You are not making this easy, just relax." He touched down on the roof of the studio, but did I did not loosen my grip on him.

"What was that all about?" I asked myself, but hoped he might have an answer as well. "I didn't catch much, too many scattered minds."

"Paparazzi. They suspect me. There was also a scent of fresh blood. Makes me wonder where they stole it from." He paused, considering what had just occurred, then turned to me. "So, you have been holding out on me."

"I told you, sometimes I just know things."

"I suspected as much. I have seen it before in my 1000 years, but it is rare."

"A girl has a right to secrets."

"Certainly. Are you sure I cannot convince you to accompany me to the opening tomorrow evening?"

What does one wear to the opening of a vampire nightclub? I didn't want to buy into the stereotypical black dress and red lipstick look- that is so not me. Rushing home after work I must haven tried on everything in my closet. Twice. Amelia insisted that I had free run over anything in her wardrobe, but our sizes didn't always exactly match up. I was just about to call Eric and back out when a car pulled up. Running to the window I was relieved to see it was not Eric's corvette. But my relief was short lived when I discovered it was worse.

The beautiful blonde vampire named Pam stepped out of the car with a suitcase. She was really taking this spying thing too far if she planned to set up camp in my front yard. Almost instantly there was a knock on the front door and the click-clack of high heels tapping on the porch. Eric had told me that vampires had to be invited in before they could enter the private home of a human. Still, I tentatively opened the door just a crack to get a peek at my visitor.

Pam tapped her Prada clad toe and smiled that smile that made me believe she was not just stopping by for a social call. In fact, she seemed downright unimpressed to be standing at my door.

"Eric asked me drop something off for you. I don't know how I got demoted to errand boy. He has a lackey for just such occasions, but it seems this was of too much import to leave in lesser hands. Here" Her arm outstretched to me, suitcase in hand.

I shot her a quizzical look and took the case from her. I had not yet invited her in and I wasn't sure if I would. Her business did not seem to have concluded, so I put the case down in the doorway and unzipped it. I was filled with clothing, every piece in my size and to my taste. There were shoes and bags, even a new jacket. At least three dresses, two pants suits, a few skirts and blouses. As I dug a little deeper I found underwear as well. It certainly was a surprise call, and even more of a shock to find the reason behind it.

"I'm not the type of woman that can be bought and paid for. I don't know what kind of gift this is, but I won't accept it. If the concern is simply about my attire for the evening, then you can let him know I will not be attending at all." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"He said you would say that. He also said that I was to help you come around to the idea and escort you myself to the opening," She huffed. "I suggest we get this over with. My master wishes you would reconsider and join him as his most welcome guest. You may wear whatever you are most comfortable in, anything of your own or anything you choose from the case. If you do not want to accept his gift, his invitation still stands."

I pulled the case into the living room, leaving Pam standing on the porch but still in sight. Picking through I found a few items that were hard to pass up.

Eventually I settled on my white tea length dress with the teal and yellow flowers on it. The teal wedge peek toed heels and buttery yellow cardigan in the case made the ensemble perfect. I grabbed my small white clutch and lightly made up my face. A simple ponytail set my hair and I was ready to join Pam on the porch where I had left her for the half hour it took me to get ready.

"I'm really more comfortable driving myself." I told her as I locked the deadbolt.

"You will be returned safely. Master wishes you to arrive in style." She strutted to her car and it dawned on me that it was a Mercedes Benz. The only think I knew about cars what was I had picked up from my brother and his friends; they were more into trucks. But I knew enough to know I was getting into a car that was probably worth as much as my house, if not more. "I hope you aren't waiting for me to open the door for you, or you'll be waiting a long time." A smile twitched on her lips as she climbed in.

We didn't speak to each other again on the ride there. Pam was anything but silent however; she sang along to Neil Diamond's Greatest Hits all the way to the club. My experience with vampires was little so I didn't know just how dangerous she could be if provoked. Watching her sing along to "Cherry, Cherry" in her pastel pink skirt and matching blouse I couldn't help picturing at PTA meetings and backyard barbeques. When we pulled into the strip mall lot where the club was located she pulled around to the back and parked in her reserved spot.

Again, she silently expected me to follow as we entered through the back door. Eric's office was somewhat unknown but familiar at the same time. The desk was the same, but the walls were painted and the furniture moved around. A stall shower and sink as well as a mini fridge and microwave had been installed also. I assumed it was there for late night snacking as there were signs posted everywhere stressing that there was no biting to be done on the premises. Then again, that might have just been for show, I didn't imagine Eric as the type to follow his own rules. Pam motioned for me to sit. I perched on the edge of the sofa and in a blink she was gone.

An equal amount of time passed and she had returned with Eric. He suppressed a smile as he took the room in two strides, taking my hand. "Sookie, I'm glad your stubbornness did not get in the way of your decision to join me. I take it you changed your mind about accepting my gift."

"Not quite," Pam interrupted. "Besides what she is wearing, the case is full and in my trunk." It was obvious Pam had been anticipating the moment she would get to tell him this news, attempting to read something into his reaction.

"No matter. You're stunning."

Pam gawffed and her confused reaction to his response was all over her face. Obviously there were few who denied Eric anything.

The guest list was certainly exclusive. All vampires; right down to the wait staff, and dancers. Eric said he was trying to avoid any temptations that either the human staff or vampire guests might allow things to get out of hand. Being the only human guest in a vampire bar was like being a Mars bar at a Weight Watchers meeting. Pam set me on a stool at the bar where I was served personally buy her and Eric's other business partner, Longshadow; an impressive and frightening vampire with long dark hair and tribal tattoos. Eric apologized numerous times for his absence as he greeted guests. Pam would float by on orders to check up on me every so often. She apologized for Eric's absences as well when he was too busy to come himself. I learned from her that Eric was some kind of bigwig in the vamp politics of Shreveport. The Sherriff of Area Five she had said, as if it would mean something to me. I couldn't help but imagine him in nothing but a ten gallon hat and chaps and I had to stifle a giggle as he made his way back to me.

"I apologize; I am yours from now on." He told me, forty minutes after my arrival. "How are you enjoying yourself? Another gin and tonic for you?" He asked, motioning to Longshadow to refresh my drink.

"It's alright, I'm enjoying the silence." I responded, tapping my temple. I had explained the previous night on the roof top about not being able to hear vamps. Eric hadn't seemed concerned when his suspicions about my telepathy were confirmed. I pressed him for reaction, as he seemed unconcerned about the possibility of me having read his thoughts. He simply replied "I would not have lied to you had to questioned me about anything you had picked up in my mind. I see very little difference."

The rest of the night passed in a blur- the five gin and tonics may have been a factor in that, but it was not unpleasant. I was introduced to some area vamps and learned quite a bit about the vampire system of government by picking up clues from various conversations around me. By the end of the night I was starting to feel a kinship with Pam and could even appreciate her wicked sense of humor.

As midnight arrived the vamps were starting to really get into the swing of things. The bartenders broke out the "good stuff" as they referred to it. (A very expensive bottled blood that contained real human blood sold to the company by the down and out members of various royal families throughout Europe.) There was fervor of excitement at the front entrance and I was suddenly swept away by Pam to the back office and instructed to wait for her to return. Sinking into the sofa I felt a little drowsy from too much alcohol.

Eric rushed in with Pam in toe. I had trouble keeping my eyes open. Pam looked down at me with confusion then back at Eric. "You have to get her out of here, now." Eric was saying to Pam.

"Just where would you like me to take her? Your place?" She winked.

I could see the quick thinking inner warrior in his eyes as he flashed his child a disapproving look. "Take her home. Lose the attitude." And he was gone again.

"What's going on?"I mumbled, or slurred, I am still not sure exactly how it came out. I was drunk, for the second time under Eric's influence. He was very bad for my liver. I had never been much of a drinker because it made it too difficult to keep my shields up, something I didn't have to worry about in his presence.

Pam didn't answer as she swung me over her shoulder and headed out the back door to her car. She was muttering something about the things she had to go through for Eric, but at least I wasn't heavy. The ride passed in a blur and I was on my porch before I knew what was happening. Pam was searching my purse for my keys while holding me up with the other hand.

"Are you going to invite me in so I can see you to bed, or do you want me to wake up your roommate?" She said as though the words tasted sour.

"Please come in." I replied drowsily as I made a sweeping gesture with my arm, much the way Eric had done upon our first meeting at Fangtasia, as I had learned the bar was called. Amelia didn't need to worry about my new vampire _friends, _it was just lucky she had been out at the supermarket when Pam had arrived earlier that evening.

Pam dumped me on my mattress and turned to leave. "Wait." I called out to her before she reached the bedroom door. "Who is he hiding me from?"

"The Queen." She said as she headed out back into the night.

TBC…


	7. Stand By

**Notes: Here we are again. No Beta. I own nothing. Hope you enjoy. Please feed my habit by leaving a review. There is a lot going on here, but the next chapter will be a bit more focused.**

When I woke the fuzzy sweater on my tongue alerted me to the fact that I would once again be suffering a hangover. I was a little surprised to find that I had allowed myself to drink so much in Eric's presence again. Having avoided much social drinking and heavy partying during my college years, Eric's quiet mind allowed me to live out a bit of my miss spent youth. Not something I would permit myself to get away with again. The events of last night came tumbling down on me and I couldn't help but feel some of it had been imagined. Had Pam really told me there was a vampire queen? What was she going to say next? Eric was Lord of Louisiana? Just in case I hadn't hallucinated the entire thing I resolved to clarify the details with Eric when he showed up for the taping tonight. At least I hadn't allowed him to see me to bed last night. With that thought I gave myself a little pat on the back for my self control.

Ahhh, Amelia, my angel of mercy. The joyful sound of coffee percolating and the delicate aroma of French roast floating down the hall made me aware of her presence. Groggily throwing my shields up I pulled myself from sleep and headed to the closet before hopping in the shower in a hurry. When I was dressed and pressed as best I could manage I hovered over the coffee pot awaiting a much needed caffeine fix. Amelia seemed better today, but there were bags under her eyes and I dipped the shields to test the waters. She was about to remind me to take a peek at Tray's thoughts. I let her speak her mind and assured her I would do my best. It was hard to see her so on edge about a man, and I couldn't help but wonder myself what it was Tray was up to.

When I arrived at the studio Sam was in my office. I was beginning to wonder if I shouldn't start locking my door when I left at the end of the day. He had the public relations department and the legal team for the studio prepare a statement in response to the media's hounding for reaction to the interview and wanted me to review it. Sam also wanted me to make a little speech to rally the troops when I headed down to the floor for my segments. He reminded me that he was the one with the business sense and I was the one who had the charisma to pull it off .

As soon as Sam left I took a look at his prepared politically correct statement expressing the show's reaction to Eric's antics. Basically, it said that the show did not endorse any statements made independently by any individual member of its staff. It wasn't a particularly exciting quote for the press to work with. In an effort to jazz it up and ensure it got any attention I added a bit about the show standing by its team and their integral rights to express themselves through free speech. I sent copies to legal and to Sam with a sticky note attached, explaining my reasoning, hoping it would see the _light of day_- literally. _That__'__ll show __'__em _I thought. I would never understand how those people could dare call themselves Christians.

As I headed down to the floor to tape my scenes and give my rallying speech I ran into Hunter outside the school room we had set aside for the tutors and their students. _Hi Aunt Sookie_, he sent telepathically. During our little talk about his emerging ability we agreed I would let down my walls a bit when he was around and he would attempt to put some in my path. By the third try he had almost blocked me out completely.

"Hi Sweetheart." I said, mussing his hair a little and giving him a grin. He smiled in response and told me he had been looking for me, without using his gift, as we had be referring to it.

"I heard something," he tapped his temple and gave me a knowing look as he continued. "Something kinda strange and I was worried about it. I know you said I could always tell you anything so I wanted to show it to you." Taking my hands in his, as I had taught him it would increase our ability to communicate through our minds, he replayed for me what he had _seen_.

We both concentrated and I began to see things the way Hunter had experienced them. Standing on the floor with cast and crew the distinct voice of Bill drifted through his mind and instantly his gaze was drawn in that direction. Images flashed through Bill's mind and into Hunter's. The flirtations I had allowed on the set of _Follow That Duck_ (our only motion picture ever made, starring Big Bill looking for his family, only to find that he was part of the Flax family all along). Eric and I standing too close for Bill's comfort. Eric leaning over to say something quietly in my ear, a smile that parted my lips. The pictures morphed into Bill on a pay phone outside the studio. A cascade of images crashed down on me so fast that I had trouble sorting through them, Eric and I in the parking lot. The TMZ camera crew.

I gasped and broke contact with Hunter. _Sorry_, he sent. _Don__'__t be sorry, you did the right thing coming to me, _I silently replied. He practically bounced back to his study room after waving his goodbye. It seemed I had more than one employee's thoughts to sort through today.

Taking my usual position on the floor, but forgoing the headset I called for everyone's attention between takes.

"I know there is a lot of craziness about the show right now, the media is going to be on the look out for all of us. The studio has issued a statement in regards to the interview, but I want to stress that we are a family, we always have been and we always will be. This show works because of all of you. Unity and solidarity is what will see us through this. So, I urge you all to think about the consequences for your fellow family members in speaking to the press and what it might mean for all of us here. We need to stand together to overcome this hiccup and keep ourselves focused on what it is we are trying to do. Thank you."

As I concluded my speech I allowed myself a little insight into Bill's thoughts. He was not heartless, in fact he was motivated by good, however misguided. Bill had no idea, or even reason to suspect that Eric was in fact a vampire, but he had still made the anonymous call to TMZ in hopes of them finding some dirt on Eric. Bill genuinely thought he was going to improve the show and secure the stability of his co-worker's jobs. As much as he was trying to hide it from himself he did not do it all out of generosity for his friends. His single selfish thought was hopeful that with Eric out of the way he might have another chance to pursue me. It was my speech that drove the guilt to the surface and his shame was evident. Bill did not look me in the eye for the rest of the day. But I could not stay mad at him after watching his reasoning unfold. I felt certain that one day soon Bill would come to accept his situation and learn to live with the changes life brought him. There was no need for Eric to know of Bill's involvement, I decided.

I learned that Tray was working the late shift and would not arrive for another three hours so I resigned to check him out later. Lunch came and went in a flurry of paperwork. Because Sam and I still retained the rights to the show as creators we had the opportunity to deny any request for merchandising. The newest crop of proofs and prototypes filed on my desk were all for one character- Alex. The usual items were on the list from pyjamas to lunchboxes, but according to the studio Alex had a wider appeal and they wanted to take advantage of it by offering adult sized t-shirts. Clever sayings such as, "I gave blood on Flax Blvd," "Fangtastic," and "Got Blood?" were printed on the front with images of either our logo or Alex on the back. My favourite suggested item was the t-shirt re-creating one of the moments from his debut episode in which he climbed in and out of his coffin to demonstrate the examples of in and out.

When I reached the bottom of the stack I found the small pile of fan mail for my character. The smile spread across my face as I took in the envelopes addressed in crayon. The most magical thing about my job was the response of the children. Scanning through there were the few letters that included drawings as gifts and a few self addressed stamped envelopes for an autograph to be sent back in. Just as I was about to finish up I noticed a fancy script envelope with my name on it instead of Louisey's. Obviously it was from a parent. (Sometimes I got letters from parents looking for advice with their children or to thank me for something they saw on the show.) Unfolding the letter my stomach began to turn and I was suddenly weakened at the knee. A sketch drawing of my house was included along with a letter that read:

_You dare expose children to such evil, you are worthy of the same fate as the bloodsuckers. You will burn in hell with the rest of them. Killing you will be fulfilling my sacred duty to remove evil from the world. I will be watching. _

_-The Righteous_

"Knock Knock" Tara's voice came from the door. I looked up from the letter as my shaking hands allowed it to drop to the floor. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, I knocked a few times, but you seemed really wrapped up in what you were doing. Sookie? Are you ok?" She rushed to my side as my knees gave way. Sitting me in my chair she reached down and retrieved the letter and drawing from the floor. "Isn't this your house?" Tara had been to my place once, when I hosted a baby shower for one of the crew members last year; if I hadn't been so out of it I might have been more impressed with her memory. Instead I just nodded.

Tara instructed me to wait while she went to find Sam and I once again simply nodded in response. What seemed like only seconds later both Tara and Sam were in my office, staring at me with concern. Their voices were a blur as they looked over the letter and mumbled to one another. Sam picked up my phone and made a call while Tara tried to get my attention. I looked up at her in a dazed state and she responded by hauling me out of my chair and down the hall to the ladies room. Splashing cold water on my face and patting it dry she continued to chatter at me in a concerned voice, but it sounded so far away. Almost like an echo. A stinging pain seared in my cheek, bringing me back into myself. I saw Tara's hand raised as she was about to smack me a second time, but I yelled her name before her palm met up with my cheek again and she stopped. Turning to the mirror I saw my ashen face.

"Why would someone do this to me?" I said, directing my question to no one in particular. Sure, there had been the odd piece of hate mail here and there over the years, but nothing so personal. A lot of the time it was directed right at the studio and not me personally, if so, they never let on. It creeped me out to think someone could have been camped out in my yard carefully crafting this sketch; an exact replica of my house, right down to the new flowerbox I had planted last week. Tara struggled to find words and eventually resolved to just escort me back to Sam and my office.

When I got there I was met with my partner's concerned expression as he placed a soft hand on my shoulder. Once my thoughts were more organized I noticed that Mr. Flood, our head of security had arrived. I never knew his first name and he didn't seem the type of man that would take to someone half his age calling him 'Jim' or whatever it was he went by. He had a long military history and was a decorated man. I had always respected him, but kept my distance as well. The man was speaking to me and I tried to focus my thoughts back to his words. I could feel my face contort into a puzzled expression and he cleared his throat before moving me back into my chair.

"Miss Stackhouse, as I was saying, you've had quite a scare. I have already informed the police of this matter and they will be doing a full investigation. I would recommend you take the rest of the day off and go home, but I don't like the idea of sending you there alone. Not after what I've seen. It's not ideal timing, but the police will want to speak to you so you will have to remain here. Your office is now a crime scene and we don't want to disturb the evidence any more than we already have so I am going to ask Mr. Merlotte to escort you to his office while we await the authorities. Miss Stackhouse?" He shook me very gently, more so than I would have expected of him. I blinked, stepping back into the present again and very slowly acknowledged him with a slight nod.

As Sam stepped in to shuffle me to his office I couldn't help but cling to him. He hugged me back as he stroked my hair and hushed me as though I were a child. The tears streamed down my cheeks and onto his shirt. I was blubbering into his shoulder as every possible emotion took over me. I gasped for breath in between the sobs as Sam lifted me up and carried me down the hall to the sofa in his office. Tara followed behind with a glass of cold water that seemed to appear out of nowhere. When the tears subsided and my face was dry, puffy and blotchy I forced myself to take four deep calming breaths and drink two glasses of water. Trying to keep my lip from trembling I turned to Sam as if he would have the answers I needed. He swept a stray piece of hair from out of my eyes and smiled softly. The last thing I needed was to complicate the situation further by getting into the messy feelings between Sam and I. Turning away I tried to bring myself back to the issue of my deadly peeping tom.

At first there had been nothing there but shock and hurt, fear of what this maniac could to do me and why they would direct such hatred my way. The hurt was replaced by anger quite quickly. _Who do they think they are? _There was no way I was going to allow some deranged Bible thumper to chase me out of my ancestral family home. I could feel a fire rising in me and I had an overwhelming urge to break something. Just as I stood in search of something to smash, the door opened and a uniformed officer walked through.

After explaining multiple times that there was nothing else to tell besides the fact that I had opened some mail, Sam and Tara also had to give statements about what had happened. I was feeling a bit sorry for the officer, he was supposed to get the basics down for the detective who was currently in my office going over the case with Flood, but mostly he was just getting attitude. My desire to get the hell out of there was obvious, but there were not a whole lot of options about where I could go. No way in hell could I call up Jason and tell him I was moving in for a while, even if he would be ok with it, I wouldn't be.

And what about Amelia? I couldn't let her go home either. There was no chance I was going to let her crash with my brother. I didn't even want him within ten feet of my best friend. Not after the last time, when he had tried to get her into bed. New Orleans was way too far for her to commute, plus everyone knew she and her father were not exactly chummy. Not only had I been chased out of the house, but because of me Amelia was going to be looking for a place to stay too.

No! Not because of me- because of some crazy lunatic who thinks it's ok to terrorize innocent women in their own homes! The anger was growing again, but instead of shouting or feeling violent I melted into a calm silence as I decided there would be no more tears. The officer broke off his conversation with Sam and watched me as if he was waiting for my head to spin around. Tara left the room with a clear purpose and I knew she was headed off to get help. Sam just listened to my babbling about the house and Amelia and how sorry I was to drag everyone into a mess and how mad and confused I was. He just nodded and handed me tissue as I raged on.

Amelia came flying in with Tara in tow and instantly Sam's hold on me was transferred to my best friend. She held me to her chest as though I were a child and I thought how one day she would be a wonderful mother.

"Tara told me everything on the way up. I'm going get us a suite at the ritziest hotel in town and we'll order room service and massages. Make a real girls night out of it. Ok?"

Just as I was about to object based on the expense of such an idea, Flood and the detective came in. Sam's office was getting really crowded. The detective, Robert Brown, handed me his card and explained that it was recommended we find somewhere else to spend the night, but that it should be safe enough to go back to our home very soon. The uniformed officer would remain at the studio while we made arrangements and then would escort us home to pick up anything we wanted to pack up for the night. We were instructed not to tell anyone where we would be. The police would look into the threat and station a surveillance team at our house overnight, as well as check out the woods around the house. I was told to report any other threats or anything strange at all. Flood was going to brief security and have all my mail checked. I visibly shuddered and with that people started to excuse themselves from the room.

A few hours later Amelia and I ducked out and headed home to pick up what we needed for the night. Despite my objections Amelia had gone ahead and booked a suite at the Hilton as well as arranged for two in room massages. She put it simply that the bill was going to be sent to her father and she would deal with the fallout- as far as she saw it he "owed her one." I didn't ask.

We arrived at the house just before dark. The officer told us to remain in our vehicles while he checked things out. A moment later he was back on the front porch and waved to us that it was safe to enter. I fumbled with my purse as I nervously searched for my keys, but Amelia found hers and unlocked the bolt as casually as any other day. Probably because she didn't have a target on her back, this whole situation was an adventure, a reason to stay in a fancy hotel, get a foot rub and call for breakfast in bed. I on the other hand could not help but look over my shoulder every five seconds.

My home no longer felt inviting and I wondered how long it would be until I could feel safe there again. Walking the hall to my bedroom I carefully peeked into every doorway before crossing its path. Generally packing light was something I did well, but I had an odd feeling I would be away for longer than I had hoped for and just could not leave anything behind. My suitcase was stuffed with a weeks worth of clothes, I insisted on taking my own pillow, and the quilt that Gran had made. I packed the framed picture of her from the mantel too. Amelia was all about style, but somehow she managed to pack only a small knapsack worth of stuff. I felt a bit silly with my giant luggage in hand, but no one said anything about it.

Just as we were heading to the door there was a creak on the porch. It had gotten dark in the twenty minutes that had passed since we had pulled up and the front porch bulb had burnt out but not been replaced. Anyone famillar with the house and it's residents knew we used the back door. The officer peered out the side window to catch a glimpse of the visitor, but he couldn't see well enough. Amelia and I stood frozen as a knock came on the door. The officer turned to us.

"We're not expecting anyone." Amelia spoke so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"I'm going to go around the back to catch them by surprise." Our protector mouthed to us while miming his intentions. We nodded silently as he crept around to the back door.

Once he was out of sight the knock came again, followed by a man's voice. One I recognized.

"Sookie? Are you in there? I thought you might want to see…"

The voice was cut off by a crash and I ran to the door to see what had happened. The officer had tackled Bill and was shouting at him to identify himself.

"Wait!" I yelled and both men looked up at me stunned. "It's ok Officer, I work with this man." The disappointment he felt over having failed to catch the perpetrator was all over his face. Bill seemed to still be recovering from the fact that someone had suspected him of being a criminal as he got to his feet.

"Well," he righted himself "as I was saying, I thought you might like to see Ted Newlin's interview on the Nancy Grace show. It's on right now."

"Sorry, Bill. We've been having a bit of trouble around here." I motioned to the officer who tipped his hat to my neighbour in response. "Why didn't you just call to tell me it was on?" I didn't mean to sound accusatory, but it was strange of him to come calling, even if he only lived on the other side of the cemetery. We had acknowledged our proximity only a few times and Bill had never come by the house before.

"I figured we could watch it together." He shrugged.

"We're kind of on our way out."

"I'm sure you can spare a minute or two." He crossed the room and flipped on the TV, cruising through the channels looking for the right one. "Bingo." He pointed to the screen as Nancy's face took over.

"_As I was saying, Ted, I think we need to be standing up for victim__'__s rights. These predators are after our children and instead of creating stricter laws, we are allowing them even more freedoms! This sets a terrible precedent for the future of this nation. Some of the __"__so-called__"__ backward countries have got it right. That one in Afghanistan that was mobbed and decapitated, that is what you are supposed to do to the boogeyman when you find out he is real.__"_

"_Nancy, we are in complete agreement. These monsters are real and now they are being invited into our homes as friendly neighbours. Flax Boulevard as opened the door to a very dangerous and real problem. Using a children__'__s media outlet to infiltrate homes and gain a false trust with our citizens. If these killers should gain the rights to use our court system to their advantage they could rule the world. No prison could hold them, so I think we need to do the only responsible thing for our children, and that is execution. The Lord casts out evil, we should follow in his footsteps.__"_

Ted and Nancy spent the next ten minutes repeating themselves and taking turns nodding while the other talked.

"Turn it off. I can't watch anymore of this. Please." The anger was starting to blur my vision again and I just wanted to hold things together until Bill left. I didn't want to have to explain things to anyone else. The detective had told me not to tell anyone what was going on, but Bill was involved in the show and he lived next door. Maybe he was in some sort of danger too. I reminded myself to give the detective a call once we got to the hotel and ask him to check in on Bill and to keep him safe too. The last thing I needed was another displaced person on my conscience. Amelia shuffled Bill out as she explained I had been having a tough day from all the media surrounding the show. I was so grateful to her in that moment.

The night at the hotel went better than I had expected and my massage was very refreshing, but I missed my bed. When I got to the studio I was surprised to see Tray in the lobby at the check-in desk. He looked a bit ragged, as if he had been ill. I wanted to take a dip into his mind and see if Amelia not speaking to him had anything to do with his sad state, but as I headed over to him Sam stepped through the front door and walked right over me.

"How you holding up?" I shrugged in response. "I'm here if you need to talk." Then he squeezed my shoulder and headed to the stairwell.

My opportunity to check in on Tray had passed as he was now nowhere to be seen. When I got to my office, in more of a mess than I had left it I saw a handwritten note on my desk in a fancy script and with a trembling hand I picked it up.

_Heard there was trouble your way. Call Bobby, he__'__ll take care of it._

_-E_

I let out the breath I had been holding when I realized it was from Eric and that the penmanship was nothing alike. But honestly, I had the police on it. What the hell was Bobby Burnam going to do? And how did he manage to know everything all the time, even without me telling him. Pam hadn't admitted to spying on me, had she? I didn't need Eric to take care of me, especially because I wasn't sure exactly what it was that would involve and a group of vamps watching my back wasn't very practical. What with the vampire hating stalker and all. I did wonder when Eric had managed to get into my office and leave the note. Security to the office floors had been tighter in the last twenty-four hours. And come to think of it, how did he know I was in trouble? Was he actually having Pam spy on me? I hadn't noticed anything, and no one but the people that were in my office at the time knew anything about it. I was livid at the idea that he hadn't even bothered to call me after our date. I mean, maybe it wasn't a _date_, date, but still it was something. Now he was sending cryptic notes with no explanation of his strange behaviour and B.S. excuse to eject me from his party. I mean a vampire queen? Yeah, right.

My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tray was taking up most of the entrance when I opened it. He was also somewhat obscured by the giant arrangement of red roses he was holding. I let down my shields in hopes of catching something worth hearing.

"Where do you want me to set these, Miss Stackhouse?"

"Oh, um, on the bookcase I suppose. Thanks." I looked them over, hoping they were from Eric, as much as I hated to admit it to myself. "No card?"

"No Ma'm, but I figure a bouquet like that probably doesn't need one."

"No, I suppose it doesn't. Thanks again." He turned to leave, but so far I had been unable to get much of anything from him. Maybe a bit of conflict over his feelings. I knew Amelia had refused to speak to him after he couldn't give her a good enough reason for being absent and explaining that his phone had been stolen. "So, things aren't going that well with Amelia anymore?" I said to his back. His shoulders sagged a bit and his head shook slowly before he turned back to face me.

Keeping his eyes to the floor he said, "I guess you heard all about it?" It was the in I would have normally needed to get all the information from someone's head, but it wasn't that way with Tray. His thoughts were extremely hard to read, erratic and came across more like raw emotion. I got lost in his mind for a moment, but his feet shuffled and I came back to myself.

"Don't worry about it, she'll come around. Eventually." I touched him lightly on the arm as I said this, hoping to increase the connection to his thoughts. It worked, sort of. As I sorted through what I captured I kept coming back to the image of something K-9 and a black haired woman on the phone. A wash of tenderness came pouring down and I picked up Amelia in there somehow. I looked up at Tray and he smiled softly down at me before opening his mouth to speak, but instead he closed it again and walked out of my office.

What was I going to tell Amelia? I got nothing. There was a woman, but I got the impression it was one that Tray was anything but fond of. I had never been quite so shut out before. There was either something wrong with me, or Tray was the most strong minded man I had ever met.

The rest of my Friday flew by as I kept myself immersed in work. Distraction was the key to keeping it together. That, and avoiding Amelia's prying eyes in regards to Tray and my giant bouquet of roses. My focus wavered when Detective Robert Brown called to let me know that I would be able to return home for the weekend. And that after our phone call the pervious night he had checked things out with Bill's safety and comforted me that he would be ok. He had yet to catch my criminal, but personally arranged to have someone from the Bon Temps sheriff department stop by to check on us every couple of hours. He also offered to have an officer stop by after I finished work to check my locks and offer any other security tips for the house. I declined. The last thing I wanted was another reminder of the danger I would be going home to. I assured him that I had a shotgun, and that I knew how to use it. My locks were in working order and I was absolutely going to change the bulbs in my porch lights as soon as I got home.

Putting my feet up as Amelia handed me a bowl of pasta she had whipped up I was content to watch TV until I fell asleep on the couch. I had managed to block out my dangerous admirer, the mystery flowers, Tray's rollercoaster mind, Nancy Grace, Ted Newlin, and of course, Eric and his _queen_. But my peace was not meant to be when a knock came on the front door. Amelia and I looked at each other for a moment before she got off the couch and checked the porch.

"You order a hot blonde?" She turned to me questioning.


	8. The Plot ThickensDunDunDun

**Notes: I own nothing. No Beta. Hope this can satisfy your Eric needs for a while. I****'****m working on a lot of Beta business and a one shot of my own so it might be a few weeks before you get anymore. Please feed my addiction and leave a review. Much love for what you****'****ve given me so far.**

"_You order a hot blonde?__"__ She turned to me questioning._

I smiled, trying unsuccessfully to keep the excitement off my face as I practically bounced to the door. Throwing it open I started to speak, "I was beginning to think you were avoiding…" But stopped dead when I realized I had gotten the wrong blonde. I should have realized by Amelia's strange reaction it was not Eric on the other side of the door.

"Oh Honey, I just can't stay away from you." Pam's voice was thick with sarcasm. "I was sent to check up on you. Apparently, you didn't call Bobby as instructed. I'm here to find out why." She was wearing a tight black dress that looked as though it had to be painted on. A dipping neckline showed off her pale white cleavage.

"I didn't see the point." I said, somewhat aggravated by her intrusion.

"He's told me you might just be the most stubborn woman he has ever dealt with, and that includes me. I'll tell him you refused, but he won't like it." She flipped open her phone and began pressing keys with vampire speed. In the time it took for me to take a breath her response beeped. "He's on his way." She said shaking her head in confusion. "I have to get back to the bar so I can cover his ass. You truly are a handful." Before I could challenge her, Pam was off and running. A blur moving too rapidly for me to see in the darkness she was gone so quickly.

Amelia had returned to the couch and taken up the remote again to surf channels almost as soon as Pam arrived. So, she took very little notice of my conversation. In a bit of a shock I began to pick up the dirty dishes, and straighten all the cushions in the living room. Surveying myself in the mirror above the fireplace I felt a renewed panic and headed to the bathroom for some hair and teeth maintenance. There was no way I was going to allow Eric to catch me in my jammies, so I threw on a pair of jeans and a ribbed tank top. Casual enough to pass off that I had not made any effort to impress him, but not so casual as to invite him to ask about my sleeping habits.

My nerves were already on high alert from all the stress that comes with having a murderous stalker. For twenty minutes I sat waiting for Eric's knock and fidgeted in my seat. Amelia feigned ignorance to my agitated condition, but I knew she was thinking about leaving the house for a while so Eric and I could be alone. The knock came and since it was not preceded by the roar of Eric's engine I assumed it was someone else and that made me on edge once again. Looking to Amelia for help she rolled her eyes and went to check the door, again.

"Looks like they got your order right this time." She grinned and raised her eyebrows before opening the door. "You might as well come in." She waved Eric through to the living room before faking a yawn. "I think I'm gonna head off to bed." A false arm and back stretch completed her charade as she headed for the stairs. "Night."

"Night" I said, giving her a knowing stare behind Eric's back as he sat down.

"So, you didn't call Bobby. Is he still giving you trouble?" Taking him in completely for the first time since he had walked in I noticed the mussed hair and realized why I had not heard his car outside. He had flown to my house. I was not sure I would ever get used to that idea. As his hands worked at fastening his stray hairs into the cord that tied at the back I noticed the dark suit and black shirt, (worn with a few buttons open) was a change from his usual jeans and tees. Pam had been dressed quite differently as well. With all the confusion and fear my new fan had brought on I completely forgot that tonight was the night Eric's bar was having its grand opening. He was missing it, for me. Waiting for my response his brows knit together as he moved in a bit closer. "Sookie?"

"Huh? Oh, I just didn't think there was any point in calling him." I didn't want to bring up the fact that while it was nice of him to offer I got the impression that vampires might take things a bit to far. I wanted the guy stopped, not dead. "I mean the police are on it. Hey, isn't your bar opening tonight?"

"Well I assure you that my sources are much better at this kind of thing than the police, so I have arranged for your protection myself. I'm sending someone by here in the morning to meet with you."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Yes, Fangtasia is opening to the public tonight, but Pam and Longshadow have it under control. If you weren't so stubborn I wouldn't have to be here at all." He said it casually, as if it was just a service he was offering and nothing more. I let it slide as he stood and walked to the door. There was no point in bringing up our non-date date since I was obviously wrong about what had been happening between us.

"Wait, who is it I'm supposed to be meeting with tomorrow?"

"His name is Alcide, he owes me a favour. I'll be back to check on you later." He turned the knob and stepped onto the porch. Leaning in to quickly and tenderly kiss me on the cheek he took a deep breath of my hair. Then he was gone.

Eric was flying away. Back to his business. I was alone again.

As I closed the door I could make out the crunch of gravel as a car made its way up the drive. Sure was a busy night for visitors I thought. I was relieved and frustrated at the same time. The sheriff's car stopped in front of the house and the middle-aged man climbed out of the seat, replacing his club in this belt. I hesitated at the door while he made his way to the house.

"Sookie. You've been alright? Nothing out of the ordinary?" Ordinary for me was a lot different these days.

"Just fine, Sheriff. Would you like some coffee?" My Gran had always insisted on offering something to guests, even if you didn't really want them to stay.

"No thanks, just came by to check up before shift change. Kenya will be checking the property every hour or so tonight. I'll try to make sure she doesn't disturb you. I know you young ladies probably need your rest now."

He inched back towards the car and tipped his hat to me before opening the door. I called out a thank you just as it closed and the engine came to life.

I wasn't sure exactly what Eric meant about checking up on me later, so I tried to wait up for him. Tried being the operative word. By 1a.m. I was fading fast while watching the late night screening on cable_._ Of the two movie choices _Beaches_ and _The Bodyguard _tears were inevitable. Amelia's brain humming in the background lulled me to sleep and by 3a.m. I was dead to the world.

The high pitched sound of the color test bars on the TV were buzzing when I began to stir. Suddenly I was weightless and then the sound stopped and everything around me was darkness. Pulling myself from sleep, eyelids fighting to remain closed, I was feeling chilled. Forcing myself to look around I took in the massive hand wrapped around my shoulder, the blonde hair floating above me and the smell of cologne I recognized. Eric.

"It's ok, go back to sleep." He looked down at me before laying me on my bed.

I could feel the pull of exhaustion again and my heavy eyes drooped. Eric's hands gently but with vampire speed removed my jeans, socks, and top; leaving me in just my underwear. I was about to protest as his fingers expertly undid the clasp of my bra, but quickly he replaced all my clothing with a nightshirt from my dresser. The entire experience was only a few seconds time. I mumbled something about him taking advantage of me and I felt him silently chuckle.

His frame depressed my mattress as he lay down next to me, turning onto his side. Covering me with the quilt he moved in closely. As I drifted back into my dreams he caressed my hair with his hands, twirling it in his long fingers. Falling into the sleep I was so deeply in need of a new level of confusion settled over me. He was more than a co-worker, but how much more?

As to be expected, I woke up alone with the sunshine pouring through the windows. I rolled onto what had been Eric's side of the bed and picked up the faint lingering smell of him. Smiling to myself I was now sure I hadn't dreamed him after all. Getting up and dressed I headed out to the kitchen feeling renewed. We were going to have a proper breakfast like Gran used to make, I decided. Bacon, sausage, eggs, fresh biscuits, coffee, and orange juice. Strapping on my apron I got to work.

Amelia seemed much improved too. We devoured our big meal in a comfortable silence and lingered around the table afterwards talking about our plans for the day. Amelia was headed out to do some shopping and had a few errands to run. As I opened my mouth to tell Amelia about Eric's "protection" coming by, the distant sound of tires on gravel alerted me to his possible arrival. A hasty explanation was hurled at her instead of the well planned out verse I had composed while cooking. I threw on my robe and begged Amelia to answer because she was more suitably dressed and I dashed off to change.

When I came back out to the kitchen the man was taking part, at Amelia's insistence, in the remaining breakfast. She excused herself and headed out of the room, keys in hand. Clearly I was supposed to handle this all on my own.

"Thanks for the meal." He wiped his hand on a napkin and offered it to me in greeting. "Alcide Hevereaux."

"Sookie Stackhouse." I offered my own hand.

He had a good firm handshake and warm skin. He was an attractive man and I could imagine him sitting at my breakfast table, but I brushed the thought away and re-enforced my shields against him. I began to clear the table as we talked. Our conversation was easy as I washed the dishes and he dried. After discussing where he was from (Mississippi), what he did for a living (surveying), and how pleasant the weather had been of late (very nice indeed), Alcide broke the ice and flat out asked why exactly I needed his help.

"Didn't Eric tell you?"

"Only that you needed protection that I can arrange for you. I don't mean to pry, but I need to know what I'm working with. Vamps never give all the details."

I managed to hold myself together better than expected while I re-hashed the entire ugly situation with my new fan. He was sympathetic and understanding about the whole mess without treating me as a child. I confessed that I didn't know exactly what Eric expected him to do and apologized for him having been dragged into it.

"I owe him, he helped me get a promotion, but after I do this for him I can get him off my back. I don't think I'm going to mind working with you though." He smiled.

I smiled back, but reminded myself to keep my hormones in check. I was sort of with Eric, right? Shaking off the thought I turned back to the conversation.

An hour later Alcide was gone and I felt as though I had entered a new world. Werewolves. Sam had mentioned something similar, but it still seemed strange to have served breakfast to one. Alcide was the pack leader and that meant he could order his members around, even if it was just to keep an eye on me. I would be under constant watch by the pack. Alcide assured me that I wouldn't even know they were there and I could go about as normal. He gave me his cell phone number in case I needed anything else, or if I got into real trouble and he would respond right away. I had thanked him at least a dozen times by the end of the meeting. He kissed my hand on the way out the door before driving away in his massive truck.

The rest of the weekend flew by and, as promised, I didn't notice anyone following me around. Eric called on Sunday night to check up on how things went with Alcide. He asked if he could stop by and see me after the club closed. I wanted to say no, but remembering how good it felt to have him next to me made me answer yes. Plus, I figured Eric _asking_ for anything was a big deal for him. So as I climbed into bed I had a comforting thought; he would be with me soon.

Eric moved so quietly in the dark I hadn't stirred at all when he came in. Only his cool lips on my forehead made me aware he had arrived. Turning my body into him I drowsily fumbled to find his hands in mine. It seemed strange to be so comfortable with a vampire in my bed, but somehow he belonged there. I had so many questions for him. What did this mean to him? He couldn't possibly see me the way Pam did, as a pet? And who was this supposed Queen? And why was he hiding me from her? An ex-girlfriend?

He pulled me into him and I mumbled something like "hello" into his neck. In response he took my chin in his hand and turned my face to his. Softly placing a kiss on my lips he whispered back a "hello" of his own.

"I brought you something, but I can give it to you tomorrow if you're too tired now."

"Not more clothes, I hope."

'No, I won't make that mistake again. In fact, it's a book."

I sat up and reached for the lamp, squinting in preparation of the coming brightness. "A book?" No man had given me a book before. It was a refreshing thought.

"Yes, I noticed when I was last here you were reading Napoleon's letters to Josephine," He motioned to the book on my nightstand and I nodded in response. "He was a terrible husband, unfaithful and cowardly in his marriage. I thought you might like to read the love letters of a man who was worthy of his wife." He reached behind him and produced a book that looked as though it had been read many times. The familiar face of an older gentleman graced the cover. I looked up from the book to Eric.

"Winston Churchill?"

"Yes. Not a great warrior like Bonaparte, but a brilliant politician."

"How do you know Napoleon didn't love Josephine? His letters make a pretty good case for it."

"I didn't say he didn't love her, just that he was a terrible husband. A tiny, angry little man. I didn't care for him at all, though I respected his leadership on the battlefield."

"You knew Napoleon?"

"In those first few years after breaking with my maker I took up with any army that would have me. I had the pleasure of visiting his wife's salon once or twice. Charming woman."

I gaped at him, my mouth hanging open for at least a minute. He leaned over and turned off the lamp behind me before leaning in for another soft kiss. All my thoughts floated away as I responded to his tongue mingling with mine.

He had obviously learned from his previous attempts to entice me into opening myself up for more and he handed the reigns over to me. I could feel his desire, but he didn't press for anything more than a kiss. Eric was obviously skilled with women and now that he knew how to read me he was open to anything I was willing to give. It made me feel powerful having such a man under my control, but I wasn't ready to surrender to my own lust. It had been a long time since I had been in any sort of similar situation and I didn't want to get in over my head. Wanting his body wasn't enough and I forced myself to break the contact between us, wishing Eric a goodnight. He held me silently in the blackness of my bedroom until I fell asleep again.

The morning came faster than expected and when I woke up I was met with a note in Eric's fine script:

_My future lover, _

_I didn__'__t want to wake you but_

_I have received some information. _

_Do not go to the studio alone._

_Call Alcide, have him escort you._

_I__'__ll see you tonight at the shoot._

_-E_

Eric wasn't kidding. Alcide's massive truck revved its engine at the gate to the studio lot, but it could barely be heard over the sound of the crowd. A mob of what I assumed were angry parents and anti-vampire activists were blocking the entrance to the studio. With signs in hand they seemed insistent on preaching against our newest citizens and against the show allowing them to be portrayed in the media as anything but devils. Alcide honked as he eased through the people, finally reaching the guard house and then my reserved spot.

"Thanks." I said, accepting his hand as I stepped down from the height of the vehicle.

"I'll walk you up your office, just to be safe."

I was about to protest when someone in the crowd started shouting my name and soon the mob was hurling insults my way. Security stepped in, pushing them back to the public space of the sidewalk and away from the lot entrance. Extra security was rushing to the lot and I later learned that the police had to be called in to escort some of the demonstrators off private property as they tried to catch a glimpse of the cast and crew. And of me.

When we entered the lobby Tray gave me a little nod and then followed me and Alcide onto the empty elevator. As soon as the door closed Tray turned to my escort.

"They have been here all morning, and Sookie has received some more hate mail, but nothing to the level of the original letter. Flood thought it best to inform the detective on the case about it, but it seems the FBI has taken an interest. The pair you sent over to stake out Sookie's last night says there was a human scent trail leading from the woods back out to town, but suspect it might be over a day old. There isn't much else to report right now. Flood said he will keep me assigned to Sookie's floor for the rest of the day and I'm to escort her home if the vamp doesn't show tonight." Alcide nodded in acceptance of Tray's speech.

"Wow. I'm clearly missing something here." Both men ignored me and each other as the elevator doors opened to reveal the office floor. Tray stepped off, but Alcide stayed behind, giving me a smile and a wave as the doors closed on him again. Tray accompanied me to my office and I hoped that would mean I could get some answers. I closed the door behind him and turned on my heel to question him.

"Ok, so you and Alcide?"

"I'm a part of his pack, lucky for you I work here and can work your security on both sides. He owes the vamp a favour and we are repaying his debt. Please don't tell Amelia about this. I don't think she would understand."

"I don't think you give her enough credit. I'm sure if we all sat down together she would be ok. As long as you could explain about the woman on the phone." I patted his arm in response to his frustrated face. Taking a seat in my chair we were soon on opposite sides of the desk.

"Debbie, she is a nosy one," My puzzled expression gave away the worry I felt at the mention of this other woman. "Alcide's sometimes girlfriend. If you ask me, she's no good. Always messing around in everyone else's business. I gave her hell for answering my phone when I was out with the pack. She's not allowed to be a part of the meetings cause she isn't one of us, but that doesn't stop her from showing up anyways." His obvious distaste for the woman was clear and I knew at once she must have been the dark haired one in the image I saw in Tray's mind.

"Wait. Rewind. Did you just say 'the vamp'? You know what Eric is?"

"Of course. Smell him a mile away. Not my business the way you choose to run things, but I don't have to like him."

Tray stood and excused himself before I could say anything else. Sam appeared in the doorway and Tray used the distraction as an opportunity to slip out without finishing our conversation.

"I understand that the last few days haven't been great and that they have only gotten worse, but the FBI just called and they want to look over your case. They are sending some agents by this afternoon to meet with you. I didn't see how I could say no."

I nodded in understanding and explained that I just wanted things to go back to normal, I just wanted to love coming into work again. Ever since the fan mail incident I hadn't been able to commute with Hunter either and I missed our time together.

After Sam left my office I got straight to work and was swamped with requests to look over scripts, the music department's newest lyrics and the animation department's segments for upcoming episodes. My own segments were to be shot during the night shoot so I used the time to my advantage. Flood knocked on my door, startling me from my concentration. The FBI were in tow. They were early.

The female introduced herself as Agent Swift and stepped forth into my office to shake my hand. Behind her a young man, no older than me in a navy blue suit followed. She introduced him as Agent Horowitz.

"Please, call me Barry." He offered his hand to me with a friendly smile and as I reached out to grasp his hand in mine I dipped the shields to see if I could read anything from him about why exactly they wanted to meet with me.

As I touched his skin I felt something almost spark between us, as if the volume of everyone in the office had been turned up. He must of felt something too, because he took his arm back quite quickly. Similar to the reaction my body has had while working with Hunter, but much stronger.

"Sookie." I said, keeping my shields down with the intent on capturing more from him.

They sat across the desk from me in unison as Flood excused himself from the office. The female agent spoke first and I tuned her out as I concentrated on picking something up from Barry. He smiled blankly as he turned to face his partner. It was then I picked him up loud and clear. _What is she doing? Her job is to ask the probing questions so I can observe and take a little listen inside. How am I supposed to get the proper responses if she won__'__t give me a line to fish from?_ He sounded frustrated. My shock was overwhelming me and I just about slipped him everything he was looking for. Slamming my shields up to keep him out I smiled broadly before realizing I was supposed to be upset about the entire ordeal and shifted to a serious frown.

I was not subtle in my moves and it showed on Barry's face. All of my focus went to blocking him and it was all over his face he was on to me. But if he was he certainly didn't say anything about it to his partner. After the standard questions I had answered a million times to everyone involved in the investigation in anyway already, Sam was called in to give his answers again.

The entire test lasted over two hours. By the time the agents left I was deflated. The constant battle bewteen myself and my rival telepath left us both ragged. He pushed, I pushed, he pushed back. It seemed endless. We did away with the polite handshake upon parting, neither of us wanting to lose ground. I didn't feel as though he was malicious in his attempts to get in my head, after all he was only doing his job. He did hand me his card before leaving and smiled brightly telling me how welcome I was to call him anytime.

When the door closed and I was finally alone I rested my head on my desk and closed my eyes. No one dared even knock on my door for the rest of the day. Without my noticing it had gotten dark outside my window. The crowd had been broken up by the police and security throughout the day, but they reformed with camera crews and photographers. Looked like I was going to need that escort home after all.

As I was collecting my things, about to head down to the floor for my scenes, a soft knock came on the door and Tray peeked inside tentatively. A large hand wrapped around the door and a blond head appeared above Tray's.

Eric pushed the door open and walked through as though Tray was not there. The werewolf looked unimpressed and growled lowly as he closed the door behind himself. I was alone with Eric and I desperately wanted to take advantage of that fact, but before I could get within arms reach he had bolted across the room to stand in front of my display of roses. He bent down, smelled the bouquet and then looked down at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Who has been sending you flowers?"

I laughed, but when his expression didn't change I began to question as well. "What do you mean? I thought you sent them. They were delivered right after our date. No card. I just assumed…"

"Hmm… No, not me. Do you mind?" He didn't wait for my response before removing the flowers from their vase and pulling them apart one by one setting them on my desk. After examining half of the roses in the arrangement he stopped and pondered one in full bloom. Silently pressing his finger to his lips in an effort to prevent me from speaking he ripped the petals from the flower in one smooth motion.

Opening his hand, letting pedals fall to the floor he found what he was looking for. A tiny little silver square. Pinching his fingers together the device crumbled in his grip.

"What the…?"

"A bug; someone has been listening. We need to find out who these flowers are really from."

**Now that they know we are on to them it****'****s not going to be easy****…**


	9. Breakdown

**Notes: **No beta- I know, you're shocked, right? As always I own nothing and bow deeply to Ms. Harris and the "Street" geniuses. Sorry this update was so slow in coming to you, I was busy reading DitF and working on some other projects. Thanks again and much love for feeding my review addiction and adding to alerts or faves.

"Now that they know we are on to them it's not going to be easy," Eric's voice was almost a growl, as his jaw clenched in sync with his fists. "Have you had any other deliveries? Gifts? New furniture? If they planted one they might have set another."

I shook my head, still in a bit of a shock to think that someone was listening in on me. My life used to be quite dull and now I had become someone of interest to the FBI, the target of a religious zealot with a violent streak, a person who required a bodyguard and the girlfriend of a powerful vampire. Well, I might have exaggerated on the girlfriend thing, but there was definitely something going on between me and Eric.

"I'll get Pam to arrange a sweep team over here to check it out." He flipped open his phone and quickly sent a text to his second in command before I could weigh in.

"I'm not sure having Pam come by is such a good thing," I said as he closed the phone. "I mean she might be hard to explain away to the anti-vampire activists outside, and she is not exactly subtle."

"Alright, would you prefer Bobby then?" He reached for his phone again.

"No, Pam's fine."

"She'll be on her best behavior." He smiled broadly at me, even throwing a wink my way before leading me out of the office and into the empty hall. "I'm not sure it's a good idea to keep talking in there, but I am going to assume they already know all about me."

Looking up at him I felt a sudden fear grip me. If it got out that Eric was what he was he might be forced to leave the show. I sighed deeply and shook my head as if the thoughts would come loose and float away. "It's a good bet that they know a great deal, especially since the FBI's visit. And by the way, they seem to have some supernatural firepower of their own." I went on to explain in great detail my mental battle with Agent Barry Horowitz. Eric listened intensely, but the combined powers of our extra senses allowed us both to keep a look out, so to speak, for anyone who might wander into our hallway.

"Interesting," was all Eric was able to say before his phone beeped a response. "Pam will be here with a sweep team in forty minutes. Maybe we should get to the set before we arouse suspicion." Having completely blanked out on the shoot I rushed back to the office to get my notes and we both headed down to the floor right away.

The scenes we needed Eric to shoot were part of Big Bill's nightmare sequence. After all the fears of the public we wanted to show children that fear is a natural response to the unknown and that talking it out would help them to express and conquer that fear. The dream showed Alex sneaking up on Bill in his nest with his fangs sparkling, but just as he is about to bite, Bill wakes up crying. Alex is on the sidewalk just outside of Bill's nesting area and runs in to see if he is OK. Bill is afraid of Alex and cowers in the corner. Mr. Bubbalopagols appears to comfort the giant duck and insists that Bill tell the vampire about his dream. Andy the Grump is annoyed because all the fuss has woken up his pet beetle, Ringo, and he yells about being disturbed, in turn waking up some of the other residents. Hoyt and Holly come in to see what all the noise is and listen in to give Bill more support. Alex explains that he would never hurt Bill or anyone else on the street. With Hoyt and Holly's help Bill feels reassured and is able to relax again. Then Alex attacks! In a tickle fight! The whole gang gets in on it and eventually it all turns into a pillow tossing war.

Eric was not so keen on sharing that much screen time with Bill, or a tickle fight, but after pressing him he caved. Having that much power over someone much stronger than me was kind of a turn on. Between takes he would grumble about the idea of vampires being involved in such things, but he was professional in front of the camera and that was all that mattered to me. As the shoot wrapped Tray found me and asked if I needed to be escorted home. Eric swooped in and insisted he would see me safely to the front door. A hint of relief passed over Tray and I assumed it was because he could avoid running into my roommate in her own home, it was quickly replaced with mistrust, and my money was on Eric. I touched him on the shoulder and told him I would be fine. Explaining that after such a long day he should just head home. He nodded silently and took off for the locker room.

"Pam is probably sweeping your office right now."

"Oh gosh, I forgot. Should we go up and check on her?"

Without answering Eric pressed the up button for the elevator. When we arrived at my office it was in complete disarray. Pam was bossing the team of three around and rifling through my drawers with her feet up on my desk.

"This is her best behavior?" I asked, turning to Eric.

"It's not like there is anything interesting in here." Pam tossed the file she was holding aside. "Even in the locked drawers." She added.

"Hey!" I stormed over to the desk to see that indeed Pam had ripped the lock off my cabinet. I kept my personnel files in there. The background checks and resumes, everyone's addresses were in that drawer, not something I was overjoyed about sharing with Pam. "You suspected there might be a bug in a drawer I have the only key for?"

"No, of course not, but why miss a chance to see if you have anything to hide?" She tossed her hair and gave Eric a meaningful look.

"Pam," was all he had to say in a tone I recognized my own father using on me once when I had been sent to the principal's office for fighting. Not a second later all the files were back where they belonged and Pam was no longer sitting in my chair.

"You are no fun sometimes." She smirked as she surveyed the office.

The workers started to pack up their equipment. "We didn't find anything Mr. Northman. I suspect they were amateurs," one of them said, not daring to look him in the face.

Eric drove me home very shortly after Pam and the bug guys left. On the way he told me that he was going to have someone look more closely into the FBI, and the florist. I made sure Eric understood that I would consider it a personal affront if any harm should come to the flower shop owner or the delivery boy. He agreed that he didn't think they were responsible themselves, and if that was the case then there would be no need to worry about it. That wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for.

The conversation turned to me again. Specifically, what my plans were the next night after work. Since there was no night shoot Eric wanted to know if I was free. I got some fantastic reaction when I told him that I had a date. His face was not very expressive most of the time, but if you watched carefully you could see a slight tightening of his jaw. It was very brief, but so satisfying. He relaxed somewhat when I told him my date was with Hunter.

He and I hadn't had much time to spend with one another what with all the 'someone trying to kill me' drama, so we made a date. Hunter was allowed to stay up past his usual bedtime so he could take me to the movies. We used to make a date of it once a month, but with my schedule being what it was I was not able to make our last one. With a little convincing I got his parents to agree to let him out for the night; that I would keep him safe. I still wasn't permitted to tell anyone outside the investigation about the stalker, the police and FBI assured me it as safe to go about my life as usual. Plus, it was unlikely I would run into trouble with protesters away from the office. As I explained all of this to Eric he actually began to smile in a genuine and non-teasing way. Like all of Eric's facial expressions it passed too quickly, but it made me smile in return.

"May I join you?"

"Really? I mean, we are going to something PG."

"Of course. Although you won't admit it, it would be wise for you to have me around as a little extra insurance. I have missed our time together, ever since all this trouble started we haven't been able to make our regular appointments. Jim is missing you as well."

"I have missed him to, and I promise to make some time for him. I guess if you wanted to come along that would be OK. But, I'm driving. Can you be here at seven?"

"Don't worry about him too much, he is used to being alone. Seven o'clock. "

And just like that I had another date. We pulled into the drive a moment later and Eric leaped out of the car so fast he had my door open for me before I was even unbuckled. Holding true to his promise, he saw me to the door. Leaning in he kissed me, and I let him.

Without pushing me further he simply pressed his lips to mine for a long time and I held my breath while he did. It was a simple kiss, but better than any I had ever had from anyone else. In that moment I was the most relaxed and at peace I had ever been.

"Until tomorrow. Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow." With that he turned and headed for his car. I vaguely recalled reading my Shakespeare in English class, it felt like a million years ago. It made me laugh to think that Eric had probably seen it in its original stage production.

The next day passed by quickly. The protesters had returned, breaking up into two sides of the debate. One side of the parking lot entry was clogged up with the anti-vampire activists, while the other played host to the welcoming sort; the ones that organized letter writing campaigns and marches in support of "undead" rights. I told Alcide that my brother was available to drive me into work so I could feel somewhat normal again. I lied. Taking my own car made me more comfortable and with help of the now constant police patrols by the studio to keep the crowd in order I was sure there would be nothing to worry about.

Safely in the lobby I gave a little nod to Tray and he smiled back. He was supposed to keep an eye out for me at the studio, but we had a silent understanding about my need for some distance. Hunter and I had lunch together in my office (now that I knew it was safe to talk freely) and he was very excited at the prospect of Eric joining us at the movies. I did have to stress that he not mention anything about reading people and explain that it was rude to speak to me mentally when we were carrying on a conversation with someone else at the same time. He seemed to comprehend what I told him and I was confident that with a little reminding he would keep his thoughts in check. My afternoon was where things got a little strange.

I received a call from Agent Horowitz. He told me that he just wanted to remind me that if I was ever in any kind of trouble, or if I needed help in any way to give him a call. He insisted that he could be very helpful to me and confirmed all of his numbers. I thanked him again and hoped that his telepathy worked similarly to my own, ensuring he was unable to read me over the phone. I had a feeling he knew a lot more than he let on, and that made him suspect number one on my list of people who would bug my office.

Back at my place I fixed some grilled cheese sandwiches for a quick dinner and changed into a pair of jeans and my old college sweatshirt. I re-applied my makeup and fixed my hair into a high ponytail. At five minutes to seven a knock came on the door. Almost giddy with excitement I opened it to find my second date standing on my porch. Looking like all kids of trouble Eric was dressed in a snug pair of black jeans and a black ribbed sleeveless shirt. His perfect arms made my heart race as I remembered how they felt around me. Something in his eyes ignited a sudden warmth in me and I asked him to wait while I changed for the second time.

Hunter invited Eric to sit on the couch with him and wait for me to come back. He even went so far as to roll his eyes dramatically and mutter something like "girls," to which Eric replied with a chuckle.

When I joined them again I had opted for a tank top of my own and a matching cardigan. Doing a little spin in the living room I asked Hunter if I looked good enough to be his date he replied by taking my hand, telling me to stop being silly and get in the car so we wouldn't miss anything. I caught a low rumble from Eric, and shot him a teasing glance of warning. He put up his hands as in surrender and we piled into my car.

Eric's presence and Hunter's telepathic conversations made it difficult to fully concentrate on the movie. I caught something about an ogre, a princess, and a donkey, but I missed out on a lot of the good laughs. My attention was really divided after Eric slipped my hand into his during the second half. Hunter's giggles brought me back to myself and I focused more closely on the movie after that. We waited for the theater to clear (as Hunter didn't like crowds, all the accidental closeness and touching made him hear things sometimes) before heading back to the lobby for a quick stop in the bathroom.

Even though Hunter was capable of going on his own I didn't like letting him go alone into a crowded public bathroom, so I tried to take him with me into the ladies room, but he would have none of that. With pleading eyes he looked up at Eric and asked if he would please take him in the men's room. Being over 1000 years old, most of which he had been dead for, Eric had never had need of the bathroom himself, but how does one explain that to a child? The vampire agreed to stand outside the stall, but that was the best he could do. Pleased as punch, Hunter grabbed Eric's hand and dragged him into the big boys washroom. When they emerged Hunter was grinning from ear to ear and Eric looked as though he was confused by the entire experience.

On the drive home Hunter pestered me mentally with his excited thoughts on everything that had happened that evening as Eric sat and watched the world go by from the passenger side window. After fifteen minutes the chatter started to die down and Hunter's little brain turned into a low hum from the backseat.

"He's out," Eric said checking behind him quickly to confirm Hunter's sleep.

"Thanks," I said. "It was really great of you to come along. I know Hunter had a great time."

"And you?"

Just as I was about to answer my cell phone rang. My cousin's husband, Remy was calling to find out if we were on our way home yet. I assured him that we were just a few minutes from the exit and mentioned that Hunter had fallen asleep. He asked if I would mind keeping him overnight and taking him into work in the morning. He was dealing with something at the moment and he didn't want to have to worry about waking Hunter up. I was a bit shocked, considering all the trouble surrounding me, but I was glad to hear I still had his trust to keep his son out of harm's way. With the issue settled I turned down the long gravel driveway that lead to my home.

"Hunter is going to stay the night here. If I go ahead in and get the room ready, will you carry him inside for me?" I asked, getting out of the car.

"Lucky guy, getting to spend the night with you," he thumbed at Hunter asleep in the backseat. "Wish my dates ended as well as his."

"Maybe they will one day." I grinned as I closed the car door and bounded up the stairs.

Once again I had forgotten to leave the porch light on for myself and Amelia didn't seem to be home again. She had told me she joined a book club in Monroe and wouldn't be home until later, but it was getting late. As I fumbled with my keys I was sure I could feel eyes on me. Quickly, I opened the door and ran inside to the bed, pulling the sheets down. Stepping back onto the porch I saw Eric lift the tiny body of Hunter out of the car as if he weighed nothing at all. Cradling him near Eric walked so smoothly there was no way the boy would stir. One step from the porch he froze.

A low growl came from his throat and he clenched Hunter tighter as his whole body stiffened. Crouching slightly he surveyed the darkened woods. I was instantly frightened as Eric's fangs descended and I tried to yell out to get his attention. I needed him to snap out of it and safely get Hunter to me. Reaching out with my thoughts I caught a void in the blackness of the trees. A vampire. Suddenly there were three more voids, and a human, but it was faint, farther away and hard to hear.

Running towards Eric I tugged his arms and coming back to himself he released Hunter to me as I took off up the stairs. He stirred in my arms and looked up with concern as I placed him on the couch.

"What's going on? I'm scared." His voice came out as a shiver.

"I'm scared too, but you are safe inside. I want you to stay inside, stay away from the doors and windows, OK? Can you be brave for me?" He nodded and I kissed his forehead. "Eric and I will take care of this."

I heard the distinct sound of wood breaking as I reached the doorway again. Eric and Pam were each locked in their own struggle with two giant vampires. The other void I had sensed in the wood was gone as well as the human. Both the remaining vamps were burly men who looked as though they might have been brothers in their human lives. Pam gnashed her teeth as the much larger male tried to bang her head into the ground. Eric was wrestling with the other right next to the remains of what was, only moments before, my back stairs. I jumped down to the grass and sorted through the rubbish for a stake of some kind.

Pam took one good swipe at her attacker's face and he let go of her to cover his wounds with his hands. Sliding herself free of his grip she wriggled loose from underneath him and reached around for a splinter of wood. I dashed to her side and tossed the piece she was so desperate to have into her grasp as the vamp reached for her leg. Bringing down the shard of wood into his arm she had him pinned to the ground. He reached up to release himself as she broke the stake in half. Her intentions to send him to his final death were clear as she attempted to bring down the second splinter into his back. Then everything happened so fast it was hard to process.

Eric's grunt drew my focus and I reached over for a piece of the railing. But, as Pam lifted her hand to stab her vampire with the broken stairs he ripped his arm free and swatted her with the back of his hand. She flew into the air as her attacker turned on me. Moving so quickly I had almost no time to react, he wrapped his massive hand around my throat and lifted my feet from the ground. My dangling legs kicked furiously as I struggled to maintain conscientiousness. I could feel the railing in my grip one moment and the next it was as though my hand was no longer a part of my body.

Suddenly Pam was on his back, biting at his neck. The blood spurted everywhere and his hand released, Pam's eyes became dark and glassy as she bit him again, ripping at his flesh. I tumbled down onto the pile of scrap wood and felt a sudden warmth in my side. Pain replaced the heat and I tried to move my hand to assess the injury, but it was still gripping the broken railing, as though it was the only thing tying me to life.

As Pam dropped the victim of her rage she ran to throw herself onto the vamp attacking Eric. Her master pushed his would-be killer off with both legs and regained his feet. Both stood now as they watched the outnumbered vamp realize his fallen brother was flaking away to a pile of ash. The look of hatred on his face gave away the anger that surged in him and he charged _my _vampires. Throwing the broken railing as high and hard as I could towards Eric he reached up and plucked it from the sky, shoving it deeply into the remaining brother. As if to make sure his foe was truly defeated he decapitated the vampire and tossed his head to the side.

The warmth was turning to cold as it pooled out in front of me. I could see the blood on the ground, but I couldn't tell how much of it was mine and how much of it was Pam's vampire's. I shivered as my eyelids drooped. I heard the quiet footfalls of the vampires as they approached me and I was suddenly weightless. As I yearned for rest I heard Pam's voice in the distance ask if she could taste it, and I assumed she was referring to my blood.

"We have to pull it out or it won't heal." Eric's voice was sharp.

My eyes flew open. Pam and Eric's faces hovered over me and as I was about to ask what had happened to Hunter and if he was OK, the pain struck me. "Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea!" I shouted as my hands flew to my side. My eyes wanted to follow, but Eric pulled my face back to his.

"You don't want to see, it will only make it worse. Look into my eyes, Sookie. Pam is going to pull it out on the count of three. I want you to look at me, OK? Nothing but me. Let go of the pain."

"One," came Pam's steady voice.

"Two,"

The blinding pain came and I coughed and tensed and closed my eyes tightly. Eric was shouting at me to look at him again and I forced my eyes to open. His clear blue eyes looked a bit gray in the lamp light of my room. I had one moment of calm, before I remembered the hole in my side.

"Sookie? I'm losing you. Stay with me. I can heal you, but you will have to take my blood to do it."

"I don't want to be a vampire."

"You won't be." Never letting go of my hand or of my gaze Eric bit into his wrist and propped me up against his chest. The salty, tangy taste of his blood poured into my mouth and I began to enjoy it. A sweetness followed and with every pull I felt better. I even moaned. So did Eric.

He broke the connection and then reached down to lick his own blood from my lips in an extremely sexy way. I could feel Eric's stiffness against my back. Had I been in better condition I might have responded with more than a kiss.

Pam had seemingly left the room as soon as her stake pulling duties were done with, but I hadn't noticed. As she entered again she looked all too pleased with the picture of Eric and I together.

"You were supposed to pull on three." I reminded her.

"I got the job done, didn't I? The child wants to see you."

"Oh God, Hunter." I turned to Eric as a look of concern and then horror passed over my face.

Peeking around Pam he ran into the room and right to my side. I would be lucky if his parents would ever let me see him again. It was doubtful they would let him continue working on the show either. My delight at seeing him safe was overshadowed by my depression brought on by this realization.

"Oh, Sweetheart. Are you OK? I'm so sorry."

"Are you OK Aunt Sookie? When they brought you inside..." his little voice caught in his throat and his lip began to quiver. I pulled him to me as the tears streamed down his cheeks.

"I'm OK," I whispered to him. "Eric and Pam fixed me up."

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course. Climb on up here." He settled in next to me and Eric on the bed. Putting his head on my shoulder he closed his eyes. The exhaustion was starting to set in on me as well, but I wasn't willing to give in just yet. Turning to face Eric, I took on as stern a tone as my voice would allow without raising it. "Talk," I demanded.

Pam opened up first. "Well, it would seem the queen has taken more of an interest in you than we thought."

"I would say so," I added indignantly.

"I would guess they aimed on kidnapping you, and probably planned on getting Eric out of the way at the same time, but they didn't count on me." Pam's self satisfied smile almost made me laugh, but instead it just brought up more questions.

"Why were you here anyways? Spying on me again?"

Eric turned his icy stare to Pam, "Again?" He asked.

"I was just looking out for your best interests, Sheriff. You were being very mysterious and Longshadow and I were concerned about the business. You were distracted and taking off all the time, so I was just watching your back." Pam visibly squirmed and my image of Eric changed slightly when I saw how afraid Pam (a pretty scarey vamp in her own right) was of him.

"And you saw fit to keep this secret of hers?" Suddenly he was glaring at me!

"I was the one being spied on, if I chose not to tell you that was my right," Trying hard to keep my voice in check and not disturb the sleeping child at my side. "And now it seems I am stuck in the middle of a whole new disaster. How is it this queen knows about me?" I raised my eyebrows at him to make my point.

"As I was saying..."

"Pamela, I will deal with you later."

She smiled in response and swayed her hips on her way out of the room. One would think she was almost looking forward to the punishment Eric might inflict on her. I was about to stick up for her, to let Eric know that I was grateful she had been looking out for me in some way or another, but he wouldn't let me form the words before he started to give his vague non-answers to my pleas for information.

"The queen will know of her children's deaths, but without proof she cannot accuse Pam or I. Subsequently, Pam nor I can challenge her without cause and right now we have no reason. I will take care of it. Trust me."

"There was someone watching. I picked up another vamp in the woods. And a human. There are witnesses, but I can't read the vamps, and the human was too far away to pick up much more than a brain out there in the distance." I was becoming agitated and Eric seemed to notice my tension.

"Pam and I will sweep the woods before we leave and Longshadow is an excellent tracker, I will send him to investigate before dawn. What you need is rest. I don't want you to go into the office tomorrow. Call in sick, then call Alcide. You should not be alone. I will come by first thing after dark to give you more blood."

I nodded through a yawn and Eric kissed me on the forehead. He positioned me carefully on the bed and pulled the covers up to my neck. "Just so you know, we aren't done talking about this. I'm still curious as to how this queen knows about me, and what she intends to do with me." He turned out the light.

"I know Sookie, and I promise I will get the answers to all of those questions." The door closed behind him with a click.

I pulled Hunter's warm little body into my embrace and kissed his head again. The hum of his mind and the steady rhythm of his breathing lolled me into a deep sleep.

I didn't wake to the smell of coffee, or the light beaming in from the window the next morning. Instead I was awakened by a little boy shaking me lightly while he repeated my name over and over.

"I'm hungry, Aunt Sookie."

"OK, you go out to the kitchen and I'll be right there." He shook his head, as if afraid to go anywhere without me. His hand grasping mine confirmed it. "Do you feel any other minds?" He shook his head again. "See. It's safe." He released my hand, but didn't move from my side as I put my robe on and headed out into the hall.

I was about to enter the bathroom when it occurred to me that I hadn't picked up on any other minds either. Amelia wasn't home. There were no signs she had been and gone already, Amelia never left the house without having a coffee first. I hadn't picked anything up that indicated she was seeing someone new, and why wouldn't she have told me about it? No book club would go that late. A streak of panic raced through my heart and I did my best to hide my thoughts from Hunter. I walked to the back window to check for Amelia's car. It was sitting in her usual spot, only I couldn't pick her up anywhere in the area.

The phone rang and I jumped. As I reached to answer it I noticed the hand writing scrawled on a scrap piece of paper next to the phone. Eric's script explained that Longshadow had been in the woods and he would fill me in on everything he knew when he saw me that night. Alcide's number was at the bottom of the page with the reminder to call him right away.

Hunter stood at my side watching me and as I turned to look at him he pointed to the phone, willing me to stop the ringing.

"Hello?"

"Sookie?"

"Sam. I'm so sorry I didn't call earlier I slept late cause I was so sick last night. I'm still not feeling well very today."

"Well, you should take it easy. We are all worried about you. I'm worried about you."

"I know, Sam. I'm OK, really. Just a bug of some kind."

"Has Amelia got it too? Or was she just out late? At first I thought maybe you two just went out to cut loose. She had mentioned something about checking out a new club."

"What club?" I didn't do a very good job of covering the fear in my voice and Sam picked up on it.

"I think it was called Hooligans. So, I take it you weren't with her?"

"Nope. I'm sorry Sam, I have to go."

He seemed to hesitate before saying goodbye. I replaced the phone and dialed Alcide, but only gave him the details he really needed in order to get him to my place. Then I called Tray, but when I got his voice-mail I hung up without a word. The last thing I needed was to panic him.

Before dialing Hunter's house I decided we needed to have a little talk about what we were going to do. I explained to him that we could tell his parents whatever he wanted, but he would have to let me do the talking so they didn't freak out. _Are you going to get in trouble?_ He sent. _Maybe, but I am a big girl, I can take it._ I replied silently. _Maybe we shouldn't tell them everything. They don't understand things like you do._

I let my thoughts slip up as some of my fears and some of my relief broke through my dam. Hunter picked it up instantly and clung to my leg.

"I know you're worried about me, but I'm a big boy, I can take it."

When Remy came to pick him up we said nothing of the events of the previous night besides enjoying the movie and my sudden onset of illness. A final silent exchange at the door before he left with his Dad made me realize that things had to be kept quiet in order to protect Hunter and his ability from everyone.


	10. Misdirection

**Notes:** No Beta. Yes, I have been horribly slacking on this, but I have good reason. I'm very happy to announce that I am expecting my second child. As some of you know the beginning of a pregnancy can be a terrible time, trouble sleeping, or falling asleep in the middle of the day, puking your guts out and the like. I have not got all my marbles lately as a result, and frankly the ones I do have- I seem to be dropping a lot. Thanks to everyone for sticking with the story- there is some angst up ahead, but what would a good mystery be without a little blood? Again, I own nothing, Charlaine Harris is my master. As usual please feed my habit and write a review.

As Remy's vehicle disappeared into the trees, Alcide's truck came into view. I hurriedly made myself as presentable as possible before his heavy knock came on the door.

"I'm really sorry about this," I said as I lead him to into the kitchen. "Coffee?"

"No need to be sorry. I would much rather spend my day watching you than sorting through a bunch of paperwork at the office."

I couldn't help the colour that flooded my cheeks. My love life had been flat-lined up until two weeks ago, and now I was feeling a bit like a pot of honey set in front of some hungry bears. It was a bit thrilling, but I reminded myself that compliments and flattery did not a love life make. I smiled in response and poured my guest a cuppa joe.

"Well, things have gotten a bit too interesting around here. Amelia didn't come home, but her car is out front and after everything else I can't help but worry something terrible might have happened to her."

"I take it she hasn't done anything like this before?" He asked, knocking back the rest of his mug in one shot.

"Well, she isn't exactly a nun, but she would have left me a note or something. She knows I worry."

"So, what are we going to do about it?"

"We?" I stood, motioning to Alcide's cup with the pot in hand.

He nodded and I refilled his coffee. "Of course we. So, what's the plan?"

I sat across from him and explained everything I could without giving away too much about the vampires or how my telepathy worked. I told him that there was a person in my woods last night, Amelia's car had made it home safely, and there was always the possibility she had been to that club Sam had mentioned- Hooligans. He took it all in, nodding, but not speaking a word until I was finished. I could tell he was uncomfortable at the idea of Amelia going home with someone from the club because Tray was a friend of his, but he didn't say anything about it out loud. Normally, I would have not been happy with that idea either, but the alternatives seemed much worse.

"You want me to check out the woods? If you have something she wore I might be able to see if the scent is on the trees?"

"Eric sent a tracker by to check it all out last night, but if you think it might help."

He pushed the chair back from the table, adjusted his belt and said, "I doubt a vampire would be as concerned about the human scent." He stood taller as he said this, as though boasting about his ties to humanity.

I agreed it might help me breathe easy if he wouldn't mind taking a look around. After retrieving Amelia's hamper (making sure to remove anything she wouldn't want seen by company) I handed it over for examination. Alcide inhaled the musk of my roommate's clothing and stepped out the back door, taking in the still smashed up steps from the night before. He said nothing about it, and I silently thanked him for it.

Not one for modesty, my bodyguard (of sorts) removed his shirt in one quick motion. The tanned skin bulged with muscle and I had to stop myself from staring at his carved back and shoulders. He turned towards me again and I looked away.

"Sorry, I should give you some privacy." My hand reaching up to shield my vision.

"I didn't bring any spare clothes..." He started to say something else, but changed his mind. I had a sense of his laughter just under the surface.

Turning my back to him I headed into the house to wait. I heard a howl and my curiosity got the better of me. Running back to the door I scanned the area for a wolf. Nothing to see but a nicely folded pile of clothes with Alcide's heavy work boots sitting beside the house. I couldn't just sit and wait or I would drive myself to insanity so, I cleaned. Starting with the bathroom- I figured it was best to avoid rooms with windows so I wouldn't be tempted to look outside every few minutes.

As I was rincing the shower I heard the back door open. He called my name and I hastily dried my hands on my clothes as I raced to find out the news.

Alcide was putting his shirt over his head as I rounded the entry into the kitchen. The front view was even better than the back. His chest full of dark hair right at my eye level, but tapered off to trail down his torso and into the waistband of his jeans. He was talking, but my distraction had not allowed me to focus on exactly what he was saying. Something about him picking up three human scents and something else that was strange. Shaking my head to clear the path for his words I asked him to start over.

"There was an old human scent in the woods and two new ones. One I didn't recognize, but from the pattern it seemed to be some who might have gotten lost, they were all over that place. The second one was Amelia," My face must have looked a bit hopeful at the idea of having found her because Alcide hesitated before continuing. "But, I don't think she was alone. And I'm pretty sure she was with a supe of some kind."

"Like a vamp?"

"No, something else. I can't quite put my finger on it. Hopefully your bloodsuckers will know."

I spent the rest of the afternoon trying to track-down anyone who might have seen Amelia, looked into finding out a bit more about her book club, but came up dry. Alcide was on the phone too, but he was doing business. I felt guilty about him having to sit around with me all day and do his important dealings on his cell phone from my house. When I told him as much, he insisted he had needed a break from the office. Ever since his father's death he had been working at a desk, and his real passion was being with the crew and getting his hands dirty. He actually thanked me for having him out.

As if we had known each other for a few years rather than a few days, things were easy with him around. I fixed lunch for us and he helped me wash and dry the dishes. Alcide and I ran out pick up a paper and we ended up doing the crossword together. I was very relaxed with him and somewhere deep inside me I wished for a man to make lunch for and read the paper with on Sunday afternoons.

The setting sun stirred me from my thoughts as I was reminded of the events of the previous night. Amazingly, I hadn't had much more than a few little aches here and there. My hair seemed a bit lighter, my vision better, and my ability to concentrate was sharper. Eric's blood was awesome. Soon, I would have him here and my questions would be answered. But, when the phone rang something in me told me he would not be arriving.

"Hello?"

"Eric's been summoned." Pam's cool voice floated through the line.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, no Viking love for you tonight." I heard some rumbling in the background then Pam's voice came back on. "He says, sit tight, he will have someone watch the house. Oh, shit, I think he means me."

The line went dead and I sighed to myself.

"Something wrong?" Alcide's warm hand touched my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up." My head slumped forward slightly.

His large hand cradled my chin and he lifted my face to meet his gaze. "After everything you have been through, no one expects you to."

I could feel the wetness bubble up in my eyes, but before I could cry I pushed the stop silent tears back. I was better than this, stronger than this. Life had taught me to survive and that you can't fall to pieces at a time like this. Alcide's rough hand lifted my chin and I offered him a half smile in return. Pulling me to his body and wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his muscled chest and breathed, glad to have so many people around me to lean on, but sure I didn't need it.

When I was calm I took a deep breath and pushed myself back from his embrace.

"Better?" He asked, looking down at me from his height, arms still loosely around me.

I nodded and looked up at him. His eyes were so green. He smiled and ran his arms down to grasp both my hands.

"You want to go check out that club, maybe get a trace on Amelia? I mean now that your date is cancelled and all."

"You're not sick of me yet?" I feigned a laugh.

"Not just yet. I think I could hold out a few more hours." Squeezing my hands he said, "You go get ready, I'll be here."

The whole time I was dressing I replayed my conversation with Pam. Summoned? The queen had tried to kill Eric once already, what if she succeeded this time? Sudden fear gripped me and I dropped my hairbrush. I hadn't known him long, we hadn't exactly given what we had a name yet, but there was something about him that I needed. Before he had come along I hadn't known it was missing, but now his silent mind and his ability to understand me even when I said nothing at all was not something I was sure I could go without. That was when I made up my mind that if we lived through this uncertainty I was going to yield to him, to give him all I had.

Taking my brush to my hair again I pictured the scene in my head. The milky white of Eric's skin pressing against mine...

A throat cleared and I came back to myself. Concerned that Alcide might be standing in the doorway waiting for me to finish up I looked up to find it empty. As I turned back to the mirror I caught sight of Pam leaning against my bed frame, the image made me jump.

"Got a hot date?" She asked, taking in my make-up and high heels.

"Not really any of your business. You going to tell me where exactly Eric is?" Applying my mascara while I spoke.

"I did tell you, on the phone."

"So, you mean he had to go see the queen? The one that tried to kill him last night? You don't seem worried." I turned away from our reflections in the mirror to stare at her directly, hoping she might be a bit more forthcoming.

"My master can take care of himself, I see no need to worry," She perched on the side of my bed. "Besides, there is no proof of anything."

"So, are you allowed to tell me what LongShadow found in the woods?" I pressed her.

"'Friad not little one, I wasn't privy to that conversation."

I sighed and got up from the vanity. "So, you're just here to follow me around and annoy me tonight?"

"Not by choice, Sugar Plum." Pam stood too and tapped her foot.

"I won't be needing you tonight. I've got an escort. I assume you didn't know, but Amelia is missing. That new club Hooligans might lead me to her, so that's where I'm going."

"Well, aren't you just a little Nancy Drew?" Pam's laugh filled the room and then suddenly she was gone and the night breeze was blowing my curtains through the open window she had used to escape.

Forty minutes later we pulled into the parking lot in Alcide's big truck. He helped me down the significant drop and I wobbled for a moment on the gravel. I was not exactly used to wearing heels, but it was the kind of place you would be expected to wear them. As my escort pulled the door open the blaring sounds of the bar spilled out into the night. I squared my shoulders and walked in.

Waiting for the crowd to disperse from the bar I headed over and ordered a gin and tonic for myself and Alcide ordered a beer. When the bartender came back with our drinks I fished around in my purse for the recent photo of Amelia I had brought with me. Would he mind taking a look at it?

"Sure, she was in here last night for Ladies Night."

"Did you happen to see if she left with anyone?"

"Didn't notice, but she was chatting up the dancers." He jutted his chin out to a booth in the corner where a gang of gorgeous men and women were sitting.

I thanked him and took my drink. Alcide and I got a table within "listening" range of the booth. Lord knows you wouldn't have been able to pick up on anything they were actually saying with the music pumping. As I focused on the dancers I realized two of them were holes, but not exactly the same way the vampires were. I double checked with Alcide, he assured me they were not vamps, but there was something supernatural about them.

The rest of the table's occupants weren't recalling anything very helpful. One was thinking about how great the tips had been the night before. Another, a woman, was remembering sneaking off after closing to have sex with the bartender in the store room. The third was just looking around the room and judging everyone based on their clothing and looks. Most did not meet her standards, but I managed to rank an eight.

The two holes could easily have been related, and were for sure two of the most attractive people I had ever seen. The man had long dark hair and a face that would make the cover of a romance novel. The woman had equally dark hair and even sitting you could tell she was tall and leggy with some impressive curves. There was something familiar about them, though I didn't recall ever seeing them before. I scanned the rest of the room, just to make sure they didn't notice I was focused on them. Alcide tapped me on the shoulder and I leaned in to make out what it was he was shouting at me.

"I would be able to confirm it in my other form," giving me a meaningful look "but that is very similar to the scent I found in your woods with Amelia."

"Right." I said, standing before I could lose my momentum.

Marching over to the table with the picture in hand I held it out over the table of the dancers' booth. "Have any of you seen this woman?"

"Don't think so." The two supes said in unison, before even giving it a glance. The others at the table took their cues from the holes and shook their heads one by one.

"Any chance I can refresh your memories?" I said, through gritted teeth. The anger was rising in me and I was hoping it showed on my face. Alcide came up and stood behind me. He could look pretty intimidating.

The two holes waved their hands dismissively and the rest of the table cleared.

"She was here last night, OK?" The woman said, somewhat scornfully.

"Did you happen to see if she left with anyone?"

"She might have." The male shrugged.

"Look, it seems like we got off on the wrong foot. I'm Sookie Stackhouse." Putting my hand forward to either one of them. Neither took it. I smiled brighter at them and explained that I was simply trying to find my missing roommate and I was just acting as any concerned friend would do.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found." The female offered, before pushing her way out of the booth and past me.

"Sorry about my sister, she's been having a rough week. I'm Claude, this is my bar and I certainly don't want any funny business going on around here, but I'm afraid I don't know what happened to your friend after she left here."

I thanked him and feeling defeated finished my drink before Alcide asked if I was ready to leave. He didn't try to pump me up, just opened the door to the truck. As I climbed in I heard a woman scream his name, she didn't sound happy to see him.

"Debbie." He said in response, as though simply stating he knew her name. I stopped my ascent into the truck and turned back to take in the situation.

I had known about Debbie from the glimpse into Tray's mind, and from our discussion about the woman on the phone. I tried not to pre-judge, based on what little I knew and smiled at her behind Alcide's back.

"So, out on the town are you? She doesn't really look your type." Debbie sneered.

I notched my smile up a bit higher, but decided to let Alcide explain the situation.

"Your right Debbie, I thought I'd go for a little class."

Somewhat appalled at Alcide's willingness to make it seem as though we were more than friendly with one another I was about to object, but I could feel his anger and jealously. Not having any exes to gain insight into break ups from I allowed him a little wiggle room as far as our relationship was concerned. Plus, Debbie did seem like a bitch. I could feel the hatred coming off her in waves.

Coming a step closer up behind him I wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Come on Baby, let's go home." I tried to add a seductive nature to my voice. Debbie turned away and I could feel her rage swell.

Alcide turned and dipped me over his knee, planting a kiss on me that could rival Rhett Butler. I closed my eyes for effect and when I could no longer hear her feet on the gravel I tried to come up for air.

"Thanks." He said, helping me up into the passenger door once again.

Once he was buckled in himself I asked him about the break up. Apparently, Debbie had become far too needy and jealous, plus, as a legal aid, she felt she needed to be with someone more white collar. Very shortly after she answered Tray's phone Alcide had found out she had been seeing multiple men, trying them out to see which one she liked best. She hooked up with a lawyer from her office and went around town showing off her diamond ring to anyone with eyes.

When we reached the house Alcide insisted on walking me to the door, even though I assured him it was safe with Pam around. As I turned to go in I thanked him again for all his help and let him know I would keep him updated on Amelia when I had more to tell. Just as I stepped into the house he caught my arm and swung me into his body. Putting his hands in my hair and bringing my face to his he kissed me again. With force and passion.

I pushed away from him and stomped on his foot. "What the hell!" I yelled.

"You seemed to enjoy it in the parking lot." Confusion so clearly on his face.

"I did that for you, as a favour, to show off to your ex, not because... Look, I'm sorta with Eric." My temper was starting to cool as I took in his ashamed expression.

"That's good to hear." Another voice floated above us and I looked up to see Eric hovering over the house.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him sternly.

"Just flew in," He wafted down to the porch and combed his tousled his hair with his fingers. "I think you've over stayed your welcome." Eric's turned a glare on Alcide, who growled low in response.

As he headed back to the truck he mouthed the word "sorry" to me and took off down the drive and out of sight.

Eric moved closer, "You look nice."

"Thanks," I said then went on to explain the entire evening to him and everything I hadn't learned about Amelia disappearing. He ushered me into the house as I spoke and before I knew it I was standing in the bathroom and the water was running. I must have looked at him quizzically.

"You smell of that Were. And," he took in a deeper sniff of my hair "fae. Where did you meet a fairy?"

"Fairy? Like Tinkerbell?"

"I don't know what that is, but if that animal hadn't pawed at you and rubbed his scent on you I would be having a harder time controlling myself. When you smell like that I just want to..."

He seemed to be lost in thought for a moment and I decided it was best not to remind him he hadn't finished that sentence when he remembered himself. "Eric? Are you going to tell me what you found in my woods?" I said.

Blinking he turned to me and began to unzip my dress. "I'll tell you everything while I wash your back."

"Oh no, you are going to wait in the living room while I shower and then you are going to tell me everything without any... _distractions_."

"I think you need a little distraction." He said, leaning in for a kiss.

I could feel my resolve weaken the closer he got, but there were more important things to think about than getting into Eric's pants. Mentally I kicked Amelia for going missing and then felt bad immediately. Kissing Eric on the cheek I sent him out to wait for me while I freshened up. If he wanted me to shower then he would just have to be patient.

When I reached the living room I realized Pam was with Eric and they seemed to be having a silent conversation. I perched on the couch next to him and told him I needed to know everything. Why was the queen after me? What did they find in my woods? Could they tell me who took Amelia? And were there any leads as to who planted that damn bug in my office?

"One thing at a time," Pam snapped. Eric's eyebrow shot up as he turned to his child. She didn't speak again until he was finished.

"I am still tracking down the source of the information provided to the queen about your abilities. She didn't mention you specifically at our meeting, so it is hard to say exactly what she knows, but she definitely suspects something. As far as LongShadow's findings in your woods- that is where things get interesting. As Alcide informed you there has been quite a lot of activity back there. Bill, for one, has been present back there a few times in recent days," He looked pretty unhappy about that and I was about to explain that Bill does live fairly close and maybe he enjoys a stroll through the woods rather than through the cemetery, but I decided coming to Bill's defence was not going to help anything.

"Another human has been in your woods, a woman. Local, the scent is all over as if she had been lost, but it might have been calculated. I have someone working on tracking down the source," I hoped that woman was just a lost hiker who found her way home. "The strange thing is Amelia's company. She was with a fairy. And then you come home smelling like one, but had no luck finding her. She doesn't have any ties to the supernatural does she?"

"I don't think so. She told me she was going to a book club, but I couldn't find any evidence of it, then I tracked her down to a bar, but no one was very forthcoming."

"That's where you were tonight?"

"Yeah, you think that's where she met the Fairy?" I felt silly saying the word, but if I had gotten used to vampires and werewolves maybe it wasn't such a stretch. I couldn't help but think what Jason would say when I told him about all of my new discoveries. He'd probably ask if I had any way of introducing him to Bigfoot. After watching that movie Harry and the Henderson's as a kid he secretly wished he could have a Sasquatch of his own. It became clear that my guests were waiting for me to say something more, so I quickly added, "You think I met the fairy too?"

"Maybe not the same one, they do like to stick together, but it is possible they know more then they are telling."

"You think?" It was a little smart ass of me to take that tone with them, since they were trying to help me, but really, I mean, thanks for stating the obvious Captain Insight. "Sorry," I lowered my gaze a bit and waited for him to go on.

"As I was saying, I had someone do a little digging into Amelia's book club, and I think she has been keeping secrets from you too." Before I could react he explained that Amelia had been meeting with a coven of witches over the last month, he even went so far as to suggest she was a member.

"That doesn't seem like her."

"Well, how well do you know her?"

I tapped my temple, "She's a broadcaster, loud and clear, I got most of it up here."

"She seems able to keep some things from you."

"Well, it's not like I go digging around in there!"

"Why not?" Pam shot.

"So, how is this helping me find her?" I turned back to Eric, pretending not to hear Pam.

"It's a start."

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, praying Amelia would walk through the door any second and explain everything. Or I'd just find her hovering around he coffee pot in the morning. Or perched on the corner of my desk when I got in to the office tomorrow.

"As far as the bug, it was planted by someone within the Fellowship of the Sun," Eric shook his head and rolled his eyes, an amusing gesture from a 1000 year old immortal. "They seem determined to bring down the show. That is a decision you have to make."

"What? To fire you? Not likely. The studio execs would be calling for my head, you are the biggest thing since sliced bread."

As if it was all finally coming together for Pam, (clearly not a watcher of daytime TV) she howled with laughter.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait. You're actually on that kid's show? I mean mainstreaming, making nice with the humans and all? No wonder you tried to keep her a secret so long. Thank God LongShadow doesn't know, he'd stake you in the back, no question."

"Thank you, Pamela. As a matter of fact I was bored. I had a new skill and I wanted to put it to use. You know how I love admiration. I figured it might help me get on the good side of the AVL as well. Never hurts to have one in your debt."

Pam stopped giggling and froze. Then Eric began to listen to something in the distance as well. It was starting to freak me out. The last time they looked like that was right before I was nearly killed by some vamp henchmen. Slowly they both rose from their seats and moved to the windows as if under some sort of spell. _Ah, hell_! I followed. Peering out the window I saw nothing but the porch and the darkness beyond the dim lamp lights.

Scanning the area with my mind I picked up three faint human minds. One tingled as it moved closer.

_Hunter!_ I yelled at him silently.

_Aunt Sookie!_ He sent back.

"It's Hunter." I said a little too loudly and ran to the door searching for him in the pitch beyond the porch. As he came into view I felt Eric moved closer to me. As the boy emerged from the blackness and ran up the steps, his little backpack in hand, I heard something like a fireworks and Eric yell my name at the same time.

Suddenly I was on the ground, Eric's body pinning me to the porch. Hunter crouched where he stood and began to cry. Pam swooped out the door and leaped over him on to the gravel. She moved so quickly and so silently it was hard to tell she was still there. But her voided mind let me know she was alright. As I tried to push Eric off of me he moaned. And I realized he was bleeding.

A second bang cracked in the air around me and as Eric's weight was lifted off I dove for Hunter, still scared out of his mind and frozen with fear. His thoughts were so frantic I was having trouble blocking them out long enough to sort his from mine. But one rang through clearly. Pain.

"Eric!" I shouted in a panic. The vampire craned his neck and clenched his jaw as I saw a bullet meant for me push its way out of his skin and drop with a little thud on the porch. The hole closed up and there was no remaining evidence of the attack besides a bit of smeared blood.

He turned his eyes to the blackness, as if checking in with Pam before pulling me away from Hunter's little body and lifting him delicately in his arms. Eric placed the boy on the couch, ripping the fabric of his clothing, looking for the source of the blood.

"This is all my fault, Oh God, please let him be OK." I began to pace and panic.

"Sookie! You are not helping, go get me a sharp knife and some tweezers. I can't suck the bullet out, or I run the risk of him losing too much blood. Now!" I jumped and frantically began searching for the items he requested. I had seen loss before, knew how it felt, but I had always seen it after the fact, not staring me in the face in lying on the living room sofa bleeding. There were few people I cared about in the world as much as Hunter and right at that moment I lost myself in fear.

I handed over the knife with shaking hands and saw the blood pouring out of Hunter's little shoulder. Pam slammed the door behind her at just that moment, but my focus didn't change and neither did Eric's.

"Looks like they planned to camp out in the woods and catch you in the morning, they got lucky, just as they were settling in you happened to run out of the house. Seems they expected to find you alone however." I caught Pam wipe her mouth with the back of her hand and I shuddered, but filed it away to sort out later, when I knew Hunter was OK.

"Can't you just heal him, like you did to me?

"I don't know what it will do to him Sookie, my blood is very strong and he is very young. If you want me to try..." He went back to his surgery and I shuffled through the options. He stopped my next thought before it was even formed. "The closest hospital is pretty far."

"Do anything, fly him there, run, drive like a bat out of hell, please!"

"Your car won't go that fast and I didn't bring mine, I don't think it would be wise for me to arrive the hospital alone with a bleeding child in my arms and jostling him around won't help him any." I looked up at Pam as she fished around for her keys. "No need." Eric announced suddenly.

I looked down to see him liking the wound to stop the flow of blood and the bullet sitting on my coffee table next to him. I must have sighed because Eric said, "It would be better if we could get some blood in him."

"Take mine." I put my wrist in his face.

"I'll do it," I turned to see Pam hovering over the scene, she seemed somewhat sullen, but not angry at the idea of helping me out. "I'm not as old as Eric, but it can still be effective without as much lasting harm. But, he will always be tied to me as you are to Eric." I considered her comment for a moment, but didn't have time to dwell on it, just more questions I would hopefully get the answers to later.

I nodded, and Pam bit into her finger and rubbed the blood on the still fresh hole in Hunter's shoulder. She milked a little bit more from the tip and placed it on his tongue. His breathing become more steady, and I reached out to him mentally.

Sorting through the pain and fear it was as if I had found him hovering in a corner of his mind, trying to keep the dark at bay. I soothed and cradled him and reaching out to take his hand in mine the connection became so clear he began to allow me more access. Still flooding with emotion I picked up images from his mind, but it was clear they were coming from someone else. Something he had seen and wanted me to see. In his state of mind it was very difficult to glean, as if someone had smeared Vaseline on the lens.

A girl, no a vampire, a sense of power coming off of her, Hunter's mother, my cousin, Hadley, more fear, a flash of Remy and Hadley arguing, me, Hunter packing his backpack and sneaking out of the house to find me. I decided it had to wait for another time and pushed him to mentally relax, let go of the pain and get some rest. He resisted at first, but being so unfocused I explained there was no way to show me all he wanted to while he was so worked up. I told him how sorry I was.

When I opened my eyes and broke the connection between us I found my shirt wet from tears and both Pam and Eric watching me in fascination.

"He tastes different," Eric said as more of a question than a statement. "He's special, isn't he?"

"Yes, he's like me. I couldn't tell you. I swore I wouldn't let him get mixed up in this."

Pam broke in after a moment of silence. "I got one."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I got one, one of the humans who just attacked us. A woman, red head. She was for sure not the brains of the operation, also not the shooter. The man got away from me."

"Any idea who they were?"

"Might have been your stalker, definitely not a vamp job. Fellowship maybe. Didn't have time to ask questions what with them getting off a second shot and all." She shrugged.

I was about to suggest letting the police handle it, but that might mean more FBI involvement and I wasn't sure how to deal with them just yet. Especially since I had piqued an interest after my mental battle with a rival telepath.

"Any way to tell if it was the woman in my woods?"

"You want me to call Longshadow?" She flipped open her phone and looked to Eric for approval, he seemed to consider me for a moment and shook his head. Good, I didn't need any more vamps around right now. "There is a chance you've seen her around, if she's local. You want to take a look at her?"

Following Pam out to the yard and into the tree line with a flashlight in hand I looked down at the woman's face, frozen in deathly fear. It was Arlene. Her husband Rene worked with Jason on the road crew, she was a waitress at Good Times. I didn't know much about her besides her name, but Rene had always been kind to me whenever I'd seen him with Jason. I made a mental note to call my brother and find out more about Rene and his wife when the sun came up, which wouldn't be long. Maybe they had gotten mixed up with the church and things had been taken too far. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anymore of what remained of the woman I hardly knew.

There was a tingling in the back of my mind and just then the door swung open and Eric called my name. Running back to the house I realized Hunter was awake. Pushing past the vampire I reached his side and knelt down next to him. The tears started to flood my eyes, but I couldn't hold the dam. Pulling him to me he stiffened and mentally let me know I was being a bit too rough. Instantly releasing, I held him at arms length and took in his appearance. His skin was radiant, as if he had just stepped in from a hot summer's day, his teeth seemed whiter and eyes larger. The hole from the bullet was completely healed and the skin unblemished.

Pam interrupted my thoughts, "Is it OK if I bury the B-O-D-Y in your woods? I'll put it deep."

"I can spell, you know," Hunter said, turning to her as though she was nothing to fear.

"Please just get rid of it." Pam was gone and Eric excused himself to give us some privacy.

"How are you?" I just didn't know what else to say, but it seemed a logical question. If Hunter had been any other kid I would have been paying for therapy for the rest of his life. But, being what he was, he could read me and he pushed all the terror away.

"I came as fast as I could. I needed you to see what they're doing. I don't want them to take you."

"No one is going to take me, I have Eric, everything will be OK." Stroking his arm calmingly I tried to get him to slow down and tell me why he had come to my house in the middle of the night.

"I know who's after you, and I know who told them about your powers," He tapped my temple and I suddenly clued it, somehow he had discovered just who had ratted me out to the queen.

Eric appeared in the doorway, "Tell me everything."

**End Note**: Are you guys happy so far? Hope I don't let you all down with where I've been going.


	11. Back to the Storyboard

Notes: No Beta. Continued thanks to those of you who have taken the time to review. And to everyone who has added this story to alerts or faves. Special nod to huntley for her pimpage. I know this chapter is a bit shorter than most of my others, but I felt it needed to end the way it did. Hope you all continue to enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy creating it.

I gave Eric a look that told him I was less than impressed with him barging into a conversation he was not welcome in.

"I stepped out of the room, but I would have had to leave Bon Temps to avoid overhearing you. I don't think we have time for this, Sookie." He responded in a sincere tone and I motioned for him to come an sit next to us. "OK, Hunter, I want you to tell me what you saw, what you heard," he tapped his temple to illustrate his meaning.

Hunter nodded, but didn't speak. He closed his eyes for a moment and then squeezed my hand. I closed mine over his and let his thoughts pour into me. Comprehension washed over me and as Eric cleared his throat in annoyance of our silent conversation. I opened my eyes. He was kneeling next to the couch in front of us waiting for a clue as to who it was he should turn his attack dogs on. Letting go of Hunter's hand and giving myself a breath I relayed why Eric could not take out his frustrations with the violence he was so used to using.

"It's my cousin," turning to the boy I, letting him know with a pat on his leg, was very sorry to have to confirm everything he already knew somehow by saying it out loud. "Hadley had a really hard time when Hunter was born. The family story was always that she had really severe postpartum depression and that she was away at a hospital getting help when Hunter was a baby. But, there were always hints that it was a lie. Hadley had been into drugs before Remy straightened her out an married her, but she had a relapse and took off for New Orleans. She lived on the streets for her next hit. According to what Hunter has picked up from her, she was saved by your queen."

Knowing it wouldn't really do any good, I still couldn't help it so covered Hunter's ears with my hands and whispered to Eric, "Hadley became the queen's lover, and switched her drug of choice to Sophie Anne." Eric nodded and I released Hunter's head from between my hands. He smiled lightly at me, as if to let me know it was OK.

"Hadley stayed with the queen for the first two years of Hunter's life, even considered becoming one of you, but when another vamp threatened to kill her if she didn't leave, she took off and headed to the only place she could. Remy cleaned her up again and they were reconciled. The official story was that Hadley came back and was all shiny and new. She really changed her ways and made every effort to be a good wife and mother. After five years of marriage she had finally agreed to take Remy's name as her own."

Eric gave me a signal to hurry it up a bit and get to the important stuff. I rolled my eyes and continued. "I guess the queen kept looking for Hadley, and with the vamps coming out of the coffin she figured maybe Hadley would come back to her. She did find her, last month. Hadley and Hunter had been at the park after dinner when she approached, but Hadley rejected her. Hunter didn't say anything about his inability to read the queen because he was a bit afraid of her, but he did say something to one of the other mothers and that put Sophie on the trail. Out of jealousy and anger Sophie told Hadley she was going to take her child, so Hadley offered me up instead. Last night when I called Remy he was right in the middle of it and didn't want me bringing Hunter home. Sophie obviously didn't want to wait and sent her boys to get me without their knowledge. She must have figured she could get two for the price of one. After years of living with a telepathic child Hunter's parents have learned enough to keep some thoughts from the mind while they are around him, but they didn't bet on him not being able to sleep tonight."

"Hunter, did you see in your mother's mind the vampire that threatened her to leave the queen?"

His little head bobbed with a nod and he showed me the albino vampire in his mind. I relayed the description to Eric and he shook his head as if it meant something.

"Waldo. He was Sophie's pet psychic for many years, but he developed cancer and without nearly daily feedings of vampire blood he would not live, so Sophie turned him only to discover his gift had not followed him into his second life. She grew frustrated with him and he soon fell out of favour. Sophie has always had a taste for the unusual and she has made every effort to collect those with interesting talents. A few years ago, Stan, the King of Texas had a telepath of his own, and Sophie tried more than once to convince him to come to her. The boy died and the queen has been on the look out for one ever since. That is why I ushered you out of the club so fast the other night. If you had slipped up under the influence of drink, she would have never let you leave. It is clear to me that we have no choice but to get rid of her." He spoke with such calm when you consider he was talking about killing his ruler. I sure as hell wouldn't be so relaxed if I was planning to assassinate the president.

"I will arrange to give both of you some unseen protection twenty-four hours a day, but I think it wise to take Hunter home, and for both of you to go into work tomorrow and act as if nothing has happened."

"What about my stalker? And Amelia? I can't just forget about all of that."

"Pam is no doubt going to find out more about the man who got away, she has a lot of pride when it comes to those things, and I will continue digging into Amelia's disappearance, but right now I'm going to take Hunter home, and you are both going to get some much needed rest."

"You want my keys?" I said, holding out the set to my car.

"Who said we were driving?" Scooping Hunter up in his arms he headed for the porch. "Up, up, and away!" He added for affect as I watched the two of them fly into the night, Hunter's giggle fading with distance.

Pam's car started almost immediately afterwards and I was alone. And scared. Checking all the locks on the doors and turning on just about every light in the house, I pulled the blanket around myself and tried to sleep.

Amelia was not buzzing around the coffee pot the next morning, but I prayed when I arrived at work she would be there.

When I pulled into the driveway to pick Hunter up for our commute to the studio together Hadley was on the porch with her coffee mug in hand and a huge smile plastered on. When I dipped into her mind she was humming the Flax theme song to herself and nothing more. Hunter ran down the steps to me and hopped in. My cousin waved as we pulled away from the house.

"I flew, did you see?" Hunter's excitement over his ride with Eric managed to take priority over everything else.

"I did, was it fun?"

"Yeah, it was really fast too. And Eric brought me right to my window. Are you going to marry him? Cause I think you should."

"Oh, yeah, and why is that?"

"He's nice to you, and if he was my uncle he could fly me around all the time, and he's quiet, and he likes you, he told me."

"Well, I don't think he's gonna ask, he's not really the marrying kind."

"He said you'd say something like that."

"Oh really?" I almost stopped the car right there to interrogate the poor thing, but managed to pick the rest up mentally. After dropping Hunter off at the window he made him take off his bloody shirt for Eric to get rid of. The whole time Hunter grilled him about our relationship. Eric said he did like me, but when asked if he was going to marry me he said that I wouldn't accept his proposal. Writing it off as an attempt to placate a kid's fantasy I let the conversation die.

We arrived to the usual parking lot chaos of activists and protesters. With silent goodbyes Hunter and I headed off to our respective work areas. Still no sign of Amelia.

Sam was waiting at my office door, which I had started locking, looking as concerned as I was about my missing roommate and colleague.

"No word?" He said, as I opened the door and motioned for him to come through. Shaking my head I sighed. "I'm sure it's nothing, just needed to get away. Have you spoken to her father?" He was trying to make me feel better, I knew he didn't believe Amelia would just leave.

"No, I didn't even think of it. You are a genius." Quickly flipping through my contacts I found his business card and reached for the phone. Sam didn't leave. I figured it was rude to ask him to seeing as he was just as invested in Amelia's whereabouts as I was. "It's ringing," I said trying to keep him in on the call. I hated talking to people on speaker phone cause it made me feel as though their call was not important enough to stop what I was doing just for them, so as a rule I avoided it.

"Mr. Carmichael's office," a monotone female voice answered.

"Yes, hello, this is Sookie Stackhouse. I need to speak to Mr. Carmichael right away, please."

"And this is regarding?" Her voice was growing a bit sharp for my liking.

"It's regarding his daughter, Amelia, now put him on the phone." She obviously wasn't used to putting up with some attitude in response to her own. Without another word the phone clicked and the hold music came on. "I'm on hold," rolling my eyes at Sam while I listened to the instrumental version of some Rod Stewart song.

"Catch more bees with honey," he said quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets and relaxing his posture.

"You didn't hear both sides," I was about to say more when the rough voice of Amelia's father came over the line.

"Sookie, what can I do for you?" He was trying to be overly cheerful on the phone, but I didn't think it had anything to do with Amelia. He had always tried to get on my good side, while showing little concern for his daughter.

"I was hoping you've been in touch with Amelia."

"No, can't say that I have, at least not since last week when she called me about getting a small loan."

"A loan? Did she say what for?" It must have been important, she hated asking her father for anything. Why wouldn't she ask me to help her out? Arrange an advance on her salary?

"No, she wouldn't tell me what for. Said I wouldn't understand. You know, Sookie, I'm supposed to be in your area next week maybe we could have lunch together." I debated telling him about Amelia's disappearance, he didn't seem concerned that I was looking for her, but instead I made a lunch date hoping I would be able to produce his daughter by that time.

We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Sam and I were not doing a very good job of filling up the silence in my office. He wanted to help me find out more about what Amelia could have done with the money, but neither of us were sure where to start. Sam suggested calling the police, but I begged him to give me one more day. The last thing I needed was cops digging around my place looking for clues. It might seem irresponsible as a friend, but after all I found out I wasn't worried about foul play anymore. Maybe Amelia didn't want to be found just yet.

Alone in my office again I went back to work, but after an hour my focus was gone. In need of distraction I headed to the studio floor to see the cast in action. Sometimes it was helpful to watch the show to get the creativity flowing again. The sounds of the set mixed with the bright lights were comforting. As I stepped into the booth someone cued up the playback music for the scene the two bird characters would be singing.

The second take of the in and out song in the operatic style was about to start as The Duke stepped in front of the red curtain set.

"Ladies and Jellybeans, Boys and Gorillas. I give you Big Bill and Pigeono Domingo performing the in and out song." The curtain rose on the image of Big Bill sitting in his nest, while the opera pigeon entered from the stage left. The basis of the song was the while one was in the other would always be out, so they moved around as they sung switching places with one another. Climbing in an out of the nest, a box, a bed, and lastly going in and out of a door. Near the end of the song the pace speeds up and it becomes a silly game of the two trying to keep up with each other. The curtain closes as the birds are in near chaos. There were a few snickers in the booth around me as Big Bill took his choreographed tumble at the very end and I realized how much I had missed being while there I was away.

With a renewed sense of hope I ran back to my office to brainstorm. Some of my best ideas in years flowed out of me. I was so engrossed in my fantasy I didn't get much real work done. The growling of my ignored hunger could not be pushed aside any further and I headed to the cafeteria to pick up a late lunch.

As I stepped into line it seemed everyone stopped speaking and minds stared to hum louder than normal. When I looked around I noticed that half of the faces in the room were focused on me while the other half were glued to the televisions, all of which were tuned to CNN. There was a live shot of the studio parking lot filmed from a news helicopter. The two sides of debate which were constantly in battle seemed to have turned things up to eleven. Both sides had swelled in numbers and the police presence was intense. The group from the Fellowship of the Sun in their yellow Light of Day t-shirts were parading around carrying effigies of vampires staked and hanging from crosses. One man went so far as to come dressed a Jesus Christ with a crossbow.

I began to feel my shields weakening from the extreme pressure of everyone's thoughts and as I absorbed everything it became clear that something had sparked this new interest in the studio. As the scrolling text on the screen ran by I was able to pick out a few key words: vampire, safety, children, revealed.

My heart jumped to my chest and suddenly I wasn't very hungry. Putting my tray down I backed out of the room and headed for my office. Sam was waiting for me with my TV turned on. I swallowed hard as he turned to meet my eye with an anger that flushed his face. The image flipped again and the voice of the reporter came over.

"Again, what you are seeing has not been altered in any way. This video was sent to us by a concerned viewer and depicts graphic images." The video was dark, shaky, and slightly out of focus from the amount of zoom used to capture the image closely enough. It was unmistakably Eric. Standing on my porch, shielding me from a bullet and then getting up with his fangs on display while healing himself. I had tuned out the reporter explaining what was being shown as I prayed they did not manage to capture any footage of Hunter. My relief came when the camera moved quickly away from the close up of Eric in an attempt to capture Pam on film, who was nothing more than a blur. Then the recording stopped and the news desk image returned.

Sam flipped it off and moved closer. Shaking my shoulders with his hands he yelled, "What were you thinking?" I realized the office door was open and pushed myself away from him so I could give it a shove and the privacy we needed to continue. When I turned back to him he had slunk down into my chair and put his face in his hands.

"I don't know!" I shouted in frustration. "Obviously this was a set up, just like the bugging."

"Bugging?" He raised his head and cocked his eyebrow in a way that I knew I would have to explain everything.

"I will tell you everything, but let me just call Jason first, OK?" Sam nodded and I dialed my brother's cell phone as fast as possible. Lucky for me Jason didn't watch much news.

"Hello," Jason's voice came over the line as though he was actually happy to hear from me.

"Jason, is Rene working with you today?"

"No, actually he's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Well, he was supposed to be here to start up with Hoyt at five this morning, but no one has heard from him. I sent one of the guys over to haul him in, but his door was unlocked and all his clothes were gone. I guess the Sheriff has been looking for him too, says Arlene is missing and he suspects Rene might have the kids."

_Oh God, the kids._ What if Pam had caught up with him? Would she hurt children? I felt sick and handed the phone to Sam as I tried to get a hold of myself. Like he always did Sam took care of it, explaining to Jason that I wasn't feeling very well and thanking him for his time. I could hear Jason's distant voice through the line asking Sam if I was pregnant. I heard Sam's first reaction flicking in his mind, "God, I hope not." But, he thought better of it and told Jason he was sure it was just a bad flu I couldn't shake.

If the police were looking for Rene and Arlene they might put two and two together and come asking me about the shooting they saw on the news. In something of a panic I began to pace, deciding exactly what, and how to tell Sam.

Unplugging the phone and pulling me down to sit next to him, he said, "Just start at the beginning." And I did.

With a wave of relief I told Sam about Eric, Hunter, Hadley, the queen, Alcide, the fairies, everything I could think of. His emotions boiled under the surface as I told him about the danger I had been involved in and he came close to losing it when he found out about me nearly bleeding to death. Eventually he had a grasp of my somewhat crazy thought process and he began to simmer slightly. He faulted me for caring about Eric and for not speaking to the authorities about anything, but mostly he was angry about not being able to do anything about it. Something I had not learned to live with yet myself.

I told him how sorry I was for bringing it all onto him, onto us and our show. Our family. As if he could read my mind he told me he understood what I had been trying to do for the show and with all the pressure I had come under he was surprised I was sane. We both had a laugh about that when I pointed out I might not be.

"What do I do now, Sam? How can I face everyone?"

"It's your show Sookie. You have to live with this, it isn't going to be easy around here, but I have a feeling they will forgive you. Like you said, this is our family. We have our problems just like everyone else."

"I still think I'm gonna hide in here until everyone else goes home."

My office door swung open and Tray's face appeared, flustered. "I'm sorry, Miss. Stackhouse. I couldn't stop him." Attempting to push past him was the red haired man I rarely spoke to in person.

I stood and nodded to Tray to allow Reggie to enter. His hair was as fiery as his face; his freckles were practically hidden from the flush of annoyance. The wire rimmed glasses were perched lower down his beak-like nose than usual and he pushed them back up with one finger while he worked his way into the room. Motioning for him to sit I moved behind my desk and Sam followed. He squeezed my hand lightly in his as I began to speak.

"Reggie, thank you for coming all the way down here." I smiled as I tried to process his thoughts, it was overwhelming because he kept jumping around about how angry he was and what he wanted to say first.

"Sookie, as I'm sure you can understand the studio is very concerned about the recent turn of events. While controversy sells, we are in the middle of a witch hunt and you are the witch." I didn't know what to say, so I gaped at him like a fish for a moment trying to find the words to defend myself. Before I could say anything he continued. "You have to understand that we are now facing lawsuits from many of the parents of our actors involved with the show. You have put their children in very real danger, and while the gimmick did boost our sales, it may end up costing us more in the end. The studio wants to see you off the show. Mr. Erikson as well."

"But, it's my show." It was such a childish argument I offered that I might as well have been kicking and screaming it from the floor.

"Correction, it's both of your show," he pointed to Sam and I. "We have a contract stating that it is shared property between the two of you, and should one of you choose to leave or is incapable of performing, the other has the right to continue. The settlement will cover the remaining sum in your contract and all rights. Naturally, any deals you have as far as royalties and likeness or merchandising are yours to keep. We will of course be unable to use your character as she is solely your creation, but with Miss. Broadway quitting so suddenly I don't think it will be a problem. We are prepared to offer Mr. Erikson a buy out for the remaining rights to continue using his puppet, but he will no longer be performing with us."

"You think I would just let you chuck Sookie out?" God bless Sam, he was going to fight for me.

"Mr. Merlotte, we have a contract for another three years. If you should choose to leave as well I'm sure we can find someone else to take up the reigns. I think Mr. Compton mentioned something about taking an interest in more behind the scenes work."

"OK, we'll both leave and take our show with us. There are plenty of other networks. Public access if we have to." Sam wasn't about to back down.

"With the PR mess you two are in you'd be lucky to sell the show to the local theatre. Miss. Stackhouse, I suggest you take our buy out settlement and allow Mr. Merlotte to continue running the show. It's a great show and I know there would be many disappointed fans who would be sad to see it go." I knew I was in big trouble when he started calling me Miss. Stackhouse and Sam would do a good job of running the show. My world was crumbling around me- there was no way I was going to allow the show to get cancelled too. With all the madness in my life I might not live to see the settlement money anyway. What with my stalker, the queen, and Amelia missing...

"Hey! Did you say Amelia quit?"

"Well, not technically, but I assumed since she hasn't been seen or heard from it is unlikely she is going to be a part of the cast any longer."

"I'll take your settlement," Sam moved to make an objection, but I didn't allow him to interject. "But, you have to promise to keep Amelia on the show, at least until her contract comes up for renewal. And, obviously, Sam is in charge."

"Sookie, you don't have to..."

"Yes, Sam, I do. Please, draw up the papers."

"Pleasure as always, Sookie." Reggie shook my hand and I caught his sincerity come through. His job was to look after the best interests of the network and as much as he liked me it was his job to play hard ball. I wanted to hug him in that moment for having some worry about my future, but I thought it might make him uncomfortable. When he and Sam were gone I sat down at my desk and drifted off into a new state of numbness.


	12. Pulling Focus

Notes: Charlaine Harris is my master, and I bow to her creation- the mighty Viking, but playing dress up is a lot of fun. Thanks again for all the review crack and alerts- totally makes my day. Probably gonna take me a bit to get the next chapter to you, cause I'm going on vacay for a week.

Darkness had taken place of the sunlight that had kept my office lit. I hadn't noticed. For hours I sat with my head resting on my arm until I had nothing left and sleep took over. I didn't hear a knock, but I suspect there wasn't one before Eric barged into my office. He had clearly been informed of his contract being terminated and my dismissal, but it took me a while to realize what he was doing there as I wiped the drool from my face and blinked into understanding. There was a little wet spot on the sleeve of my jacket and I couldn't help but hope he wouldn't notice.

He gave me no time to even form a hello, before raging about what had happened. It was difficult to follow in my haze at first, but slowly things were making sense. Had they actually tried to deny him access to the building? I started listening more closely.

"I'll rip that bloody son of a shifter apart! I've already called in my favour to the A.V.L and Pam is on her way to that executive's house right now. We'll see how he feels about your position after a little chat..."

I practically vaulted over my desk when I began to appreciate everything Eric was saying.

"Call her," I interrupted defiantly. "Tell Pam to leave Reggie alone. I don't want you to fix this. Not this way!" The vampire gave me a hard stare in return and I saw just how angry he was. For a brief moment I was afraid, but it passed just as fast. "Now!"

He removed his phone from his pocket, dialed quickly, and called off Pam. Once the phone was back in his pocket he informed me that she was going to meet us at my house. And that she was very disappointed in my choice. I let him know with a look that I was not in the mood for Pam's games tonight.

On the way to my house Eric filled me in on everything he had been told and that, yes in fact, security had been ordered to keep him off the lot. Luckily, they weren't watching the skies and Eric found a way in from the roof. I was too much of a wreck to make intelligent conversation about everything that had happened and about just what the hell I was going to do now. Every ounce of water I'd had to cry was gone, but I could still feel that tingle in my eyes that told me my body could find a way to make more. I couldn't bring myself to breakdown and let Eric see me in tears right now. He was dealing with the fallout from his big reveal as well and that would not make things easy for him either.

As we pulled up to the house I saw Pam standing on the porch. Arms crossed, foot tapping; she was not known for her patience. A sharp look from her maker and her posture loosened up.

"You'll be glad to know, Sookie, that I took care of the sheriff and the detective working the case of the missing shooter. They won't be asking you any questions."

"Why would that make me happy, Pam?" I turned to Eric with daggers in my eyes, knowing he would be responsible for such an order.

Placing his hand on my shoulder before I could move it away, "She didn't kill them, just altered the events in their memory a little bit."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected the worst of you." With all the emotions swirling around in me I was grateful to have one less worry, but I was on raw nerves and about to break.

"Well, they would've made a nice snack, but Eric said no blood." Pam grinned at me, a little fang showing. _That's it,_ I thought, _no more!_

I had made it clear to Eric that I was not in the mood for Pam's games and I meant it. Storming past both of them into the house I slammed the door behind me. Neither of them challenged it. Pam's car started up in the distance and I was alone. Again.

A knock startled me from my sleep. I was about to shout at the returning vampires, when I noticed the sun coming through the windows. My rumpled suit from the day before still on as I lay face down on the couch. The spoon and empty ice cream carton on the floor in front of me. The knock came again, louder. Scrambling to dispose of the evidence of the previous night's indulgence I rushed to the window for a peek.

Agent Horowitz. _Ah hell. _Gathering whatever energy I could muster I threw up my shields and opened the door for my guest. He was alone, and looking very serious. Naturally, being the southern lady I was raised to be, I offered him a seat and after checking the clock to confirm the hour for the appropriate beverage, a glass of sweet tea. He accepted and I noticed a slight Texas drawl I hadn't before. Once settled I asked him what it was I could do for him.

"Let's cut the bull, you know what I can do, and I know what you can do." He was abrupt, but not rude in his manner.

"I'm not quite sure I understand how any of this is useful to you." Remain calm, I told myself.

"I can offer you something beyond the help of the FBI's interest in your stalker case."

"Let's just say that I acknowledge your abilities, how is that going to help me?"

"I'm not offering my services to you, I'm offering my knowledge."

I was getting a little sick and tired of all this dancing around myself, so I dropped my shields and jumped in feet first. He didn't fight me this time. In fact, he took my hand, entwining our fingers as he directed me through his mind. His voice was clear and the Texas accent came through much stronger, as though he only attempted to hide it in his speaking voice.

_I have been in your position before, the desire of a king. For years as a child I served in the secret world of vampires. But, I escaped. I am free now._

Images of a male vampire with glasses flashed, as did that of Barry. He was no older than Hunter when he'd been discovered and removed from his household. His parents glamoured into believing their child had gone missing at the local shopping mall. Just one more unsolved missing children's case. The boy learned to control his ability out of need. Every time he did well he was rewarded, if he did poorly he was punished. As a teenager, less than a decade ago, he met a girl he wished to be with. Stan, King of Texas, had her made vampire to keep Barry inline. She was as loyal as she could be to her sire while still loving the telepathic boy, and so she helped Barry to fake his death. The king was furious with her for allowing his prized possession to die while on her watch that he forced her to meet the sun.

The boy worked odd jobs all over the south, doing anything he could to avoid giving himself away. Until while working as a bellboy in D.C he stepped onto an elevator with a man who intended to blow up the hotel, killing an important group of international delegates. Barry made an anonymous phone call to the FBI, who were able to stop the bomber in time, unfortunately they found Barry too. They grilled him for hours over his involvement. When they realized all he truly knew, they offered him a job at just twenty years old.

The rush of reliving Barry's pain and fear of those years struck me and I gasped for a moment as he released my hand. I nodded silently in understanding and even attempted to offer my condolences for his loss, but he stopped me, knowing what it was I was about to say.

Suddenly my life didn't look so bad. Sure, a half a dozen people and vampires were trying to kill me or kidnap me, my roommate was missing, and I'd just lost my job, but that was a walk in the park compared to what the man across from me had lived through.

"I'm still not exactly sure what it is you can help me with."

"I'm offering you a job. Protection, security. We can arrange to have you legally dead, and after some training you'll become part of the team. No more Sophie-Anne Leclerq after you, no more Fellowship of the Sun. We are watching them closely by the way."

"Why would you think I would accept? I have family, friends, things I intend to live for. Hell, if I just wanted to be free of those problems I'd become a vamp myself."

"I'm sorry, I just thought..." He stopped dead and I picked everything up mentally instead. He understood what it was I wanted and let me know that he hadn't told anyone else at the FBI about my abilities. He had not told his partner of his intentions to visit me or of the offer he was making. My gift, as he called it, would remain my own. "Is there anything else I can do to help you, Miss. Stackhouse?"

"Think you could find my roommate? Or nail those Fellowship bastards for trying to set me up, and for shooting me? That would be great." I had let a bit more harshness seep into my words than I had meant to and instantly I wished I could take them back. It was his job to deal with those things, and from our connection, I knew he had been doing his best. "I'm sorry. It's been a bad week." I put on my best shame face.

"No need to apologize, that is my job. I think I understand better than anyone what it means to lose what is important to you."

Holding back the swell of emotion that was prepared to break the damn, I nodded in response. The lump in my throat was preventing me from making any sounds that didn't come off as animalistic. Agent Horowitz stood and I followed him to the door. He opened it, stepped through, and then turned to me.

"Would you have a drink with me sometime, Miss. Stackhouse?"

I was floored. I think I began to stutter something, but he cut me off with a "never mind, bad timing" and left my porch. It was obvious he was disappointed by my lack of enthusiasm at the chance to go out with him.

Closing the door, I headed to the kitchen to rummage through the cupboards for something more substantial than ice cream to eat. As I spread the peanut butter on my sandwich I replayed Barry's story, reminding me of the promise I had made to myself about committing to Eric being a part of my life.

He would still be asleep for another four hours, but if I didn't tell him what I had to say soon I feared I never would. Picking up the phone and dialling his cell phone I waited for the voice-mail to kick in. Oddly enough it rang seven times instead of the usual five before I heard the click of the pick up.

"Hello?" A woman's voice said. Oh great, I dialed the wrong number. I was about to say as much when the voice repeated its greeting. I knew that voice. Wow, in my emotional haze I must have dialed blindly.

"Sorry, Hadley, I must have called you by accident."

The voice on the other line was silent for a moment, then her sputtering came back on, the worried tone was too much to ignore. "N-no problem, Sook. See you later."

"Hadley, what's wrong?" I was talking to dead connection.

Automatically hitting redial I listened closely, wishing I had the ability to read minds through the phone. One, two, three rings, click. Eric's calm voice came over the line and I was about to hit him with a barrage of questions, until I realized it was his message. There was no chance I had dialed wrong. What was Hadley doing answering Eric's phone?

With three and a half hours until dark I had no other choice. Digging through a stack of papers I found the contact information for Bobby Burnam. It was true he was not my biggest fan, but if something had happened to Eric he would know about it. As the line picked up and he answered by simply stating his name I jumped in allowing him no time to put me on hold.

"Do you still have a master?"

"Excuse me?" He shot back, rather strongly.

"Eric, is he alive?"

"Miss. Stackhouse?"

"Yes, you idiot. Is Eric OK?" There was a split second of silence before I barked at him again. "If you even think about putting me on hold I'll beat you senseless, now answer me!"

"I didn't hear from him before he went to ground last night, I suspect he is still well."

"Really? I suspect not. Someone very dangerous answered his phone when I called it just a minute ago. I don't know how much you know about the mess we are all in, but I suggest you find him, fast."

"I'll look into it."

"And call me back. The second you know anything." I hung up.

Wearing a hole in the floor with pacing I decided the best thing to do was to shower and change out of yesterday's clothes. If there was even the slightest chance I could get him back I needed to do it with clean hair. My paranoia over missing Bobby's return call had me leave the door open to the bathroom so there was no chance of missing a knock at the door, and turning up the volume on my bedroom phone up as loud as possible. Still, every few seconds I was sure I could hear something and turned off the water. It took a very long time to shower that way, and as it turned out every sound was imagined.

As I stood in front of the closet in nothing but a towel my relief came at last. Diving across the bed I snatched the phone and breathlessly answered.

"What?"

"It doesn't appear there was a struggle, but he was taken, by who I can't say. He was at his daytime rest."

"Where's Pam?"

"I have no idea, I'm not privy to her activities the way I am to Mr. Northman's."

"Well, I suggest you find her, unless she has been taken too. I'm pretty sure I know who has him. And I'm going to get him back."

"Your funeral." He chuckled into the phone and hung up on me.

I was pretty sure Eric wasn't going to be too pleased when he learned about the loyalty of his human staff, but that was a concern for another time. I had to get to New Orleans. Fast. Sending a silent prayer to the heavens that Pam would put everything together on her own and meet me there was all I could do while I hurriedly dressed.

I took one last look around at the house and reached for my keys. The phone started ringing, but I didn't have time to answer it. I heard Sam's voice on the machine and I hoped it wouldn't be for the last time. Running down the steps and into the car I threw it in drive and headed for the highway.

Driving like Eric was a guaranteed way to get there faster, but it often led to being pulled over, so I took my time. Slow and steady wins the race I reminded myself as the scenery blurred past the windows. As the exit approached I realized I had no idea where I was going once I reached the city.

After Anne Rice's books made New Orleans a mecca for fang-bangers my best bet was finding the city's version of Fangtasia and hopefully listening in on someone who could direct me the right way. Turns out that wasn't necessary. As I reached the tourist district looking for a gas station with a phone-book or directions to a vamp-friendly bar I noticed the man on the corner waving around a map with famous vampire sights marked on it. Entrepreneurs had found a new market in the short time since the vamps had come out of the coffin. Twenty bucks later and I had a direct map to the queen's home. She even allowed for photo ops on her property, for a fee of course.

Walking up to the gate I knew that I would need to present myself calmly and carefully as a professional. I was the producer of a television show, after all; it was not like I had never dealt with a sticky situation before. A simple exchange was what I was offering. Me for him. I would agree to work for the queen- not like I had another job lined up anyways. Reading the minds of her human minions and those of other important vamps for her wouldn't be a party, but at least I might get to keep Eric. Standing a little straighter I took a final deep breath and reached out to press the call button for the guard house.

My fingers were slapped away with lightening speed and I looked up to find the most beautiful, and quite possibly the tallest woman I had ever seen towering over me with a huge grin on her face.

"Don't you do it Sookie Stackhouse."

"Excuse me?" I said looking up a good six inches to her face.

"If you do it this way you will not live to see next week, and I can't allow that."

"And just who might you be?"

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Claudine Crane. I'm your fairy godmother." Her hand extended toward mine.

I actually burst out laughing, so much so it brought tears to my eyes. I sobered under Claudine's stare. If she had just been some crazy woman on the street how did she know my name? Her reply was to simply repeat that she was, in fact, my fairy godmother. I wasn't sure how one warranted the Cinderella treatment, but it would have come in handy a bit sooner.

"So, where have you been while my life as been going down the toilet?"

"I do my best, but trust me, it would be much worse without me. When I found out exactly what it was you planned to do I had to get here very quickly, and that is not easy."

"So, are you allowed to tell me why I can just negotiate with this vampire queen? Are you going to do something to intervene, get Eric back for me?"

She seemed to consider for a long time what it was she was willing to tell me, apparently, not that much.

"I can't go in there with you, too many vamps, but I can tell you that if I were them, this is how I would have gotten you to come to me, and once I had you, I wouldn't let you go. Or your boyfriend."

"Well, thanks for the chat, but unless you have another suggestion I'm going in." I reached for the call button again, but Claudine's strength over powered me and I was bound by her arms. "What's the plan?" I said, attempting to look behind me and catch a glimpse of her eyes over my head.

"We need power. And you just happen to have a friend with a lot of it."

Towing me along behind her I hadn't a clue who she could mean, besides maybe herself, but she'd already told me there was no chance of her going inside with me. The only person I knew in New Orleans was Amelia's father, and though he was quite wealthy I doubted he had much pull with the supernatural community.

We reached my car and the fairy instructed me with directions to a house that was on the outskirts of town. When we finally stopped in front of a little old house in need of some repairs I was told to just keep following and everything would be alright. Claudine knocked and the curtains pulled aside to reveal an elderly African American woman I had never seen before. Various locks slid open and a sickly sweet, yet spicy smell fell over me as the door opened. I tried to keep my stomach in order and resist the urge to cover my nose at the risk of insulting the woman inside.

"It's the keep- away." She said to me, waving an arm in welcome as Claudine and I entered the house. The moment I was inside the scent was gone and I felt a rush to breathe the freshness into my lungs.

"Is she here?" The fairy asked.

"She's here. You got another one for me now?" The elderly woman gave me a quick up and down as I took in her thoughts.

She was concerned that Claudine was over-stepping her rights in asking her to take on more than her fair share of mentoring. She had already done her a favour by taking on the last one, even if she did turn out to be a natural.

"Octavia, this is Sookie Stackhouse." A sweeping gesture in my direction made me uncomfortable to think that I was somehow famous, but not for my work in television. I gave a polite but nervous wave while I waited to find out who exactly we were meeting with.

"I can see why you need my help." With that statement the woman left the room.

I rounded on the fairy to grill her about what this seemingly supernatural woman had to do with me and how exactly she was going to help me get my vamp back. Just as I opened my mouth she held up a hand in a gesture of peace and slowly a smile formed as she pointed at the addition to our group.

"Amelia!" I shouted. Practically trampling Octavia to get my arms around my friend. "I was so worried. Where have you been? I mean obviously here, but why? And why didn't you call me?" As I began to babble she squeezed me tighter and everything stopped.

My roommate had always been a very loud broadcaster and in my distracted state my shields were on their lowest setting. I could feel a warmth radiating off of her, and picked up her excitement and fears about seeing me at that moment. Holding me back at arms length she explained everything.

"Oh Sook, I'm so sorry I worried you. I just didn't know what to tell you. And with Claudine's insistence that this was more important she seemed to think you could handle it."

"I was frantic until I spoke to your father."

"I'm sorry. I really needed to do this."

"So, just what is this?"

"I'm a witch. Turns out I'm a natural, probably runs in my blood. Most likely on my mother's side. I discovered it by accident: after everything with Tray I was really upset and I found that I could make things happen. I was trying to avoid being around you so you wouldn't pick anything up about my freak abilities. After doing some research I found a coven in the area and went to a meeting with them. I met Claudine at the club that her brother and sister run and she agreed to help me with my mentoring. So, I've been here learning from Octavia since."

I was hurt that Amelia thought, me, of all people wouldn't be able to handle her being a witch, but I consoled myself with her thoughts of keeping me out of harms way. Another thought occurred to me.

"Why were you in the woods behind the house?"

"Oh, that was me," Claudine's voice floated in pulling my focus to her. "We went by the house to get some things, but I sensed the vampires nearby so I took Amelia through the portal in your woods for a quick get away."

Without invitation I plopped myself down on the couch in Octavia's living room. A portal? This was all becoming too much.

"The portal that leads to the fae world. We used it to pass through and came out just on the other side of New Orleans."

"Yeah, unfortunately for me I wasn't allowed to be awake for that part." Amelia added, with an eye roll directed at my fairy godmother.

I sighed loudly and balled my fists up over my eyes. Only a few hours until morning and I still didn't have a clue as to how I was going to get Eric back.

"What about the loan you asked your father for?"

"Experiment."

"Excuse me?"

"I was really upset about Tray so I decided to perform an ectoplasmic reconstruction of the night of the phone call. The loan was for materials, and of course I had to pay the coven for their services."

She took in my confused look and explained that using magic she could replay the events of the night she called Tray's phone and Debbie answered. She had to find the exact spot it all happened as well and that took more magic and therefore more money. But, at last she discovered that Tray was cleared on all accounts, even if he turned into a wolf at the full moon. She took it surprisingly well, but I guess finding out your boyfriend is a werewolf the same week as discovering you're a witch isn't such a big deal. She fully intended to make it up to Tray when she got back to Bon Temps, assuming he still wanted her. I picked that last part up from her mind and reassured her that he was still very much in love with her.

Quickly changing the subject to my love life, she pushed for details on Eric since she had left. Of course she wasn't living under a rock and so she was fully aware he had been outed on CNN by the footage of the shooting. My resolve cracked and I told her everything, ending with the vamp-napping of Eric. It took her a long time to move on from my being fired to really pay attention to the part where I needed her help getting him back.

"We'll get him back tomorrow. I promise."

I told her my exchange plan and hoped to find the support that Claudine had been less than willing to lend to the idea. No such luck, Amelia shot me down as well. Claiming that the queen had the advantage. She suggested magic. As I listened to her scheme unfold I was liking the idea of having a witch for a friend more every moment.


	13. Triple Threat

**Notes**: Thanks again for all of you who have added this story to faves or alerts, that totally floats my boat. Please keep those reviews coming and let me know what you think, what you are liking and what you are disliking, either way they make my day to know someone cares enough to let me know that they read it. Once again I must claim that I am sadly not the owner of Eric or anyone else in this work of fiction, but if I did I wouldn't change a thing about him. Charlaine Harris is my queen and I bow deeply to her. This instalment has been a long time coming and might have to hold all you wonderful readers off for a bit as I toy with the idea of hosting my own contest. In the mean time check out the Age Of Eric contest entries to see many versions of our favourite Viking throughout history.

I slept restlessly on Octavia's couch that night in anticipation of the nearing morning's rescue attempt. Claudine and Octavia had agreed to help along with a few other witches to make sure they could maintain the power required to get me in and out safely.

As I dressed I could feel the hum of magic in the air growing and the sickly sweet scent of the protection smell around me. Amelia had insisted on an extra bit of juice to ensure any humans were unable of harming me. It was useless against supes, but should any human lay a hand on me with malicious intentions they would suffer a headache so severe that it would force them to drop to their knees. Just long enough for me to get the hell out of the way.

"Are you sure about this?" Amelia asked me for the fourth time. "I mean I know you like him, but so much of this depends on you."

"I'm sure. If I don't finish this I'll be looking over my shoulder for the queen forever, and Hunter will never be safe." I sounded convincing, but I was scared out of my mind.

The plan seemed simple enough, but because I was essentially going in there alone it was a little nerve-racking. Amelia and the rest of the coven would set up across the street to cast the stasis spell on the queen's palace. Claudine would be ready with our get away car just outside the entrance, while I was supposed sneak in to find Eric, and hopefully Pam too. Being able to hear the thoughts of any humans that might happen to pass through the magic or should the palace be too closely guarded by Sophie-Anne's own witches I was at least able to detect someone from their thoughts before an attack.

Gathering all my courage I stepped out of the car and nodded to Claudine, not able to find the words to dismiss her. She sped off down the street and I was alone on the curb to take in the looming mansion before me. In the daylight it looked even more impressive. People passed by me on the sidewalk, not even looking up but I was sure that no matter how many times I would see it it would always make me marvel. The imposing gates stood before me and I could feel the power behind the walls, but could detect very little activity. The voids of night were all at rest now and besides a few humans trapped in the spell there was nothing more to pick up from such a distance.

Moving around the back of the property I could feel someone watching me. Turning to look I caught a glimpse of a man before he ducked behind a bush. As I approached his thoughts became clearer to me, he was a Fellowship of the Sun follower, sent to document the movements of Sophie-Anne's court; a camera slung around his neck for capturing what he could on film.

Being on the hit list of the Fellowship myself, I certainly didn't need to give them anymore ammunition against me, but it seemed the man took me for a tourist and was entrusted to take photos of those going in and out of the property only. Would have been helpful to have a vamp capable of glamouring him into getting lost but, I had the next best thing- acting experience.

"Hello?" My best bimbo voice broke the air between myself and the bush. "I see you there. Come on out now, I ain't gonna bite." My smile notched up higher when the head of the man popped out from behind the bush; there was no sign he knew who I was.

"Real funny," His voice was harsh in response. "I suppose you know what this place is, making jokes like that?"

"Yessir, I came here special to give these devils a piece of my mind, thinking they can come in here and take whatever they want," Making myself sound as indignant as possible I sneered at the building in front of me. "What about you? You aren't one of those fangbangers, are ya?"

"No mam!" He motioned for me to come closer and I caught his attraction at once. I fellow crusader on his mission who was young and pretty was quite a catch. In an effort to impress me he whispered his assignment to me, even showing off a membership card to his _church_.

"You notice anyone important go in there?" Batting my eyelashes.

"Last two nights this place has been hopping with excitement, lots of new faces and not all of them vamps either. Disgusting! This one blonde has been tramping around on the grounds during the day talking on her cell phone, but I haven't seen her yet today." He shook his head and I smiled at him in agreement, seeing the image of Hadley in his head.

"I realize you'd be risking giving away your mission, but I gotta get inside. Think you could kick up a fuss out here and cause a distraction?" Taking in his hesitation I pulled out his greatest fear and used it to my advantage. "I need to avenge my dead momma, murdered by one of the queen's lovers a few months back." I threw in some sniffles and a forced tear or two. If this went badly either he was gonna end up in pain, or I was.

"I couldn't let you go in there alone." His voice was steady, but I picked up his trepidation at the thought of actually engaging in a confrontation with vampires, even sleeping ones.

"In God's eyes we are all equal to do his work. I won't risk another life. Besides, they'll be sleeping I won't be in that much danger. Just act crazy for a few minutes." _That shouldn't be too hard._

"You are a brave woman. Here," he said, handing me his camera, "if I get caught I can't have this with me. If you get caught destroy it. God's work will be done." Darting off around the front of the building he ran up to the gates, rattling them and squawking like a chicken. I probably should have felt bad sending that man into trouble, but I had my own problems and I certainly didn't owe the Fellowship any favours. Besides, if the spell worked he wouldn't come to any harm... at least that's what I told myself. As soon as he was out of sight I pulled the memory chip out of the camera and crushed it under my heel. The camera I stashed under a tree; I hated waste and figured it might be picked up by someone down on their luck that could pawn it.

The whole area was fenced in but at least I could climb over without the street traffic watching me from the back side. My jeans got stuck momentarily and I had a second of sheer panic, envisioning myself hanging over the queen's gate come nightfall when someone would come and drag me in for a snack. Having a vivid imagination is great for television, but it doesn't always help you remain calm in worst-case scenarios. Dropping to the ground and pulling out some moves I had seen MacGyver do I somersaulted a few times before crawling on my belly the rest of the way across the lawn.

A cellar, which had probably been used for wine or preserves when the historic house had been owned by humans was dead ahead of me and I yanked it open. There were nothing but old empty shelves in the room and a sealed off passageway to the main house. I was at a dead end. Peeking out the door into the sunlight I searched for another entrance, but everything appeared to be very well secured. Accept for the tool shed not five feet to my left. Running as low to the ground as possible I reached the shed to find it teaming with helpful weapons. Choosing a hefty axe and a crowbar I made a dash back to the cellar where I chipped and pried at the old trapdoor.

With aching arms I pulled loose the last piece to find myself looking up from the floor of a library. The rug pushed aside and the hardwood destroyed I climbed out of my own little hidey hole into an empty room. Scanning for brain activity I was relieved to catch nothing on my own brand of radar.

Opening the heavy doors and peering into the hallway I slipped off my shoes and tiptoed down the marble floor.

"So far so good," I breathed to myself as I clung to the walls and hurried towards my target. Locating the area with the most voids seemed a likely place to start. They seemed to be coming from the old dining room which now served as a throne room of sorts. As I entered I could picture all the powerful vamps that had bowed respectfully to the queen, sitting behind the giant desk in front of me. It was obvious this room was meant to humble those who entered. The high ceilings stretched above me and large arched french doors that opened inwards made me feel tiny. A few human brains were buzzing in their forced sleep somewhere down the hall to my left but some deep breaths helped me centre myself.

Nearing the strongest concentration of vampires at rest I pressed my ear to the wall directly in front of me at the far-side of the room. It creaked in response and my panic rose to new levels. Spooked at the prospect of being discovered when I was so close to finding Eric, my eyes shot around the room, but revealed nothing.

Very carefully adding pressure to the wall I found a secret door that when pushed and released opened outwards revealing a stone staircase to a lower level. Since the house was built quite high I could only assume it was another cellar of some kind, but as I neared the bottom of the flight I could see it was much more than that. A number of opulently carved wooden beds lined the walls on top of elegant rugs, a chaise lounge and large pillows surrounded a low table with a chandelier above. The walls were covered in elaborate art and the largest collection of mardi gras masks I had ever seen. Two crude metal coffins were set in between the largest and most ornate beds.

Taking in so much indulgence had left me unaware of the rooms inhabitants; it dawned on me quite suddenly that this was the sleeping quarters of the queen's court. No doubt she had her own room for more intimate dealings, but it was clear she close, on occasion, to slumber in the company of her children. Two of the beds lay empty and I had to wonder if those had been the resting places of the oversized brothers Eric and Pam had dealt with on my lawn. The two most important looking beds were both occupied, one with a single male vampire who looked to be barely a man and the other with two bodies.

I turned to leave as fast as possible, but one of the sleepers in the shared bed had a mind humming with life. Peeking over the top of the post I caught the unmistakable face of my cousin Hadley, wrapped in the restraining embrace of what could only be the queen. I questioned attempting to wake her, but figured one missing captive would be bringing enough trouble down on myself. Next to my not-so beloved cousin I could see Eric's cell phone on the bed as well as a pair of leather gloves.

Another set of gloves lay on top of one of the two coffins to the side of the bed. Taking a closer look I realized they were in fact silver coffins, most likely to keep the occupant inside against their will. Sending a silent prayer to anyone listening I popped open the latch as quietly as possible to find Pam inside. The lid of the box was lined in silver, but at least she looked to be peacefully resting on fabric that protected the rest of her skin from the burning affects of the metal. Not sure if I would be able to wake her I stashed the gloves inside, closed the lid, and tried to push the coffin to a safer location. It was too heavy and awkward to manoeuvre amongst all the furniture.

Opening the second coffin I found what I had suspected- Eric. Looking just the same as he had the last time I had seen him. I was relieved to know he was unharmed.

Amelia's plan had worked so far, so I put my trust in her magic again and returned to the side of the bed where my cousin lay. Placing the sachet as instructed around her neck I watched for any signs of waking. Her humming brain began to slow and I knew the magic was doing its trick. With the right spell, Amelia had said, she would wake up thinking anything she saw or heard was a very strange dream. Either that, or a trip back to her drug induced days.

Snatching Eric's cell phone and shoving it into my pocket I returned to the side of my Viking. My last hope lay in the vial of blood Claudine had been a little reluctant to give. Uncorking it I waved the scent under Eric's nose, trying to keep it far away from the other vampires. If it could wake up one, it could wake them all up. His eyelids fluttered. I dipped my finger in, much to my distaste, and rubbed the blood on his lips. His tongue darted out and his eyes opened fully. Puzzled, he licked his lips again and scanned me with his gaze. As though unsure if I was real he reached out and touched my hand very slowly.

"Sookie?" His voice broke the eerie silence of the room.

I nodded, smiled, and put my finger to my lips, gesturing to the rest of the room with my arm.

Taking the vial from my hand and slamming back the two gulps it contained before I could speak Eric was fully alert. He looked a little dazed, and very in the mood, but that was going to have to wait. Directing his sight towards Pam he took my cues and swung her over his shoulder before turning back to me and pointing questioningly between me and my cousin. I assumed from his movements he was asking me if I wanted him to take her as well. I took one final look back and shook my head. He made a sort of shrugging movement that made him look very human then bounded up the stairs with Pam.

I hurried ahead to lead him back to my escape route under the library, but halfway down the hall I noticed he was no longer in-step with me. Crouched protectively over his vampire child his fangs were fully extended. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to be able to read his mind.

Scanning, I picked up the frenzied brain nearby. I glanced at Eric and noticed his posture start to sag; Claudine had warned me that even if it worked as she suspected and woke him, it would only be temporary.

I couldn't just let him pass out in the hallway. Running to his side and crouching next to him I tugged his arm and he turned on me with a growl. Remembering where he was he looked down at Pam sleeping at his feet and pulled together enough strength to carry her to the hidey hole in the library floor. Stashing her inside I watched as Eric's eyes began to droop. I needed more blood, more fairy blood, fast.

Desperately I pulled the door to the library closed as Eric slipped into the hole. The brain was getting closer and I was helpless against it. The feeble lock wouldn't hold any determined person off for long but I threw it into place anyway and pulled the rug down into the cellar to cover my vampires.

The door began to rattle in the library above and I grabbed hold of the axe, just in case. Everything stopped suddenly and the only sound was my breathing. Knowing I couldn't physically drag Eric or Pam to safety I did the only thing I could think of. Cut myself.

Slicing my wrist with the blade of the axe I placed my arm against Eric's mouth. Any blood was better than no blood. He slowly began to suck and lick at my arm as he pulled me to him. I had a temporary moment of fear as his grip tightened, but after a few pulls he released me and opened his eyes fully. My human blood would be no where near as powerful as Claudine's, but at least he was awake. I slapped him hard across the face to get his focus, which was waning, but I think it hurt me more than him.

Holding his face between my palms I whispered heatedly, "we have to get Pam out of here, you need to carry her. It's daylight, so I am going to throw this rug over the two of you and you are going to run like never before across the lawn and over the fence. Got it?" My best 'strict-teacher' voice coming through in my words.

He nodded and I swung open the cellar door. An ungodly yelp came from him as the sunlight met his eyes and he cowered for a moment. With a stern push I forced him out onto the grass, shoved his cell phone in his pocket and made a run for it with my vampires close behind. I reached the fence first as Eric started to slow down.

"No!" I yelled, "Keep moving."

Reaching the shade of a tree beside the fence he seemed to regain some momentum as I struggled to get back over the gate. A grunt came from behind my right shoulder and suddenly I was lifted free of the metal bars high above the sidewalk. Eric used his flight to soar over the barrier, but with his stamina dwindling we couldn't stay in the sky very long.

With a slight crash I rolled onto the concrete to find the rug tossed over Pam and Eric beginning to smoke in the sunlight. Throwing myself on to him in an effort to cover his exposed skin the sound of an approaching car came to my rescue.

The huge woman I had come to see as my saviour opened the trunk and threw Pam inside, unrolling her from the rug and placing a smaller blanket over top. She then turned her superpowers on Eric, lifting him as though he were a child and shoving him on the backseat of the car, tossing the huge rug in as cover.

"Get in," Claudine chimed brightly at me, climbing into the driver's seat.

Opening the car door I heard another voice directed at me.

"Hey, bitch. Remember me?" Alcide's ex and the woman I had come to think of as the one who ruined my best friend's chance at happiness was standing right behind me.

"I'm a little busy right now," I stated with no indication of fear, even if she was holding the crowbar I had used to break open the trapdoor. "Maybe we can do this another time."

"I think now is the perfect time. The queen's security team is aware by now that you stole her prisoners and I have no doubt they have called in a witch or two to remove any spells you've got on the place." She was devilishly pleased with herself, but I had a weapon of my own.

"Claudine, you had better get them out of here. Take them to Amelia, she'll be able to sort them out. I'll be along shortly." Slamming the car door closed behind me I turned back to Debbie with a smile of my own as the car sped away.

Charging me with all her anger and arms extended ready to push me off the curb, I prepared to hold my ground and wait for the spell to take effect.

My cell phone vibrated in my pocket and I stepped aside to answer it as my attacker tripped over my intentionally outstretched foot and hit the pavement.

"Hello?" I asked cheerfully, watching Debbie brush herself off. She seemed content to wait for me in hopes of beating me with my full attention.

"Sook? You OK? We came up against some resistance. There was some magic against us and we lost the stasis for a minute, we got it back, but it won't last long against this." Amelia's voice came at me through the line.

"I'm good, you don't have to hold the spells anymore. We're all out. I sent them ahead with Claudine, I'll be there in a few." She hung up and I turned my attention back to the irrational woman in front of me.

"I'm gonna enjoy kicking your ass." She sneered at me and took another charge. The moment her hands touched my skin the protection spell began its work and Debbie dropped to the ground with her head in her hands. "What the hell did you do to me, bitch?" She wailed at my feet for a moment and shook her head.

"Just a little magic. You still wanna kick my ass, or can we move on from this childishness? I can't imagine what you are so pissed about. You left Alcide!"

"He pushed me away. He said he couldn't commit to getting married so soon after taking charge of the pack. Said he needed time to be alone, sort things out. So I found someone else, and not two weeks later he's out with you!"

"Pot, meet kettle," I gestured with my hands to signify the imaginary objects. I might have pitied her in that moment, but instead of crying she got to her feet and raised her hands as if prepared for a boxing match.

I was not a skilled fighter like Eric or Pam, but I could hold my own if I had to. Being a telepath led to enough school yard tiffs to pick up a thing or two. Pushing my sleeves up I looked around and noticing for the first time we had the attention of a small crowd. People who were not accustomed to seeing two grown women wrestle were forming a very loose circle around us. One young man was hoping someone's top would get ripped off, but most of the others were trying to decide just how far they were going to let things get before they jumped in. The popular opinion seemed to be to allow one or two punches thrown. Most of the women were viewing me as the home-wrecker and I knew they had only caught Debbie's most recent comments.

"Debbie," I said, trying to talk her down and put an end to all the attention she was bringing on me, "I know it's easy to see it that way, but I'm not with Alcide, he was just doing me a favour."

"By taking you out dancing and putting his paws all over you in the parking lot?" She spat the words at me with venom.

I fell a few points in the eyes of the female spectators and was seen in a whole new, slutty light, by the males watching. Males with overly active imaginations that I tried my best to block out.

"I needed his help to look for someone at the bar and was afraid to go alone. The kissing was all an act to make you jealous, he was upset about seeing you, he just wanted to hurt you. I think you need to stop lying to yourself, he knew you were seeing other men while you were with him." Clearly I chose the wrong strategy when dealing with Debbie because not one second after the words left my mouth I tasted blood on my tongue. Looking up from where I had been knocked to the sidewalk I saw Debbie massaging her fist, the fist she had just rammed into my face.

The cut on my lip burned, but I found my feet to marvel at the fact that the spell had failed to work twice. Considering myself a rational woman I wouldn't normally lower myself to Debbie's level, but after losing my show, seeing my career destroyed, being sold out by my cousin, and having to deal with the stress of a highly dangerous rescue, I decided hair pulling and kicking wasn't beneath me when it came to Debbie. That bitch deserved a good ass kicking.

As I prepared to dish out a little violence of my own the crowd was broken up by some important looking men. Bulletproof vests, helmets, guns, and batons strapped on to black clad bodies; the SWAT team had arrived to deal with two rowdy women? The crowd moved away quickly as the men in uniform surrounded me and my combatant.

A smug grin spread across Debbie's face as she stepped back and motioned to me.

"She's the one you want."

The swarm of security guards moved in and grabbed me by the arms, escorting me back inside. I knew there was no hope of escaping them, but was cheered to see them also man-handle Debbie into the building. My thoughts at the moment did not turn to regret at the possibility of not seeing my family or friends again, all I could think of was how pissed I was over not getting in a single punch.

The woman I desired to beat with my own shoe and I were both restrained (a little too close together for my liking) in chairs with ropes binding us to our seats. My foul-mouthed company raged for over an hour about being mistaken for someone else. No one seemed to be bothered by her screams besides me. With her voice growing hoarse she gave in and resolved to blame me for her most recent troubles.

"This is all your fault," she threw the words at me.

"Really? Because I seem to remember you making a scene. Maybe you should stop blaming me for everything that is wrong with your life and own up to what you've done. The way I see it you have only yourself to thank for this situation." I was really stretching my snarky muscles.

"I was the one who told them about their missing prisoners, and now I get the treatment of a slave. Fucking vampires. Alcide was right about that, but his taste is still in question when it comes to a freak like you."

"His taste is definitely in question. Exhibit A," I said nodding to indicate her with my chin.

We didn't talk anymore after that, but I didn't need Debbie to talk to find out exactly what had happened. From what I could piece together apparently Sophie-Anne put a reward out for me within the supe community of my fair state. Keeping the valuable truth of my telepathy secret she insisted she wanted me for harming one of her children (which wasn't exactly a lie). Debbie, having dated the werewolf pack leader of Shreveport she had all kinds of interesting contacts and when she learned of the reward and her chance to get back at me she took it. Practically dancing over here to tell them she knew of my involvement with Alcide she planned to turn me in. Aware I might be protected she simply wanted to sell the information to the queen, but she was met with opposition at the gates and when she was finally allowed entrance she had to wait for one of the queen's daylight minions to arrive and meet with her. Then, some idiot (the Fellowship follower I had sent) started kicking up a fuss at the gates by impersonating an array of barnyard animals and she took her chance to snoop around- only to come across me and my daring rescue; leading to her own capture.

Hours passed without seeing another soul, but then the windows began to darken and the building became alive. The preparation of the queen's awakening seemed to be quite the process as servants and security moved about the house. An elaborate wooden table was brought into the room as well as two antique cushioned chairs to sit opposite my own and Debbie's. A number of humans were brought in to line the walls; most of them looked all to willing to become McPeople at Sophie-Anne's private buffet and I suspected that was exactly their intent. With one last hurried movement by the queen's team she was shown into the room with great flourish.

Dressed simply in a navy pinstripe suit she looked like a teenage girl who had raided her mother's closet in hopes of landing her first job interview, but her presence was anything but childlike. She commanded the attention of everyone with her total dominance over her followers. As her chair was pulled out for her she sat directly across from me and for the first time I noticed who was with her. Like a shadow my cousin Hadley mirrored the queen's movements and came to stand behind her to await instruction. I wanted to speak to her, but I feared what might happen should I acknowledge her before paying respect to vampire royalty.

With as much movement as I could manage I nodded to the vampire across the table. She seemed to take me in for a long time, scanning me from top to bottom and vise versa. When at last he spoke I had been staring back at her for sometime.

"So, Sookie, I understand you have an attachment to Eric Northman? Enough of an attachment to violate my home with magic and steal him out from under my nose. How much time did you think that would buy you? Eric is my subject, he is under my rule, not yours." Before I could say a word she went on and I sealed my lips again. As young and pretty as she looked I could feel the ruthlessness in her and knew how it was she managed to hold her position. "I admire what you have tried to do, you are bold and brave, and I like that," she seemed to examine me further as she squinted and tilted her head from side to side. "Andre?"

The young male vampire I had seen sleeping in the bed next to her own approached and withdrew a small knife from his pocket. I squirmed. Debbie, who had been silent (much to my surprise) up until now chose this moment to speak.

"Cut me loose. I delivered her to you."

Andre glanced at her, then the queen, who gave him a hard stare in answer with silent communication. Both ignored Debbie's request and she began to thrash in her chair. Without so much as a gesture from his master the young male vampire slapped my fellow captive across the face with the back of his hand so hard the woman stopped moving altogether. His knife turned towards me again.

Pulling my wrist from its bindings he placed the blade to the very same cut I had made myself in order to feed Eric. The wound opened easily as the crimson liquid flowed to the surface. Licking the blood from the knife and then my arm Andre stared back at his maker for confirmation of the question in his eyes. She nodded.

Taking two more pulls from my arm he moaned with pleasure that spiked my heart to race out of fear. Removing his mouth he put the blade to his own forearm and cut just as deeply.

"Drink," he commanded.

My objections and repulsion were rising, but my fear overwhelmed me and I bowed my head to press my mouth to his bloody flesh. The metallic liquid was cold and thick on my lips and I resisted sucking at the wound as long as possible. A hand on the back of my head pressed my face closer and forced my mouth open in response.

The room was instantly plunged into darkness and an alarm sounded. The deafening cry of the security system momentarily stunned the room as the pitch of night was pierced with the red flashing of the intruder alert. A bloody glow descended on the room and the dinner menu fled into the halls. Hadley, the queen, and Andre became still and cautious. Debbie was still out cold beside me. The vampires crouched as the protective embrace of the queen went around my cousin and Andre's iron bars wound around my own body.

The alarm stopped wailing and the silence became ominous as my abductors scanned every direction for a clue as to what was coming for them. Hadley began to weep in the near darkness and her sobs took the place of silence. She sputtered something about being sorry as Sophie-Anne slapped her hand around the crying woman's mouth. The sound of my heartbeat became thunderous as I looked into Hadley's tearful eyes. She was very aware of how my ability worked and knew that she could send me her thoughts with direct intention.

"_I'm sorry, Sookie. It was the only way to protect Hunter. You would have done the same if you could have children. The deal was for me and you, Remy doesn't know I wasn't coming back. And now we are going to die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _Her words flowed through my head and I was stung by her reminder that I would never be a mother, and therefore would not understand her choice. My concentration was broken by the sound of screaming and yelling on the other side of the doors.

My bonds were freed and I was momentarily out of the chair until the steel grip of Andre replaced them and I was being moved, along with Hadley to the far end of the room. The sounds of chaos were getting nearer. With a signal from Sophie-Anne, her minion shifted his grip on me to one hand and tore open the wall with the other. A gaping hole led us into another room and the process continued with speed until we reached the hidden passageway to the queen's chamber below. I didn't see how trapping ourselves in this place was going to be of any help against attack, but no one was going to ask my opinion. Andre released me and began to barricade the stairwell with everything in the room while the queen packed a suitcase. Hadley sat stunned in the corner of the room with her knees at her chest.

All the screaming and panic had come to a halt above us, but neither vampire stopped working at their tasks. The child of Sophie-Anne was nearing me again and I was in his arms before I could move. Hadley was swept off her feet by the queen once again and we were carried to the outer wall of the chamber where I could make out a small area of the wall that was a slightly different shade. Andre pushed on the spot with his shoulder to reveal a tunnel. It was obvious we would have to crawl through single file because it was only large enough for one person to fit through. I was deposited in the opening and simply told, "go."

As I turned to take in the task before me, a blow struck the room with so much force it demolished the barricade and all the furniture in its wake. The blonde head of my Viking vampire appeared through it. He was holding something in his hand that I couldn't quite make out in the near darkness, but as he released it with great accuracy I saw it clearly as it rolled across the room and knocked Sophie-Anne to her feet, my cousin still in her arms. The head of one of the many "swat team" guards served as a great weapon. Taking in the situation Eric stepped aside to reveal Pam emerging from the stairway right on his heels. She smiled with a deviousness that reminded me how much she enjoyed a good fight.

Sophie-Anne regained her footing almost immediately. Nearing the tunnel I was still perched in she shoved Hadley in with me, forcing my view to be obstructed. Climbing over my kin I could see Eric battling the queen and Pam struggling to combat Andre.

Andre was impossibly fast and that made Pam lose her hold on him, but she was certainly holding her own against a vampire that was clearly much older than she.

Eric was bloody from head to toe, but so far as I could tell very little of it seemed to be his own. From somewhere unseen the queen produced a silver dagger and began to slash at my Viking with it, making more than a cut or two. But his swiftness was too much for her and he cleverly ducked aside as she swung at him again. With blinding anger she moved in on him from above with a deadly stab, but in cartoon fashion my clever vampire pulled the rug out from underneath her, literally. She went crashing to the floor. As Eric pounced to make his final attack a strained cry came from Pam and he abandoned his victorious moment to free his child from the vice of Andre's arms.

As both maker and child tore into Andre's flesh with their teeth he released Pam and drove his fist hard into Eric's chest. Pam regained her fighting stance and took a running jump at her foe, only to be yanked backwards by Sophie-Anne. With a clasp on the younger female's leg she dragged Pam to her with a fierce hold.

Eric caught hold of Andre's arms and pulled in opposite directions with frightening force. Released from their owners body they fell limp and bloody to the floor. My stomach turned as I fought to keep my eyes on the fight. The defenceless vampire stumbled as his maker released her hostage and flew to his side.

Looking on her attackers with a seething hatred and back to her bloody child she growled. Pam's leg was tattered and she limped slightly as she moved to Eric's side, surveying the damage he had done. A smug smile parted her lips and she turned her back to the queen.

Springing from her perch on the floor next to her beloved child Sophie-Anne pounded her legs into Pam's back, sending her into the wall and out of conscienceness. Eric's own bloodlust rushed to the surface as he rounded on his queen. The two began to circle each other waiting for an opening to present itself. Andre stirred on the floor at the mouth of the tunnel, distracting Eric enough for Sophie-Anne to bring him down. She reached beside her for something to impale him with as she pinned him to the ground with her legs.

Frantically I watched and scrambling from the safety of the tunnel I located a splintered piece of wood that had once been Andre's bed. With all the force in me I shoved downward, through the vampire's back and into his heart. If Sophie-Anne was going to take Eric from me I was going to ensure her love was gone as well. As the stake reached his unbeating heart the queen made a move to strike her own blow against my Viking, but as her child expired before me she gasped and reached for her chest in response.

Eric took this moment to drive a piece of the barricade shrapnel into her neck and forcibly remove the head of his queen.

Taking a quick look to ensure my safety Eric nodded and moved with the sluggishness of a tired man. He reached for Pam, turning her over in his arms and assessing her injuries. She seemed to come to at his touch and even found the strength to wink at her maker. Knowing Eric's attachment to me she gestured to him to check me out while regaining her balance.

Rising from my place on the floor next to what was once Andre I stretched out my arms to Eric and as his surrounded me in return I let out a breath and relaxed into his body.

"I was so scared. I hoped you would come, but I didn't know what to think." Silent tears rolled down my cheek and dripped on to Eric's shoulder as he pulled me closer to him.

"I will always come for you," he whispered. Inhaling the scent of my hair and burying his face in my neck I could feel his desire rise, but knowing it was not the time he brought himself down to meet my eye. Taking my face in his hands he wiped my tears with his thumbs, smiled, and said, "Are you ready to leave?"

Hadley was still crouched in the tunnel, not speaking or moving. I stepped towards her and patted her shoulder but she didn't stir. Turning to Eric with panic on my face he moved past me and threw her over his shoulder rolling his eyes at me as he stepped towards the staircase and our exit. I understood his objections, Hadley had given us all up, and as soon as we were free I was going to get all the details from her one way or another, but for now she was family- and I had too little to leave them at the mercy of Sophie-Anne's remaining vampires.

Pam followed after as I made my way up to the more public areas of the house. With Eric in the lead he didn't waste anytime scooting me out to the lawn. No time to stop and look at the carnage he and Pam had managed to inflict- I saw enough in those first few steps to keep my eyes firmly fixed on Eric's bum all the way out the front door.

Once clear of the house my Viking reached into his pocket and made two very quick phone calls. The first I picked up clearly hearing Amelia on the other end of the line and thanking God she was OK. Eric made the call brief by explaining we would be back soon and for her to go ahead home.

The second call was more mysterious and rapid. I tried to make out what was being said, but Eric was speaking too quickly for me to pick up anything clearly. Shooting Pam a questioning look, she just shook her head and motioned to her maker.

"Later," he said in response after disconnecting the call.

His purposeful pace struck up again and I hurried to keep up with his long legged stride. Even burdened with the weight of my cousin and his attempts to walk at a human tempo Eric was too quick for my significantly shorter limbs. Pam swept me off my feet from behind and moved instep with Eric before I had an opportunity to complain. Her movements began to mirror his and he winked at the both of us before rocketing into the sky. Pam took off in a run with me gripping her neck in response. Normally I would have objected to being carried, but I knew there was no chance of keeping up with her inhuman speed. She held me to her for only a few moments before setting me down beside Amelia's car, which had appeared out of the blurred landscape of the vampire's dash.

"Well, get in," she said climbing into the driver's seat.

I shook myself before folding my legs into the small vehicle.

"Thanks a lot, Pam, for coming after me."

"You did the same for me, but I suspect Eric had more to do with that than I did. You're not so bad for a breather, you know." She shrugged her response, never taking her eyes off the road and I couldn't help but grin at her sentiment.

Relaxation washed over me and I found my breathing come naturally again. I sunk back into the seat and closed my eyes. Replaying the events of the day wouldn't help anything so I tried to block it out and concentrate on the future. There was so much to clean up still, not to mention my being out of work, the Fellowship wanting my head, Eric being portrayed in the media as bloodthirsty, and Hunter.

_Hunter!_ My body screamed at me as I reached for my cell phone. With fumbling hands I fought to dial Remy's number. Pam reacted to my odd behaviour with a stern mouth and sceptical brows. I ignored her and listened closely to the ringing on the other end of the line. Five rings and no answer. The machine clicked on and the familiar voices of my cousin, her husband, and my nephew came through in the cutesy recording they had set for their voicemail. I must have made a grunting or growling sound out of annoyance because Pam seemed to catch on to my frustrations.

"He's fine," she spoke nonchalantly about something very important to me and it was somewhat infuriating. "The blood, remember? He's had mine. I'd know if anything were amiss."

I nodded silently as I set my face to keep my happiness in check.

"Thank you for that too. It must be difficult for you."

"As long as he is in this world I will be able to find him, and now, while it is fresh I sense him, but as time goes on it will fade to a shadow and I will have to try harder to keep tabs on him. Our connection is not as strong as I have never tasted him. He didn't seem to go off the rails or develop any superhuman abilities so far as I can tell. It's not so bad really, and he's usually in bed by the time I want to get into anything fun. Just don't start crying again. OK?" She shot me a look of worry as if I might spring open like a jack-in-the-box at any moment and express my gratitude with a shower of affection for her.

Setting my jaw and forcing I agreed to her terms and very shortly after we arrived back at Octavia's house to rendezvous with my other allies.

Amelia didn't wait for me to make it up to the house before wrapping her arms around me and squeezing to her chest, choking me with her collarbone in the process. I patted her on the back reassuringly and she loosened her hug opting to take my hand and lead me back inside. I could tell she was a bit freaked about letting me out of reach again and I felt optimistic for the first time in days knowing I was surrounded by love.

With everyone assembled: Me, Eric, Pam, Amelia, Octavia, Hadley, and the three other witches; Bob, Holly and Audrey, my roommate began to explain that Eric had been the one to form the plan and come through as hero after she herself had let me get captured.

"I'm sorry, Sook. It was stupid of me to drop the protection spell with you still there. You said you were on your way and I was just so tired... I don't even know what to say." Her hanging head was pulsing with the pain she was inflicting on herself rehashing the thoughts about what could have happened to me.

"I told you to go ahead and I didn't even think about you having to keep the protection spell up. I'm the one who got myself into that mess. Really, you guys did everything exactly right and I can't thank you enough, all of you." I scanned the faces of the room, some I knew well and others I had just met, but every single one of them had saved my life and Eric's and there was no way I could ever forget them. "If I had just left Debbie there without another word everything would have gone according to plan, it was my pride that got me in trouble."

"Sounds like Eric is rubbing off on you," Pam snickered from across the room. He grinned in response. "Pretty sure there's more he hopes to rub too," she added. My face reddened and Eric gave me a sly smile without parting his lips.

Having lightened the mood considerably everyone seemed to relax. Accept Hadley, who was still not speaking. She sat in the chair she had been placed in and stared out from dead eyes. I really wanted to hear about everything that had happened while I was a prisoner, but not as much as I wanted to know why any of it had been necessary. I could get Eric's version of the events later.

No one spoke as I crossed the room and placed my hands on the sides of Hadley's head. She could be strong willed and strong minded when it came to telepathy, having lived with it for so long, but I found no resistance at my attempts to access her thoughts. She allowed me to sort through her memories as if she wanted me to see things her way, and I tried to.

I saw the queen visit her while Remy was out, she wanted me and now she wanted her lover back as well. The deal was struck; to keep Hunter safe forever Hadley would agree to once again come to the queen and live as her lover for a time until she was ready to be made vampire. As one of the queen's children they would have a strong bond, one that meant Hadley would be at the mercy of the queen forever. They would share their own telepathy and Hadley would remain young and beautiful in the queen's eyes for as long as she wanted her. Sophie-Anne still had a great interest in possessing a human with my abilities and after years of searching she was not about to give me up so easily. So, naturally I was the other part of the bargain.

To test her loyalty Hadley was put in charge of the shifters and weres that Sophie-Anne used for dirty daytime jobs she wanted to keep quiet. Many of them were willing to ignore pack rules in order to make some cash, no matter who was paying. The queen enlisted them to retrieve Eric and Pam during their daylight sleep and bring them to her mansion in New Orleans. Holding them as prisoner, she planned to have Eric lure me there. But, when both he and Pam refused she predicted my feelings would be just as strong and intended to use them as bait to draw me in. She was not expecting my magical backup or my daytime tactics.

I floated back to my own mind with a full understanding of Hadley's actions; I couldn't hold it against her for wanting to keep Hunter safe, no matter the cost. If he had been my child I'd have done the same, but I couldn't speak for the others. With parting words in my cousin's brain I forgave her and reassured her of her son's continued safety.

The room was still silent as everyone watched me depart and Hadley return to herself slowly. She hung her head and cried. No one added comfort and I understood their thoughts. Excusing herself she left the room and took refuge on the porch.

Holly slipped into the kitchen behind her and returned with a glass of water, handing it to me with a soft smile. The tension in the space made tiny by so many bodies lessened as I gulped back the cool liquid. I thanked her and turned back to Amelia to get the full story of the rescue.

"Well, Eric-"

"You need to hear this." Hadley had entered from the porch interrupting Amelia's words and with quick movements she switched on the radio next to her. After fiddling with the dial to find the desired station a voice came over the waves.

"_... is dead at the scene. In what appears to be a horrific crash Theodore Newlin and his wife of thirty-two years, Jessica have died of their injuries. No one is certain what caused the crash as of yet and the Newlins vehicle was the only one involved. The Dallas police assure us they will investigate the accident but say it was most likely caused by brake failure. In other news..."_

Hadley switched the radio off and looked around the room as if hoping for a pat on the head or a biscuit.

"Well, I think your favour just got called in," Pam said, looking up at Eric.

All eyes turned to him and then to me.


	14. Jump Cut

_**Notes: Thank you again to all my readers and my reviewers. I have missed you. I am sorry it took me so long to get you this short update. I have barely written a word in the last few months, due in part to the First Blood Contest hosting duties, but also due to the two year old and the ass-kicking pregnancy caused anaemia. Anyways, I wanted to give you this short little Christmas gift before my world is turned upside down by holidays and a new baby arriving in late January. I hope it doesn't disappoint too much. There are a few loose ends to wrap up in the story still of course and I hope to complete everything before baby comes, but if not hope this can hold you for a bit. This chapter kicked my ass a bit and it needs a polish, but I will re-post it after I get a chance to do a bit of a more focused read through. Merry Christmas folks.**_

"What is she talking about?" Pointing to Pam, I raised my brows as I questioned Eric.

He turned to glare at his vampire child and through the grit of his fangs he spoke. "I think this is all a misunderstanding."

"Well, why don't you clear it up?" Placing my hands on my hips and tilting my head to the side to emphasize my own attitude.

Slowly the barriers of my fatigued mind broke down and I was flooded with the thoughts of all of those with heartbeats. Most of them were cautious, a few were ready to jump in, but in the end it was Octavia's wisdom that overcame. She began to motion to the remaining coven members that it was time to clear the room. Amelia shot me a quick glance as she moved towards the hall, and I nodded to reassure her that I would be in no danger. The last to give in was my curious cousin who wanted more than anything to know just what it was she was missing out on.

Once again my thoughts were the only to occupy my head. I stood looking up boldly into the face of the man, or vampire rather, I thought I loved. His features softened as he turned his eyes away from Pam to fall on my face.

"Come Sookie, you must realize that I didn't personally have anything to do with the death of that fanatic, but I am not going to mourn his loss." His voice was gentle, the usual confident tone I was so used to hearing had withered a bit.

Pam opened her mouth to interject, but thought better of it.

"So, what exactly is this favour of yours?"

"Lover, I think you need to sit down. Pam, you can join the others." He sighed in a very human way as he gestured towards the chair and then dismissed his child. Knowing better than to argue with her weary maker, Pam said nothing more as she slipped from sight. When I was seated, Eric took my hands in his.

I swallowed hard and regained my original energy, one fuelled by anger and confusion. It had been a hell of a day that seemed to have no end in sight.

"It is not often that a human is allowed to know so much about the workings of vampire politics, but for your own safety, and because you are so dear to me there are things you must know." I shifted in my seat as the reality of my situation sunk in. "To start at the beginning, I have been in contact with the American Vampire League since joining your show. They contacted me to thank me for all the positive P.R. I was generating and I realized I had an ally I could use if need be. Vampires are very serious about payback. When you began experiencing troubles with the Fellowship as a result the AVL took it upon themselves to look into the incident themselves, as a sort of... compensation to me. Naturally, with the media leak they came to the conclusion that Newlin was a big enough threat to them that they chose to act. Personally, I knew nothing of it, but this man did try to kill you, and that is enough for me."

He had I point. The man had certainly given me enough trouble, whether he had been directly responsible or not, but as a human it was not so easy for me to justify those thoughts. Maybe he was a bad guy, maybe he was the kind of man who needed to be silenced, but it certainly wasn't up to anyone else to decide. As the god-fearing christian Gran had raised me to be I couldn't see things the vampire way this time.

Reading my expressions and knowing my mind Eric did not let me defend my race or even ask more questions on the matter before he moved on.

"There is more. That phone call you heard me take earlier- at Sophie-Anne's? I was speaking to Russell Eddington, the King of Mississippi. He will be taking over all of Sophie-Anne's territory. What this means, lover, is that I now have a new authority to answer to. Strategically is situation is not ideal for us in Louisiana, but it had to be done. I could not allow Sophie-Anne to live long enough to brag about her knowledge of you to her competitors or you would never be safe."

"I need a minute to process this." The words were barley a whisper, but vampire hearing picked them up just fine. He stood, moving away from his position in front of me and leaned against a wall on the opposite side of the room.

I was used to hearing the thoughts of others and trying to look at the world through someone else's eyes as a result, but the past day had managed to grind my usually open mind to a halt. I was safe. That was all that should have mattered. I was out of the hands of Sophie-Anne and no longer had to worry about Hunter being taken. But, I couldn't bring myself to feel the relief that knowledge should have allowed me. I was still out of a job, still the target of hate mail and stalkers who wanted to harm me, and still in love with a powerful and dangerous vampire.

"Sookie?" His voice had a renewed confidence and it comforted me to know that he was back in charge. I allowed my shoulders to relax as I loosened my hair from my hands and looked at him through my lashes. "The fairy is here. I should be elsewhere." I nodded and he strode from the room. Guess we were done talking.

Claudine's smiling face popped into view from around the door frame. She didn't wait for me to respond before sweeping across the room to sit at my side. She was all grins and giggles as she settled into the chair next to mine.

"I don't usually go for the deaders, for obvious reasons, but he is something else," she fanned herself for affect as I began to clue into what she was saying. "I would bang him like a screen door in a hurricane."

Not knowing what to say I simply agreed in a non committal way with, "Uh, yeah."

"There is a reason for my stopping by. We have some connections that can ensure there is no longer any interest in you or Hunter, but we won't interfere if that is not what you want."

"Who is 'we'?" It seemed I was in deeper with everyone than I realized.

"I think _He_ would rather explain it himself."

"Look, I understand that there is a whole secret world out there that I am not a part of, but with everyone speaking in riddles and clouded meanings I am feeling a little more lost than I am comfortable with." Reaching my boiling point I stood and pointed an accusatory finger at the fairy who had come to my aid.

"I think you had better sleep on it." Instantly I was alone again, pointing my finger angrily at an empty chair.

Sighing loudly I left the room in search of Octavia to thank her for her hospitality. Patting down my pockets looking for keys I remembered that I would have to suffer the long ride back home with Hadley. Yet another conversation I was too exhausted to deal with.

The coven had cleared out and I found the elderly witch sitting in the kitchen hugging a cup of sweet smelling tea. Amelia, seated across the table was slowly sipping her own spiced concoction. Handing me a steamy mug Octavia rubbed lightly on my back as I slumped my body into the waiting arms of Amelia. None of us spoke as I leaned on my friend and nursed my drink. With each nip a warmth spread from my middle to my limbs and I began to wonder which bottle from the liquor cabinet had been sacrificed to the kettle.

Sipping the last drop the room began to dim, my arms became heavy, and my mouth dry. With my shields dilapidated from the drink, I was flooded with the images of the witches minds. My eyes began to droop as I realized the distinct taste of alcohol had not been in my cup after all. I had been the victim of two concerned women who wanted to keep me safe under their roof for one more night.

I helped them by staggering to Amelia's bed, managing to fight off the potion just long enough to feel someone remove my shoes.

"Sook?" A distant voice broke my blurry vision. Blinking into view the figure in the doorway I realized it was morning and that Amelia was feeling very guilty. Fighting the haze to throw my shields into place I managed to greet her with a nod. "I brought you some coffee," she reached her offering out to me in a familiar mug. "It's just coffee, I swear."

I smiled at her in a teasing way that let her know I was in my usual morning state of exhaustion and that my dose of caffeine would be required before any talk of what had occurred would happen. She handed over the mug and I drank deeply as she slunk from the room. I managed to get my bearings and head out to the kitchen for a second cup.

Hadley and Amelia were glaring at each other across the table. I could have easily peeked into their minds to see exactly what they were so at odds about, but it wasn't necessary this time. The standoff was broken with my entrance as the two of them attempted to put on their best face in my presence. And they had good reason to, but not a word was said between us.

Half an hour later Hadley was waiting by the car as I thanked my hosts again for all their efforts and there was a moment of silent understanding between the witches and myself about the sleeping potion. I left Amelia feeling blessed to consider her a friend.

As the engine came to life at my urging and I watched the tiny house grow smaller in the rear-view mirror. My face flushed with a certain warmth as the sounds of the tires over the pavement brought me closer to home and a new set of problems. Like the one in the passenger seat.

The fatigue of my mental walls allowed the waves of anxiety to pour out of Hadley and wash over me. Not wishing to poke around in her thoughts anymore than I already had in the past two days I just reached over to take her hand in mine. We sat in silence all the way back to Bon Temps that way.

Exiting off the highway to the main parish road, she broke the silence with a long, loud sigh, followed by gulping sobs through quivering lips.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry. I know that no matter how many time I say it, it will never be enough. Thank you. For everything you have lived through, everything you have lost. I don't think I can go home, I don't think I can face them. Either of them. Hunter will know, he will know everything. And Remy has done so much for me that I can't ask anything else of him. I can't go home." She turned her pleading eyes to me, and all at once I clued into what she was asking.

"No! Absolutely, no. You cannot stay with me. I am not sure I can forgive you that soon, no matter how much of a Christian woman I am."

"Think of Gran." Her voice a choked whisper, I knew she was digging deep into her bag of tricks now.

It's true, Gran would have let her stay. Gran would have helped her. I didn't answer for a long time and I knew Hadley took that to mean she had won and that she would be sleeping in the second bedroom. She was wrong.

Driving past the turnoff down the long gravel drive to the Stackhouse ancestral home she looked over at me alarmed. I smiled sweetly and patted her leg as we turned instead onto the road that would lead us to her shared home with her husband.

"You can do this" was all I said in response at last.

Remy rushed out to meet us in the drive as I practically pushed my reluctant cousin from the car. Her face was pure terror, more so than it had been in the face of the vampires we had been held captive by. As she got to her feet at last I picked up the single thought she had racing in her mind. She had been prepared to die at the hands of Sophie-Anne, that was the easy way out. Never once had she considered facing her husband and son again could be worse.

With that, I reached over and pulled the door closed as Hadley began to confess everything to Remy. It wasn't for me to hear. I knew Remy was a good man; that no matter what became of the marriage Hunter would be loved. And that he would be safe, I would see to that.

Arriving home to an empty house, with nothing but peanut butter and jelly in the cupboards and a madly blinking answering machine light I began to feel safe again. Pushing the button I was greeted with the voices of my friends and family.

First, Sam: letting me know everything was running as smoothly as possible with the show and hoping I would be back working with him soon. It was wishful thinking, but the thought made me smile.

Second, Jason: my brother had called to find out if I knew what the name of the insurance agent mom and dad had used. I did.

Third, Amelia: Making sure I got in OK and inviting me to lunch with her and her father in Shreveport next week.

The fourth and final message was from Pam, it took me a moment to place the voice, but the vampire terminology should have tipped me off right away. Her slightly bored tone at the monotony of having to deliver such a message to me was a dead give away as well.

"My master has asked me to inform you that it is important for you to tune into the late night news and he will arrive shortly after the press conference."

Press conference?

As I began to process all the possible meanings of such a message there was a knock at the door. My recent experiences with visitors had not been very successful, but as I pulled back the curtain to examine my callers I knew I had no choice but to open up and prepare for whatever catastrophe was about to drop into my lap.

"Sookie!" Claudine's overly cheery tone and extended arms that pulled me into a sudden embrace were not what I had been expecting. As she stepped past me into the house I saw the man I had only caught the slightest glimpse of through the window.

At first glance anyone would assume this stranger was my brother, Jason. But there were no fine lines around his eyes or crinkles in his cheeks from smiling. His hair was fuller and it seemed more radiant. His posture and manner gave him away as a man of pride and confidence, but not of the cocky sort that plagued Jason and his constant conquests. He was dressed far too nicely to be my brother, a three piece suit in a gray and blue pinstripe made in Europe to be sure. And lastly, his ears came to a slight point. I was sure this was no man, in the traditional meaning of the word, that is.

In a flash of confusion and understanding exchanged between my fairy godmother and I, my manners came back to me as I motioned for the beautiful man to enter. Waiting until he was seated next to Claudine, he extended his hand to me.

"I am Dermot, a prince of the fae, and your great uncle. Claudine was kind enough to introduce me. Normally, we don't like to interfere in the lives of mortals, but you are a special case."

"Special, that's me!" Sarcasm seemed roll off of the fairy as I notched my smile up to a frightening degree. My mind was spinning with questions and more questions but before I had time to form any actual thoughts into words he was speaking again and I forced all my attention on what it was I was being told.

"My brother, Fintan, your grandfather, was murdered some years back and as it was me who failed in protecting his children from untimely death I now must ensure the safety and happiness of his remaining human kin. I am sure this will come as a shock to you, but my brother was deeply in love with your grandmother and as her husband was unable to produce children she was willing to accept that love. There are many reasons that I cannot tell you everything you might wish to learn, for your own safety, of course. I do want you to be aware that I have the power to dissolve this situation with the authorities and I can make some arrangements in regards to this _church_ that has been causing you trouble."

The way his lip curled when he said the word "church" gave me the impression he had the same thoughts about the values of the Fellowship of the Sun that I did, but it also made me afraid of just what it was he could do about my troubles.

"Thanks, I mean that's a really nice offer, but I have a friend at the FBI."

"And, I understand you have a few other allies as well. A powerful witch, and the vampire sheriff will do his best, no doubt."

"I guess Claudine filled you in." I gave her a scathing stare as tried to make my point clear that she might have extended me the courtesy of explaining any of this to me.

"Eric Northman has been a trusted acquaintance of mine for a while nowand though he is vampire, he has some redeeming qualities. I plan to make it known to him how important your comfort and safety are to me. If you should decide you need my assistance in any matter please let me know. I will have Claudine continue to look after you, as she wishes to remain in this world until her time comes."

He stood and stepped into me, placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before showing himself the door. Followed very quickly by Claudine, the pair of them were gone before I had a chance to say more than "thank you," and "goodbye."

The rest of the day inched by as I was absorbed with thoughts of my Gran and her affair, Eric's connection to the whole thing, and just how long he had known about my fairy bloodline. With the impending press conference, which still confused me, and just what it was I was going to do about the rest of the mess I was in the middle of I was certainly not lacking for excitement. Not willing to leave the house again I threw together a meal of what could be found, but after neglecting my grocery duties for so long it was a sad dinner. In order to take my mind off the troubles I was still facing, and the hour I would have to wait for answers I did what Stackhouse women do when they get nervous- I cleaned. I scrubbed and washed, I ironed, fluffed, folded, cleaned the fireplace grates and even cleaned the window screens. With a hot shower I washed away some of the tension and settled into a nightgown as I flipped on the TV with just a few minutes to spare and wondering what it was I could expect to see I didn't have long to wait.

The top story featured was the upcoming live announcement from the A.V.L. On the edge of my seat, I waited breathlessly to see exactly what it was that could be said to bring my shambled career back to glory.

Cutting away from the weather forecast, the feed came through the airwaves and on to my screen with a female vamp I didn't recognize standing at a glass podium provided by the hotel conference room rented for the affair. To her right stood Eric, with his hands folded neatly in front of him. Turning the volume up and the ringer on the phone off I listened closely to learn that the unknown female was named Betty-Joe Pickard and she wanted to welcome everyone and thank them for coming despite the lateness of the hour. She was in politics, that much was certain.

"Some of you will recognize the vampire standing to my right, as Leif Ericsson, who was recently dismissed from the popular children's show Flax Boulevard. This is a terrible tragedy that an entertainer of his quality should be removed from his position because of his race. But, that is not why I asked to join me this evening. In fact, Mr. Ericsson has asked simply to introduce the public to someone he has had the pleasure of knowing for many years."

With that Eric stepped out of view with a nod and returned only a second later followed by an unmistakable likeness. My breath caught in my throat as I realized what was being sacrificed for me and I hoped it was an act of charity and not one of coercion.

The collective hush that fell over the room was like nothing I had ever seen on television, as the vampire stepped up to the podium. He cleared his throat, which made him seem all the more human, and then his comforting voice floated from his lips and into the lineup of microphones. The crinkles around his eyes and his smile that was loved by so many let me know that he was there of his own will and I was even more thankful in that moment for good friends than I had ever been before. Kermit The Frog himself was coming out of the coffin to defend me.


	15. Scratch Test

Once again the voice of my favourite frog croaked from the throat of the thin bearded vampire.

"I hope my fans can understand why it was so important for me to do this. I have been honoured in meeting one of the creative minds behind Flax Boulevard, Sookie Stackhouse. My understanding is that she has been asked to leave her position as one of the greatest producers in childrens' programing to date."

A sob threatened to escape my throat, but I didn't dare let it distract me from the words floating through my television.

"All because she was trying to protect a friend and colleague from the discrimination of others... This is a fundamental lesson we try to instill in our children and one that I always worked to promote through my mortal works. Raising a generation of informed and open minded kids should be our goal and Sookie Stackhouse is guilty of nothing more than upholding the values we were taught in kindergarten."

There was no holding back the flow as I wiped my running nose and eyes on my sleeve.

"I am aware that my appearance here will be shocking to many, and that I will likely suffer the same stigma that my good friend, Mr. Ericsson is dealing with now. I am not here to comment on what you may have seen of him in the media, but he has been a loyal friend to me and I know there must be a reason for his actions. However, he public should be made aware that the media portrayal of Miss. Stackhouse has been faulty and as a result our society will suffer. I also want to bring awareness to my condition. It is true that I am no longer what I was, but I am still _who_ I was. Being vampire does not make one a monster, we are like you, just with different needs and abilities. Just as there are dangerous humans, there are dangerous vampires. We cannot all be painted with the same brush. My new life has had its challenges and many times I considered ending it myself, but Sookie Stackhouse has given me hope. I can only hope you will allow her to continue in her important work of educating those who will inherit our mistakes... With or without the inclusion of my kind on her show."

As he finished speaking the room seemed to catch up with their new vision of a man they all respected. There was shuffling of papers and then an eruption of noise from the waiting press. Every arm shot into the air with a question about Jim's life and motives.

Betty Joe stepped forward to the podium as my personal cheerleader backed away from the microphones.

"Mr. Henson will not be taking questions at this time. He wishes to re-acquaint himself with his family right now. A separate statement will be issued at that time. The American Vampire League wishes to thank him for his courage."

I sat in awe as Betty Joe concluded the press conference; unable to process a word she said.

My phone began to ring, but I couldn't think of a single thing to say to anyone who could be on the other line. They would call back, or leave a message, I couldn't be bothered.

I don't know how much longer I sat trying to stop the flow of tears and listening to the phone ring over and over, but somehow I registered the knock at my door.

Moments later I found myself standing on the porch in Eric's cool embrace. He smiled down at me wiping my tears away with his thumbs.

"Sookie," he said softly leaning into me. "Can I come in?" His last words were nuzzled into my neck.

All I could do was nod in response as I shuffled backwards though the still open door. Slipping off my shoes I reached up with my mouth in search of Eric's. He smiled against my lips and thrust his hands into my hair, returning the kiss. In that moment I wanted to satisfy his every need.

"Bite me." I breathed into his mouth as his kisses fed my hunger.

His hands fell away from my face and swooped down to lift my legs into the air. "Not yet," he whispered as he carried me to the bedroom.

The sheets were draped and heaped about my sweaty exhausted body as I let out a final sigh. Eric was resting next to me, silently stroking my hair. Shifting myself to get out of bed, I had no false modesty as I pranced naked to the bathroom. My vampire honey seemed reluctant to let go but I assured him I would be ready for more just as soon as my legs figured out how to work again.

Fingering the tiny punctures on my inner thigh while I examined them in the mirror I had to stifle a giggle. I had never imagined what I was missing. Sure, I had picked up a general idea of what happened in the bedrooms of those who didn't have to share the thoughts of their lovers, but there was no way to prepare myself for the complete and utter joy Eric could make my body sing with. In what seemed impossibly like hours squeezed into only minutes I lost all sense of myself in his kisses. Remembering the way his fangs pierced my flesh as his tongue and hands managed to excite me and his eyes to watch me brought a shiver to my core.

The way he could touch me so gently with so much power behind it. The way his skin felt on mine as if he was made of chilled velvet. The scent of him clinging to me still. I had never known the wonder of surprise in any other relationship, and now I felt insatiable.

My fingers moved to my chest where I saw the second set of marks left by our final connection and mutual release. As the peak came for me and his teeth found my breast, the instruction he gave was met with no resistance. Biting deep into his flesh as our bodies moved together we shared the taste of each others blood. The sweet metallic flavour still played on my tongue.

When I returned to bed I would have been more than happy to indulge again, but Eric was looking stoney.

"As much as I like not knowing what is going on in there, it is kinda scary sometimes." Tapping his temple as I curled up into the crook of his arm, blankets pulled in close to keep the chill away.

"I am considering our new situation."

"How so?"

"Russell Eddington is now the king. My betrayal of Sophie Ann will ensure our safety while he does his... restructuring, shall we say? But he is hard to predict, and he has taken and interest in you."

"Oh..." Deflated. "That doesn't sound good."

"Betty Joe, the one from the press conference, she is his second, as Pam is mine. She has been appointed to oversee the transition in the north, and act as the local AVL representative. She has asked to meet you."

"I suppose telling her 'No Thanks' is not an option then?" Eric's face turned to mine with a sceptical expression that questioned my sanity. "Never know till you ask." I shrugged in response.

"I need to figure out our next move."

"As Scarlett O'Hara always says, 'I'll think about that tomorrow, after all tomorrow is another day.' Or night, in your case."

"I don't know the reference, but I agree, we can think on this later. You should get some sleep, because your phone will begin ringing again in the morning. I will pay for the damages."

I briefly recalled something of Eric ripping my phone from the wall to stop the interruption it posed to our love making, as he gestured to the broken jack. And, just like Scarlett, I settled in for the night without a thought of what tomorrow would bring.

The knocking was so loud it was bound to be causing dents in my ancient door. Sunlight streamed through the window and I was alone.

Once I located my robe I managed to find the sense to call out as I shuffled down the hall. Peaking through the window I was surprised to see Bill standing outside my door, but courtesy made me open it and smile, and the ghost of my upbringing even extended the invitation of coffee.

"Where have you been? Everyone has been trying to reach you." Bill swept me into a hug, that frankly, was a little too friendly. "Sookie," he took in a deep breath of my hair and then released me so I could fully see his face, "they want you back, the studio heads have been trying to find you since the press conference, afraid some other network may have scooped you up already. We can be a family again."

"Did they send you? Where is Sam?" Peering over his shoulder, hoping to find my partner somewhere.

"Oh he tried to call but I figured that I would be able to catch you, seeing as we are neighbours. I would have come over before, but it sounded like you had company." His jaw set a little at this remark, as if a grown woman was not permitted to entertain whomever she liked in her own home.

"Well, I'll make sure to give him a call right away. Thanks for coming by to tell me the good news, you're a good friend, Bill."

His shoulders dropped as he spoke in a cool voice, "Is that all we are? I know you are taken with this vampire, but what kind of life can you have with him? No one could love you the way I do and I hoped this news might make you realize that in coming back to us you can put this phase behind you."

Wham! Guess I was keeping my shields up around Bill a bit too much cause I did not see that coming. I mean, the crush I knew about, but professing his true love for me was more than I was able to process before my caffeine fix. "Bill, that is very sweet, but I think of you more like my extended family and I know it would never work out between us."

"I'll be ready when you change your mind." He walked out the door and stalked across the grass in the direction of his house.

Recovered, I located my cell phone and noticed twenty-seven missed calls. Sam was at the top of the list with fourteen tries, followed closely by Amelia at ten.

"Did you get my messages?" Sam's breathless yet friendly tone let me know that his caller ID was definitely working.

"I figured I could spend half an hour listening to all of them or just call you back and get the whole story all at once." Beep Beep went the call waiting in my ear. It wasn't from a number I recognized, but something made me think it was important. "Sam, can you hold on? Other line." I added apologetically before waiting for confirmation.

"Hello?"

"Miss. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman asked me to give you a call to let you know he wishes to take you out on an errand tonight." Bobby's voice wafted through the earpiece.

"Thank you for the message. I haven't mentioned any of your previous remarks to Eric, and I won't, but I still think I deserve to know what it is you have against me." There was no sugar in my tone.

"I... I... I don't know what to say. I am grateful that you have not mentioned my cowardice, but the situation is not as easy as it seems. I have served Mr. Northman for many years and you are the first human I have seen him care for and respect and desire in the way he does. I don't know what you did to earn his love so easily, but I don't trust it and I don't like it. I won't let you make him weak. I have a great deal of respect for his power, generosity, and loyalty. In regards to my meagerness to help you in your rescue, I never truly believed there was a danger that my master was not prepared for. I will do as instructed when it comes to you."

"I can assure you I have no intention of making him less than he is. Goodbye." Not wanting to waste anymore time on the man who seemingly despised me for nothing more than being cared for, I switched back to Sam.

"They want you back. Naturally, they want you to grant them some access to Henson, but they are very interested." There was a smile in his voice that made my choice so much harder.

"Sam, I know you are excited, and I am too, but I want to make them stew a bit. They took everything from me and now they just want it forgotten. I know that isn't fair to all of you to sit and wait for an answer, but if they want me they can woo me."

"I won't pretend I'm not a bit down to hear you might not be rejoining us, but I do understand. I am pretty sure I know what Amelia would say: 'Make 'em pay.'" Sam chuckled.

After checking all my messages I had to sit down and make a list of the pros and cons of returning to the show.

Amelia's numerous messages required me to return her call. After having a good long chat about the state of everything in my mixed up world, she explained she had been in touch with Tray and he was considering making the move out to New Orleans. They were planning to move into the place her father set her up with. There was also an opening in her father's construction company as foreman that Tray was well suited for, so it seemed she would not be returning any time soon.

Hunter would have also been a headliner on the pro list if only he and Remy weren't moving out of the house and in with Remy's folks until things got squared away in the divorce. The message was clear that Hunter wouldn't be able to appear on the show anymore, but that Remy would be open to any help I could lend him in dealing with his son's abilities. I couldn't bring myself to return his call and get all the details just yet, so instead I made some notes about a few ideas I had if I were to go back.

The rest of the day passed slowly as I tried to keep my mind busy with books and chores, afraid to turn on the television and catch some glimpse of myself or Eric.

At last dusk brought clouds to blot out the remaining sunlight. Sitting on the porch swing with a cup of tea, I waited for my vampire to arrive and tell me what it was we were facing next.

Arriving in style, as one does when driving a bright red sports car, Eric emerged from the vehicle with long purposeful strides up the porch and gracefully took a seat next to me. Staring dead ahead he spoke.

"He wants to meet you tonight. I thought it would just be Betty Joe. She would be easier to handle, but he has changed his mind. I don't know what he wants, what he intends, or what he knows. However, I have managed to convince him that my presence there would be reassuring to you."

"Well I'm glad I don't have to go alone, cause that would not be happening. We took down one, we can take down another." Placing my hand on his arm I gave it a squeeze and managed to pry a cocky smile from him before heading into the house to gather my things.

When I returned he was leaning against the passenger side door. "Let's get this over with." I motioned and he opened the door for me.

We pulled up in front of an impressive estate home in a very ritzy neighbourhood of Shreveport. I could only imagine what the country club members would think if they knew just who was shacking up in their neck of the woods these days. There were no other cars parked in front, and I took that as a good sign this might not be the ambush Eric seemed to expect.

The house was a massive white structure with pillars and a brick walkway. The shades were drawn, and it was eerily quiet. The yellow of the porch light spilled over the doorway, as we made our way up the steps.

I raised my fist to knock but Eric lowered it, held it in his own hand and said, "We wait."

The door opened just as my vampire's mouth closed. We were greeted by a flamboyantly dressed man who looked as if he were in his twenties. He smiled at us, met Eric's eye, nodded, and then without another word turned and walked through the darkened hall to the kitchen at the back of the house. Eric's grip tightened and he started forward indicating that we were supposed to follow. Though the house was quiet I counted upwards of thirty void minds spread between various floors and into the garden. Clearly we were not as alone as it appeared.

The kitchen was larger than the entire first floor of my house. It seemed strange for a vampire to choose it as a place to convene a meeting but when I caught sight of the oversized table and the chairs surrounding it I understood why this was the location of choice. I recognized Betty Joe from the television. And the young man from the doorway who, according to his thoughts, was the loyal human lover and blood supply to the king himself. Eric told me once that most vampires had sex with both men and women at some point in their lives, but this new king would not be interested in my female assets. The only other being present was a male vampire with red hair and a small frame. Unsure what was expected of me, I smiled brightly as my nerves began to hum throughout my body and brought a lump to my throat.

Luckily, Eric did all the talking as he bowed to the small one. "My King."

"Mr. Northman," he replied, rising. "This must be the talented Miss. Stackhouse I have heard so much about." He reached for my hand, placing a kiss on it.

"What a lovely home you have." I blurted out.

"Why thank you, I only purchased it last week and it requires a lot of work, but it reminds me of home. Please sit down. Talbot." He instructed.

The young man pulled out a chair for me as the vampire ruler regained his seat, gesturing to Eric to accept the one directly across the table from where Betty Joe sat. Her face was a perfect mask of calm that gave me no indication of what I was getting into.

"I was hoping we could talk a little business, you and I."

"Sure. I mean, I don't know what I can offer, but..." He laughed, cutting me off.

"Don't know what you can offer, why, with talent like yours I don't see what we can't accomplish."

If Eric was as worried as I was, no one, including me, was the wiser. His expression remained indifferent as he took in every word.

"Well, why don't you tell me what you have in mind." I just jumped in head first, hoping to at least keep my freedom by being cooperative.

"Just think of all the humans we could reach with a mind like yours at the helm. Not to mention all the vampires who would love to take advantage of all you could do." He reached across the table and placed his hand on mine.

"My king, I understand that Sookie is a valuable resource, but she is _my_ human..." Eric began.

As I tuned in more closely to Talbot's broadcast I realized what it was Russell wanted from me. And it certainly wasn't worth Eric losing a limb over.

"Yes!" I shouted to stop the flow of Eric's words before they turned into a growl. "I am his, but that shouldn't prevent us from coming to some sort of arrangement." I added sweetly returning to a normal volume.

"As you understand, Miss. Stackhouse I do have some concerns over your loyalty. You seem to have intimate knowledge of vampires and that knowledge would need to be between us." His eyes flashed to Eric as if assessing his mood. "Due to the size of the investment I am willing to make I must insist on you becoming tied to my crown. Betty Joe can do the honours."

In response she rolled up her sleeve and bit hard into the flesh of her wrist. Talbot came to stand behind me. Placing his hands on my shoulders in what he perceived was a relaxing gesture as the female vampire materialized by my side. I was equally confused and frightened when Eric growled low and sprang out his chair to grab hold of Betty Jo's arm, just inches from my awkwardly smiling lips.

Unsure what he intended to do I managed to pull myself together enough to intervene. "Your Majesty, I think there might be some sort of misunderstanding. I am fully willing to co-operate and I can be very discreet. I'm sure there must be some way we can work this out."

Still gripping the now healed wrist of Betty Joe, Eric's stare shifted from my face to that of his new king. "I am already tied to this human, and after handing this kingdom to you, there can be no doubt of my loyalty. Allow me to do it."

"You may proceed, but I will be keeping a close eye on you from now on."

"Might we have a private moment?" Eric's voice was smooth again, something I would later learn was just a very convincing act.

"I need to witness this for myself, there is no need to be modest." The small vampire waved his hand dismissively.

"Of course." My vampire bowed to his monarch as he took my hands to lift me from my chair and stand before him.

Leaning in he whispered softly as he kissed my neck gently, "Trust me, Sookie."

I relaxed slightly when Eric turned his back to the spectators and withdrew a beautifully crafted knife I hadn't known he was carrying. Keeping it well hidden from everyone around us he pressed it into his flesh until the sweet, thick, liquid flowed from his shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. My eyes closed tightly so I would not have to see the witnesses around us at such an intimate moment. Leaning down so I could reach his wound with my lips I drank as he pierced my neck with the same dagger. Pulling me into his body and shielding my own from the other vamps in the room he began to move and moan as he drank. I could feel his arousal against me. If we had been in a more private setting I might have been turned on, but surrounded by deadly strangers I couldn't feel anything remotely close to sexy. Eric's grip loosened and I detached myself from his shoulder as his head rolled back and his eyes closed. When he moved away I noticed a feeling of satisfaction had briefly replaced my dread though I couldn't understand why.

I was agitated for the remainder of our stay with Louisiana's vampire king and the silent car ride back to my home. As I climbed the porch I couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"So what exactly happened back there? I mean besides the obvious." Rounding on Eric.

"You and I are now bonded, it will ensure both of us a certain amount of protection as far as Russel is concerned. You do seem to attract your own brand of trouble." A brief teasing smile crossed his lips.

"Funny how that trouble started with you." Why was I so tense? "So this bond, you didn't think I needed to know what I was getting into? Just decided I couldn't handle it myself without your help? I did manage to save your ass once already, not to mention smooth talking my way with the king tonight." Suddenly I was shouting.

"It was me or Betty Joe, I figured I would be the lesser of two evils." His teeth were gritted as he spoke to me. "You are acting like a child."

I stomped my foot on the deck, turned to unlock the door, and stormed through. "And don't even think about following me." Turning back I realized he was already in his car about to peel out of my driveway.

After about ten minutes I was cooled down but utterly confused. I rarely flew off the handle that way. something was up.

It was wrong to call in the middle of the night, but as I started to dial I didn't care how selfish it was.

"Hello?" Amelia's voice chirped on the other end of the line.

"Hi. Sorry for calling so late," glancing at the clock "or early rather."

"No problem Sook. I just got in from a ritual with the gang. I do have to be quiet though cause Tray is sleeping in the other room. What's up?"

I told her everything; Eric, the king, the bond, the fight, everything.

"Forget about the guy, tell me about the job offer." Amelia could only take so much conversation that didn't involve her in some way.

I figured we could always get back to the part about the rest of my life falling apart and indulged her curiosity. "Yeah, it is an amazing opportunity. I mean the king wants to give me my own network, but it has a very Godfather feel about it, you know. He made me an offer I couldn't refuse and all. He wants to call it _Bite _and cater to vampires and followers."

"Fangbangers."

"Pretty sure that isn't going to be the exact description in the press releases, but yes."

"So, I guess that means you are done with the boulevard for good, huh?"

"Not quite. I told him that I would be more than happy to accept his offer as long as I was able to serve in some creative capacity on the show still, assuming that all works out. Whether that be just as a consultant or what I don't know. I mean, I haven't made up my mind about anything yet. He agreed that I should be allowed to have a passion as long as I can juggle both. I tried to suggest that Eric would be a great addition to the team at Bite, but I got a strong feeling he didn't like the idea." Sighing I brought things back to my boyfriend troubles.

"I can tell you are upset about this so I will look into the usual channels and see what I can find out about this bond and let you know what I find out tomorrow. There must be something magical about it. Maybe a way to break it."

"Thanks. Wait, what's tomorrow?" Racking my brain to come up with an answer.

"Lunch. With my father... any of this ringing a bell? You should get some sleep."

"No kidding." I hung up and went right to bed.

Notes: This is the second to last chapter. It has been a long time in the making, but I will get this baby put to bed soon. Everything will be wrapped up and there will be a bit less angst. I will try to get in all I can about the programing ideas for Bite and for Flax Blvd as well. If warranted I will post some outtakes of the other crazy ideas I had for the flax characters. Thanks for reading.


End file.
